On Fire
by SecretLupin
Summary: Remus Lupin's daughter attends Hogwarts. Draco's life is changed forever. But Lupin's daughter carries a dark secret........
1. Default Chapter

The night was young. The wind howled through the trees outside of a little ranch style home near Hogsmeade. It was the night before September the 1st. The night before a fresh new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The home of Remus J. Lupin was quiet. The man in question was sitting upon his couch staring into the living room fire. In his hands he held a small cup of regular hot chocolate.

He was surprised that he would be teaching again at Hogwarts. After the incident not but 3 years ago he'd thought they would forbid him to even come near it. But even worse, he thought they would forbid his daughter from continuing her own years. He looked over at her. She was on the other couch asleep. If only her mother hadn't abandoned them when she found out he was a werewolf. Things would be better for them both. He wouldn't be having to hide everything and be miserable. And she would have a mother.

Her name was Tru Fiona Lupin. Tru was almost as tall as her father, with the same auburn hair that reached down to just past her shoulders, but her eyes were her mothers, a deep, piercing green. She resembled her father, except the smile which belonged to her mother, and some other expressions as well. Looking at Tru made Remus feel sad at times. But he loved his daughter dearly. And he was glad that she went to that school...he could keep an eye on her. He HAD to this year.

Standing up, Remus walked slowly to the kitchen, shuffling his feet a few times. When he entered the kitchen he waved his wand at some candles and they lit, lighting the kitchen up as though the sun was shining through the windows. He set down his mug and stared out the window. A crescent moon. Thank the Heavens. He didn't want to go through anything for a while. Actually...never again.

He remembered when it all had started with him. He was only 16 when it began. And his friends had been so supportive of him. Thinking of them made his heart sore. Being that he was the only true one left of their little quadrupal. Being that James and Sirius were dead, and Peter a traitor. A right hand man to the dark lord now. He could hardly bear it at times. But he knew that James and Sirius would want him to be strong. He wondered if Tru had met Harry Potter yet? What a wonderous young man he was, that son of James and Lily's. He was pretty sure they had been acquainted. She had mentioned him quite a few times.

Turning to look at her again, he smiled. With a boy like that as a friend, she was sure to soar like an eagle in the world. Especially with...

Remus closed his eyes tight and walked toward her to wake her up and get her to bed. He sat beside her for a few moments and just looked at her. He really didn't want to wake her up, but she couldn't sleep out here tonight. "Tru, wake up, Tru. It's time for bed." He lightly shoved her arm and she stirred awake. Looking up at her father she smiled and stretched. "All right, all right. I'll go to bed." she said. She stood up and kissed her father on the cheek, bidding him good night.

"Sweet dreams, Tru." Remus said to her as he watched her go up the stairs. "You too father." Not too long after he heard her door close and he was sure that soon after she had gone to sleep.

When she had gone to bed he sat back down on the couch and watched the fire for hours before it went out entirely. And by this time, he too was asleep.

It was a good thing that the Lupins lived so close to Hogwarts, Remus could get there in a flash. But Tru still had to board the train. So Remus took her to the station that morning and saw her off. "Don't forget to find me as SOON as you arrive at the castle, Tru. Remember!" He shouted at her when she stuck her head out the window as the train began to move. "I will father, I promise!" she shouted back blowing a kiss to him. He waved until the train was out of sight and decided to apparate to Hogwarts. He chose a spot to apparate to and did so. He ended up in his old office. His things were already there, all set up like they were the first time he was there.

He would have to wait for hours until his daughter arrived. He just hoped she would have a safe trip.

Tru had chosen a compartment for herself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit in and talk. They had all known each other ever since first year. And here was sixth year, so humbly opening in front of them. "It's hard to believe that after this year will be our LAST YEAR at Hogwarts" Harry commented sitting down across from Tru and Ron. "I know," said Ron. "But we might as well make the most of it, pass those Bertie Botts will you, Tru?"

"What do I look like, a waitress?" Tru said laughing as she tossed him a box. "I for one am very excited." Hermione said. "I'm FINALLY able to be an assistant to Professor McGonnagall's class like I'd been wanting to be since first year!" The rest of them nodded and offered congradulations to Hermione.

Soon enough the train had arrived at Hogsmeade station. When Tru got off the train she ran into someone and fell backward. "Watch where you are going you accursed werewolf spawn!" Malfoy said standing up and dusting himself off. "Watch it Malfoy." Harry warned helping Tru up. "Shut your mouth Potter." Malfoy spat before turning around and walking off. "I've got to find Dad, I'll catch up with you guys later in the Great Hall." Tru said glaring after Malfoy. "All right." "See you." "Bye."

Tru walked almost all over the castle before finding her father walking down a corridor not too far from the Great Hall. She hugged him and smiled up at him. "How was the train ride?" Remus asked his daughter. "Oh it was good. We ate every flavor beans almost the entire way and we just messed around."

The sorting ceremony wasn't very long. Dumbledore welcomed back Professor Lupin and all ate. Tru ate with Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course. But Malfoy kept bugging them. They ignored him.

Later that night. Tru sat awake at her window staring out at the glowing grounds. Under the moon everything looked so peaceful. So quiet. She could not wait till her first class next morning.


	2. chapter two

September past, October came, and so did some very early snow! Tru had been extraordinarily bored around this time. Breakfast had been enjoyable though. Fred and George were always there to lighten up her days. She sat there with them that morning, just talking. Malfoy had entered the hall earlier and just glared at her. But she glared right back and just went back to talking to Fred and George.

"What do you think we should do today?" Fred asked her. She tilted her head and shrugged. "Really what else could there be to do on a snowy day but have snowball battles and build a snowman?" she said.

Fred and George smirked and looked at each other. Then looked back at her. "We saw you eyeing Malfoy." "We hate him too ya know." "He's going to be going for a walk around the grounds today around eleven oclock." "He does every Saturday." "So what we're thinking," "Is we ambush him." "With a BUNCH of snowballs." "Just for you know.." "Kicks." "And laughs."

Tru smirked and stroked her chin. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Should we go and prepare now? It is 10:00." Fred and George nodded and stood. Tru stood with them and they all looked over at Malfoy. He was facing the opposite wall, his chin in his hands. They all laughed and proceeded out to get properly dressed.

As soon as Tru, Fred, and George were outside, Fred and George showed Tru the area in which they ALWAYS saw Malfoy walking around. It was a small area not too far outside the bridge, they could easily hide behind the stone columns and conjure snowball after snowball on Malfoy. It was only too brilliant. They already had a huge pile for each of them to throw.

"Here he comes! Hide!" George hissed to each of them. They all chose a column and hid, wands at the ready. Silence followed for a period of time. The bitter cold wind whipped and slapped their faces as they awaited their prey.

Suddenly the crunching of snow under boots could be heard. Slow shallow breath came from Tru's nostrils now. She awaited George's signal. The crunching stopped...all was quiet..until..."NOW!" George's cry echoed throughout that area as snowballs started to fly to the center of the columns. A cry of surprise barely left Malfoy's mouth when he was bombarded with balls of cold and wet.

Snowball after snowball flew from every direction toward Malfoy. He tried to run but the snowballs just flew after him. He had nowhere to go, he was trapped there in between the columns. He scrunched down and put his arms above his head. He didn't know WHAT to do. He had dropped his wand when they began flying at him. HIS WAND! He had to find it!

He started scrounging around in the snow for it. Feeling around for it and he could not find it. WHERE WAS IT! He had to find it! Then he felt it, right inder a large pile of snow. He wrenched it out, stood up and pointed it around looking for the assailant. He could barely see through all the flying balls of snow. He began to dodge them until he saw a wand portruding from behind a stone column.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he cried and the wand flew out of Tru's hand. She did not dare move. Fred and George were still going at it. Trying very hard not to laugh from the enjoyment of their attack.

Malfoy was now running toward Tru's column. She ran around it and he stood there befuddled. She got her wand and cried "IMOBULOUS!" and Malfoy ceased to move. He fell down in the snow like a stone statue. As he fell he hit a rock right on his head. Tru gasped and removed the charm from his body. He turned over and sat up staring at her. "You..." was all he could say before he passed out.

The snowballs stopped flying and Fred and George came running over. "That's a mighty lump on his forehead." George said barely poking the lump portruding from the right side of Malfoy's forehead.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital wing?" Tru said staring down at the motionless boy beneath her. "Heck no." "It was his own fault." "He's so mean," "He made us plan all of this," "And you were only protecting yourself."

Having made their point, Fred and George ran to the opposite side of the courtyard laughing and retelling moments of their ambush.

Tru watched after them. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes glaring in anger. She closed her mouth and looked down at Malfoy. She felt bad for hurting him, she'd only wanted to have a moment of fun, but not to hurt anyone in the process. She stood and pointed her wand at him again "Wingardium Leviosa." she said and his body lifted from the ground and she said "Liviotum Transportum." And she guided his body to the hospital wing.


	3. chapter three

Draco's eyes blinked open and he looked around. Soft sheets covered his frozen body. He felt very sick, like he had come down with an extreme cold overnight. And his head hurt something horrible. He sat up and felt his head. "OW!" he cried as he hit a large lump, covered with gauze. It was night time now, the torches in the hospital wing were lit with enough dim light to see around you.

Draco put his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He swayed a little bit because he was very dizzy. He could only barely recall the events of that day...he had been ambushed with snowballs. And he rememebered seeing Tru Lupin standing over him. She had put the imobulous charm on him and made him fall over and knock himself out. That werewolf spawned brute. He felt his head and glared. Oh wait till his father heard about this.

The anger pulsing in him made him sway a bit more and he had to grab the bed for support. He was very tired by now and decided to just lay down and get some rest. He'd deal with that arrogant girl in the morning. Laying back down in the bed, he tried not to concentrate on how horrid he felt and tried to concentrate on just how he was going to tell this to his father.

He winced in pain. The lump on his head was pulsing. "Where is that accursed nurse?" he mumbled angrily. He once again stood up. "Madame Pomfrey! MADAME POMFREY!" He cried out stumbling to the edge of the bed. The worried looking nurse burst through a side door and rushed to him. "Mr. Malfoy lay back down in bed! What is it?" she said quickly, laying him back down in the bed.

"This cursed lump on my head...I want something to heal it, and now!" he demanded. Madame Pomfrey looked at him as he lay there, her eyes wide. "The only thing I have is a simple healing cream solution made by Professor Snape this afternoon. Other than that I have nothing." She handed him a small cup with a thick, white, creamy substance in it. "Just rub it over the lump and i'll replace the gauze." she turned to go and retrieve some while he rubbed it on. A cooling sensation met his skin at the touch and he was relieved. He sighed deeply and layed back as Madame Pomfrey re-wrapped his head.

When she finished, she bade him good-night and left the wing. Draco lay there staring at the cieling for the longest time...just staring. Angrily hoping that Tru's night was as bad as his.

Sadly, it was. Tru awoke with a start, she was in a cold sweat, trembling from head to toe. She felt...odd. Like she was sick, but not. She went to the mirror and splashed her face with water. Staring at her reflection, she felt more awkward every second. Oh well. Tomorrow was her birthday. And she couldn't let a simple bad dream...which is what she was sure it was...ruin her 16th birthday.

She walked back over to her bed and lay down. Turning to her side, she sighed. "Tru?" Tru sat up with a start and looked over at Hermione's bed. "Hermione? What are you doing up?" she asked her friend. "I heard you get up. What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking to the side of Tru's bed. Tru sat up on her elbows and looked at her friend. "There's nothing wrong. I'm gonna be sixteen! What could be wrong?" she smiled reassuringly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Yah. Well get some sleep. Tomorrow is certain to be a great day for you."


	4. chapter four

The night flew by like an eagle in time and the sun came up shining upon Tru's cheek like a beam of happiness. She stirred in her bed and awoke. She looked above her at the top of her four poster bed. Smiling, she looked out the window. "I'm sixteen." she whispered. She sat up and stretched and began to get dressed.

She was grateful that it was Saturday so that she could celebrate her birthday with her friends...speaking of which...where was Hermione? She pulled on her jacket, looking confused at Hermione's empty bed. She wondered what time it was. Looking back out the window, it didn't even seem to be past ten oclock. Hermione sometimes slept in on saturday.

Shrugging it off, she went down to the common room, which was ALSO empty...This was wierd...

Tru soon found herself in Hogwarts' corridors. Portraits on the walls looking down upon her as she slowly paced her way down to the Great Hall. It was abnormally quiet in the halls today. she had no clue where everyone was...She reached the Great Hall and looked around before opening the doors...and when she did...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRU!" The entirety of Gryffindor House, the staff, and a few of her friends from other houses had all made up a surprise birthday celebration for her. There were light and dark blue streamers hanging from all of the walls, the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY were floating in mid air bobbing up and down in gold letters, owls of all kinds were painted and suspended in mid air all over the room. A large chocolate cake sat on the end of Gryffindor table waiting for her with 16 blue candles on it, all lit with blue flames. On the cake said "Happy Sixteenth Tru!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with the Weasley twins were blowing on noise makers and wearing party hats along with the rest of the crowd. Remus was standing in front holding out a gift.

Tru ran up to her dad and hugged him. "Did you plan this?" she asked. He nodded and she hugged him. She saw an enourmous pile of presents on one of the tables, all wrapped in shiny wrapping paper of all colors and sizes.

The party was very enjoyable. After eating the cake Tru unwrapped a new racing broom for Quidditch(from everyone), a book on owls(from Harry), a diamond bracelet(from her father), A new cloak made of satin and velvet for the winter(from Ron and Harry), a new pet owl named Rewin(from her father), a collar for Rewin(from Hermione), a wrist compass for quidditch games(from Ron), a guide to everything you need to know about pranking(from fred and george), And finally a book on astrology and a globe that made the entire roof into the solar system with stars all over the place (from everyone).

Tru was so happy. She couldn't believe it. She held her brand new Firebolt in her hands and laughed with everyone.

Tru, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked back to Gryffindor tower together, helping with all of the gifts she had gotten. "That was a cool party!" Tru said to them. "It lasted all day long!" Ron laughed.

"Well we had originally left bobbing for pickled frogs till after lunch, but what can I say? Some people are really competitive and wanted to do it earlier." Harry said shrugging.

They entered Gryffindor Tower and left Tru and Hermione with Tru's presents as they went to the girl's dorm. Tru put all of her new things in the right places. Her new broom, in the broom closet downstairs, her new books on her nightstand, her new cloak in her closet, her bracelet on her wrist, her owl's collar on her owl and the owl into the owlery, her wrist compass in her quidditch robes, and her astrology globe into her cabinet.

Sighing she sat down on her bed and looked around. Hermione sat next to her and they stared out the window. "Happy Birthday Tru." Hermione said softly.

Tru smiled. "Thank you Hermione."


	5. chapter five

Tru awoke again in the middle of the night the next night in a cold sweat after the same nightmare. She shook her head rapidly and ran her fingers through her hair. Sitting up, she looked out of the window. The moon wasn't full, but it still cast light onto her face and all around the room. Tru rubbed the back of her neck and tried to catch her breath but it was somehow caught in her chest. She could barely feel her hands and legs and her eyes seemed to be popping for some reason.

She slumped back onto the bed and closed her eyes, willing her headache to go away, but it wouldn't. She whimpered and looked at her night-sun dial. It was almost midnight. This had been going on for weeks now. IF it didn't stop soon, she would have to go to a doctor...

The next morning, Draco woke up in his bed from the loud clang of madame pomfrey dropping a tray of healing potions she was taking to a first year who had a horklump stuck in his behind. Draco looked around in a daze and then Madame Pomfrey approached him.

"How are you feeling Mister Malfoy?" she asked him. He stretched and sat up looking at her. "I'm feeling better. Can I please go to breakfast?" she nodded and he jumped out of bed and began to dress. He couldn't wait to get down there and yell in the face of that accursed, werewolf spawn of a girl. As soon as he dressed, he got his bandage changed to a clean one and left for breakfast.

The way he walked down the hall it was as though he was going to battle. All of the Slytherins followed him into the hall and over to where Tru and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Tru at first, looked confused by all of the unwanted guests. Then she looked at Draco's bandage, and stood.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Tru said. Draco narrowed his eyes and got very close to her face, scowling. "Where do you get the GALL to do this to me?" he pointed to head and shoved her, making her fall back into her seat. Harry and Ron made to stand but Tru put a hand up.

"Why NOT do it to you Malfoy? Being the conceided, pompous, jerk that you are, I had every reason to." The Gryffindors all cheered. "I should do it right back to you. Associating with a mudblood, a poor person, a faker, and having that MAN for a father. You accursed werewolf spawn."

Tru was at a boiling point right now. "What did you say about my father?" she said through gritted teeth. "I just called him that MAN. But to be honest, he's a poor, ugly, werewolf." At this last word, Tru had socked him in the cheek and he was thrown back.He looked up at her expecting her to be looking down at him, she was looking at her hand in horror. She looked down at him and gave a strange laugh. But not long after ,the bell had rung, and she rushed from the hall, leaving everyone staring after her.


	6. chapter six

Tru had run to the hall and behind a pillar. Stopping there, she was breathing heavily and looking at her hand. Her nails on her right hand had grown into what looked like hideous claws, and some tiny hairs were portruding from each knuckle. She shook. Terror rushing through her. "What's wrong with me?"

She knew that she could only get the answer out of one person. She turned in the direction of her father's office but right then, she felt a nitch in her chest and fell over. Her breathing grew heavier, sweat poured down her face like a waterfall. She looked at both of her hands, they looked ugly, and monstrous.

She tried calling out for help but she was breathing to heavily to make audible words. She struggled to stand and staggered and was about to fall over when...

Hermione walked out of the great hall. She saw Tru standing there and said "Tru? Are you all right?" Tru's body was normal. She was slumped over looking at her hands still. She looked up at Hermione, her eyes wide and her pupils had dilated. "What's the matter, Tru?"

"Hermione, how do I look?" Tru asked. Hermione looked at her strangely. "You look fine, what's wrong?" Tru looked around and stood up straight. Did what just happened...even...HAPPEN? Or was it her imagination? Tru nodded it off and held her head. "I..I'm not feeling too well...could you escort me to the dorms? It's nearly night anyway and I may need rest." Hermione nodded and took Tru up to the dorms.

The walk up was silent. Hermione stared at Tru for a long time, wondering just WHAT was wrong. Tru was pale, and skinnier than usual. She had been awaking in the middle of the night quite often. Once Tru was asleep and Hermione knew for sure, she decided that she should seek out Professor Lupin.

"...and just now I found her in the hall stooping over kind of, and when she looked at me she looked...terrified. Like she'd seen a ghost or a monster! I just took her up to bed, she said she needed rest. And I thought I should tell you what's going on, so I came and found you."

Hermione had been telling Remus about Tru's predicaments for almost a half of an hour now. She had found him sitting in the Hogwarts garden after searching for almost ten minutes. Remus was staring off into space. He knew exactly what was wrong with Tru. He couldn't bare to think of it happening to her now...but it was. And he couldn't stop it.

"Well Hermione, I know this may sound awkward for a father to say about his daughter, but has she been acting...insecure...in all of this? Besides stooping over and night terrors?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well...today she socked Draco Malfoy in the face...and some nights she...she..."

"Yes?"

"She walks in her sleep and she walks to the window. And when she does, she...howls."

Remus hung his head. "I see. Well Hermione, can you do something..for me AND Tru?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course professor, anything."

Remus nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Go to Professor Snape and ask him to make this for me, tell him it isn't for me, and it's for Tru. And that the note explains everything." he wrote down a little bit more, folded it up, and gave it to her. "Promise me you won't even glance at it." Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.

Remus hung his head and shed a few tears. All he could do now, was help her.


	7. chapter seven

Hermione had been walking slowly down to the dungeons to find Professor Snape. She constantly stared down at the piece of parchment clenched tightly in her eager hands. She had promised not to look. Thus, she looked around, anywhere but down at her left hand.

The dungeons were ominous, unwelcoming, cold, and eerie. When she wasn't going there for class that is. Slytherins were crowded down here, talking and joking. One group of boy Slytherins who looked like they were second or third years were torturing a poor salamander by making him hover over a small fire with their wands.

She grimaced at this and walked on hoping no one would stop her and take the paper. Then...

"Granger! What are YOU doing in MY dungeons?" Malfoy had been leaning against a pillar with his cronies by his side, glaring at her with loathing like usual. She stopped and shoved the paper in the pocket of her robes as he approached her. "Where's that ugly werewolf spawn of a friend of yours? Crying just because she couldn't stay to finish the fight?" Hermione glared at him. "She's not afraid of you Malfoy, why don't you just leave us alone?"

Malfoy and his cronies made fake faces of terror. "Or WHAT Granger...you'll touch us with your icky Mudblood hands! OH GOODNESS! DON'T! I DONT WANT YOUR GERMS!" Their laughter echoed down the corridor as soon as Hermione continued down the hallway. Professor Snape's office came into view and soon enough she was right at the door.

Hermione hesitated, she'd never come down to her most hated teacher's office by herself. Raising a hand, she knocked pathetically quiet on the door. She listened and sure enough, footsteps were coming to the door. Snape opened the door and looked at her, his face retorted and he sighed. "Yes..Miss Granger? What assignment did I grade poorly THIS time?"

Hermione glared. "Sir, I brought you a note from Professor Lupin." She took the crumpled note out of her pocket and handed it to him. Snape opened it and read. His face went from annoyed...to blank. "I see..." Well come in Miss Granger, I guess I should follow these orders..."

Hermione didn't dare ask questions and just came into the office and sat down. Professor Snape's office had an ugly assortment of potion ingredients all over the walls, of which he was dashing to one corner to the next gathering ingredients. "Miss Granger, would you please heat up a cauldron for me? They are in that cupboard closest to my desk...don't doddle just do it!" He was stressfully putting ingredients onto the desk and dashing back for more. Hermione had gotten a small black cauldron from the cupboard and set it on the fire that Snape had started while rushing for ingredients.

As soon as Snape had gotten all of what it seemed he'd need he began adding ingredients to the cauldron as carefully and as slowly as he could. Hermione stood there waiting patiently watching him add the ingredients. One by one, bottles emptied, the water simmered and popped and bubbled while Snape added necessity after necessity. remedy after remedy.

Finally, Snape transferred the concoction to a large container and covered it. "Take this to Lupin." was all he said when he handed it to her.

He turned his back to her and she left, feeling extremely strange.


	8. chapter eight

Draco was sitting alone in the hall now. He listened quietly as the gentle drip drop of water came to his ears from the walls of the dungeons. He smiled pleasently. Drifting slowly into deep thoughts, thoughts of things no one ever expected him to think of. He thought of the glistening Hogwarts lake. It's beauty entrancing to the eye of one staring at it's mystery. He thought of the night sky. The stars above dancing and twinkling miles away from where he was. He thought of the forest, mysterious and dark. Longing for his fears to dance away from him long enough to linger in it curiously.

As he drifted into these thoughts, an ecstatic smile overcame him and he sighed deeply as though he was falling asleep under soft, silky covers and sheets and the rocks of the wall were his pillow. Bliss. Wonderful serenity.

His thoughts were picturing everything he wanted, to be anywhere BUT the dungeons. No one knew that he snuck out every night just to admire the beauty of said Hogwart's grounds.

No one knew of his secret thoughts, his secret desires. No one knew that he had run away from home that summer. His father was the reason. Not only had his father been sent into Azkaban for being a Death Eater and wanting him to follow in his footsteps, but he had also said already that he was one. Always assuming that Draco wanted to be just like him, when in reality, Draco had never shown any affection toward his father whatsoever. In truth, he had never loved him.

And it always seemed vice verca with his father. Talking always of riches, and power. Maybe this isn't what Draco wanted. Did he ever think of that at all?

Still, popularity was nice. The fact that girls stared at him every way he turned and boys wanted to be him made him smile. His ego often took over. He now lived alone. No one knew. But if they did, maybe his popularity would grow? He opened his eyes and smirked. "How lovely." He murmured. He stared ahead and his smirk faded. Granger was walking toward him, or to the area to go past him, whatever.

"Get out of my halls Granger." he said. She ignored him and walked on out of the dungeon doors.

"Mudbloods." he murmured and stood up dusting off his pants and his robes. He headed out the doors as well and went out of the front doors. The air was crisply cold now. His hair moved slightly in the cool breeze. He seemed to be the only one outside. He looked left, then right, to make sure no one was around to see where he was going. He marched his way down by the lake and, with a last glance around, flopped down on the grass and stared up at the gradually darkening sky.

"Ah," he said. "The simple pleasures of life." And he thought..._If only everyone else could understand..._

Hermione was once again knocking on Professor Lupin's door. She waited a little while before he actually opened it. He looked around and made sure no one was around before letting Hermione in.

"What is this all about Professor, can you please tell me?" Hermione asked him, a hint of anxiousness imbeded in her voice. Lupin didn't answer, he only draped the windows and looked at her. The look on his face was mingled with sadness and contemplation. Something inside of him stirred and made him feel nautious for a moment before he finally decided to tell her.

"Hermione, please, sit down." He said motioning toward a chair. Hermione only stood there, holding the potion tight in her hands, eyes wide in expectation at whatever news he was about to give her. Lupin twiddled his thumbs and looked around the room before finally deciding to stand up straight and come right out and tell her.

"Everything you told me about Tru, happened to ME at age 16, before AND after my birthday. And I didn't know what it meant until my father told me." Hermione's eyes grew fearful and she thought she knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Hermione, Tru is becoming...a werewolf." Lupin finally said, a hint of a sob emerging from his tired lips.

Hermione's stomach lurched. She knew it. All along somehow. "That potion is what I use every month, before and after a full moon. You need to give it to her before tonight. I am asking you to do me this favor Hermione. I need you to slip that into her drink at dinner. And in the morning, I will explain everything to her. Please."

He had crossed the room and put a hand on either of Hermione's shoulders, tears in his eyes. A true pain became clear in his eyes. He didn't want his daughter to go trough the same pain and utter misery that he had for the past 23 years. Hermione could see this clearly and understood. She also wanted her best friend to at least have some kind of remedy for this, even if it wasn't curable.

"Yes Professor. I will do that for you. I will most certainly do it..for Tru."

Dinner was a restless event for Remus. His eyes kept traveling over to the Gryffindor table at Hermione and Tru. Hermione had the potion in her cloak and he knew it. They had discussed it before she had left his office. She would have Harry and Ron distract her and she would slip some into her drink.

When Hermione had told Harry and Ron, not only were they shocked, but mortified. They agreed to help in any way possible, this gave relief and some pride in Remus' heart toward them. He was glad his daughter had such good friends to count on especially at this time in her life..even though she didn't know it yet.

He kept glancing at the table with such anxiousness one would think he was spying on them all! Finally Harry signaled to Ron, who was a few seats away and Ron nodded. Ron jumped up on the table and slipped in a bowl of clam chowder. Everyone, including Tru, was staring and laughing. Remus eyed Hermione, and sure enough, she took the vile from her cloak, dumped the pumpkin juice out of Tru's goblet and poured in the potion, then adding some more pumpkin juice to add the illusion that it WAS juice.

Remus sighed in relief. "Thank you Hermione." he whispered silently. "Thank you."

Draco, who had been eyeing Weasley's stupid stunt, suddenly saw Granger do something to Lupin's drink. Was she putting something in it? like a POTION? or..a poison?

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he stood, moving across the room toward them. But the hall was beginning to empty and he was dragged out with the rest of the crowd. He would have to wait.

Tru, Ron,Harry and Hermione walked out of the hall together. Ron, Harry and Hermione kept looking anxiously over at Tru, who was pale, but her head was high. "How are you feeling Tru?" Ron asked out of nowhere.

Tru yawned and stretched as they entered the portrait hole. "I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed alright everyone?" She nodded at them all and went into her dorm.

As soon as she got there, her stomach lurched...


	9. chapter nine

It was nearing midnight. The full moon was blanketed by the dark clouds outside. Not a soul in Hogwarts was awake..accept one. Tru was staggering in the Entrance Hall toward the main doors. Her breath deep and gasping as though begging for air that she couldn't find. Her eyes were wide and very white, she was very pale and couldn't seem to see very well, as she kept falling down on the ground.

Her breath became faster and more urgent as she reached the doors. She didn't seem to know what her urge was to suddenly go outdoors, or what was going on anyway. She jumped onto the handles of the doors and pulled as hard as she could and opened them. An almighty screech went through the hall as the doors opened to reveal a cold night outside. It was currently October the 29th, but as soon as midnight struck, it would be October 30th.

Tru staggered through the doors clumsily and ran toward the forest with all of her strength. She could just see the trees. She seemed to be begging them toward her, she had no clue why she wanted to be in the forest so much. She could hear something from the forest, a high pitched howl. She wanted to go toward it, she was almost there...

She staggered and fell down to the ground on her knees. Her breath became hollow and deep. She looked at her hands, her nails were growing at an alarming rate and hair seemed to be sprouting from every inch of her body. Her head felt funny, it lolled around onto either shoulder and she clutched at herself.

She opened her mouth and her breath grew deeper and deeper, her feet, were not her own. They were long and ugly with dark fur on them and long claws that dug into the ground. Finally she looked up at the moon, and from low in her chest came a piercing howl that echoed into the luminous night...

The forest had been quiet for a time before midnight had struck. The wolf was now running through it, confused and so aware of it's surroundings. It was frightened, wanting to know where it was and why it was there. Things seemed to go in slow motion as it ran faster and deeper into the forest. The trees passed it in a giant dark blur and it's destination was a mystery even to it.

The sounds of the night flooded it's senses as it sprinted here and there through the tall trees. Owls hooted from high above in the tangle of many branches, snakes hissed from below as it ran past them, the leaves rustled under it's large feet stomping upon them with great force, the wind whooshed in it's ears and through it's elegant black fur, caressing it to the point of gentle but frightening comfort.

Finally the wolf stopped running and collapsed in a heap by the lake that remained in the middle of the forest. The creature whimpered, as though crying. It's mournful cries echoed through the trees awakening many creatures to their displeasure. Howling and whimpering ever so sadly into the cold, dark night. The wolf looked up through the trees and saw another figure walking slowly toward it.

The wolf became frightened, more than it had been, as it watched the creature come closer and closer with each agonizing and frightening crunch of leaves. From the darkness, another werewolf came into the light, looking down upon the other, sadness in it's eyes. Suddenly, the younger of the two, the one on the ground, heard a voice, coming from the other wolf.

"Hello, Tru." The voice was familiar, and comforting in a way...and then she knew. "Dad?" she replied. They were not speaking in human voices, but in growls and whimpers only they could understand.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me."

"What's happened to me? Why are we like this? I knew you were, but I thought you said it would skip a generation."

"I thought it would too. But you showed all of the signs, be thankful to Hermione, she retrieved a potion from Professor Snape, the same I use to keep my human consience while I am like this, and slipped it into your drink at dinner. If she didn't, you wouldn't understand me right now."

Tru looked around and stood. She wobbled a little bit, not used to such horrific posture.

"Why now?"

"When I was 16, that's when it happened to me too. It's just how it goes. I'm so sorry about this Tru, if I could have stopped it I would have."

A tear came to the eye of her father's wolf. He whimpered and sat on the ground. Tru approached him and sat close to him, cuddling up on his dark, fuzzy shoulder.

"It's allright Dad...I know I'll have you through this."

Her father looked down at her and licked her forehead affectionately. He put a large paw on her shoulder and sat there with her, both were whimpering and howling occasionally.

The night wore on like this, both wolves fell asleep by one another, one who didn't know better would think this as two ordinary wolves of the same pack just sleeping in the clearing in the forest. The warmth and love between the two shone through. The wind whistled through the trees that night. Creatures roamed through the forest like any other night. Hunting and being their natural selves. Owls hunted mice, snakes slithered through the dark leaves below, rats and giant cats prowled through the trees seeking either shelter or food. It was like any other normal night to them.

But for the two wolves sitting in the clearing next to each other, this was a giant change, and something they would have to live with, for the rest of their lives.

Tru's eyes blinked open at the morning sun, grass was her bed, her father, her pillow. She awoke to find him sleeping against a tree, holding her close. She stood up to find herself fully clothed, but her clothes were ripped in many places, thankfully covering all that needed to be covered. She found it hard to stand and fell upon the ground again. She felt unusually weak, tired, and somewhat scarred on her left ear. Looking at her father, she knew that it wasn't a dream she had, but reality in one of the most horrible ways.

She curled up by her father again and cried there, her head on his shoulder. She knew she had to be strong about this. And do everything her father did in these conditions every month for the rest of her adult life. But the thought of it made her shudder as though she was freezing cold...but when she thought further, it WAS cold outside.

Her father woke next to her and looked down into her eyes. He saw the same sadness he thought he'd see and understood completely. "I'll take you to the Hospital Wing. You'll be in there for a couple of weeks. I'll be sure to tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

He stood and picked up his daughter and, silently, he carried her out of the forest and back up to the castle.


	10. chapter ten

Draco woke early on October the 30th, stretching his arms to the air and letting out an almighty yawn. He scratched his head and stood from the bed and walked toward the window. His eyes were half open an his hair was thrown this way and that. But he knew he'd gotten a good sleep. And he needed it, for today was the first Quidditch match of the season, against the Gryffindors. Oh how Potty Wotty would be surprised if they won the game. For if Gryffindor won, they'd have to answer to the Slytherin team.

Draco didn't know WHY this bothered him so, but he still enjoyed the fact that he'd be flying on his broom again soon. No one knew that he flew on his broom for the sake of sheer enjoyment and the feeling of the wind whipping at his white-blonde hair. No one knew his fedish for flying under the night sky or the basic thrill of just playing his favorite game. Everyone thought he just wanted to win and show off to Potter how much better he was than him and his mudblood, poor, and werewolf spawn friends.

He looked up and out of the window at this thought. Why _did_ he not like them? Was it because Potter was famous and he wasn't and hated him out of sheer jealousy? Was it because although Weasley was poor he still had a family that cared for him and was also jealous of that? Was it because Granger had a future not from her popularity but from her wits? Was it because Lupin had a caring father and he didn't? Was he just merely jealous of all of them and insulted them out of spite and envy?

Or was it because his father raised him to hate muggles, half bloods, poor people, and those with father's of less stature and grateness? This thought made Draco's blood boil with the heat of the sun.

Maybe he should try being nice to them for once...after all. The last thought was true, his father raised him that way. And being that he hated his father with the deepest of passions, he wanted to change his form, his personality, everything, to show his family he wouldn't sink to their pitiful level of greed and malice.

But his ego was telling him it would ruin his popularity. His ego may be loud but the discomforting thoughts of his father hovered in his mind, and they made a good point.

Maybe he SHOULD be nice to them. Maybe he should actually try and be civil and even...he gulped...become FRIENDS with them?

These thoughts hovered so delicately and blissfully in his mind that he didn't even realize he was dressed in his uniform, had his broom and was already going down to breakfast...

Tru wasn't at breakfast, and this grately bothered Hermione. She knew that she had transformed in the night. Harry and Ron knew so too. And they also hated it. They sat there at breakfast, eating slowly and quietly. No one seemed to realize their mournful looks of worry. The air inside the great hall was excited and anxious for the first Quidditch game of the season. Not even Harry could wait. He was already in his uniform. But he WAS disappointed that Tru would not attend.

"Well, I better be heading down to the field, you know how Katie is, now that she's captain!" he said and he rose from the table, his firebolt held tightly in his left hand. Ron and Hermione nodded to Harry and bid him good luck.

When Harry left the hall, he bumped into someone headstrong and almost fell backward. "Sorry!" he said suddenly before looking up at Draco Malfoy. Harry's face suddenly went into a sneer and backed away. Draco's eyes were wide in shock but he straightened up and threw his shoulders back.

_This is your opportunity Draco, say something nice to him then walk off._

"Watch where you're going Potter!"

_Damn my pride..._

He walked away leaving Harry staring after him for a bit. "That bastard." he mumbled before leaving the hall soon after Malfoy and walking over the frosty grounds to the stadium.


	11. chapter eleven

Tru was lying awake in the Hospital Wing, agony running through her veins. She longed to go to the Quidditch stadium as though nothing ever happened. She'd been crying, not from her misery, but from the sore joints on her body. Her father had noted that first transformations were always the most painful. And left a two week long aftermath. These two weeks of which she would have to spend sitting in the Hospital Wing.

And Madam Pomfrey was gone, so she couldn't heal her wounds. She had gone on vacation due to the fact that she was getting married, she had been replaced, for the time being, by her cousin, Nathan Pomfrey. The man was nice but had no common sense to do anything but administer potions and had no knowledge of healing charms.

He was a short and plump man with greying hair and dark, twinkling eyes. At the present time, he was sitting in Madam Pomfrey's office, out of sight at the moment. He had given Tru a potion that would supposedly make her sleep until the next morning. She had drank it, but was still awake. The hubbub in the hall told her that the match was nearing start. This made her sigh deeply and sadly. She promised Harry that she would be there. Since Ron had quit the team the previous year, he had always saved perfect seats for her, himself, and Hermione. But today, she supposed, only two seats would be saved.

"Well." she said. "I could always ask about it later." Thus silence was restored to the wing. Such a silence that Tru actually felt peaceful for the first time in the last 24 hours. There wasn't a sound besides Tru's unrythmic breathing. It was staggerous and uneven, due to the fact that her throat was sore from all of the howling and whimpering she'd done, which she wasn't exactly used to, 16 years of growing up and never doing it was all gone now. Because now even BREATHING was a pain in the ass.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Hours spun around her head as what seemed to be the potion had finally taken her to sleep.

Draco was flying around the Quidditch field in search of the snitch, keeping a close eye on Potter all the while. The air was cold and bit at his face with every swift swerve of his broom. He almost wished that he had dressed in triple or quadroople layers of robes. His nose was sniffly and his hands seemed to be attatched to his broom. But his eyes and the rest of his senses were eternally alert. He kept an even closer eye on the rest of the team. Gryffindor was in the lead and he knew that they'd be attacking Potter any moment. And his thoughts, as crazy as they were to him even, were determined to prevent that.

Eyes ever watchful, he continued to fly deep circles around the stadium. Nothing caught his eye at all for the longest time. He was beginning to become frustrated. He flew up next to Potter, catching him by surprise. "What do you want Malfoy?" Potter shouted from his broom. Draco remained silent, ever watchful. "Look, Potter, just let me win this match, it would cost you a lot to win it. Like a limb,"

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?"

"No, you don't seem to get my point-"

"Oh, no I get your point. Malfoy the git just wants to get his fame and glory as always, get away you slime!"

And with that, Potter flew off leaving Draco fuming. "He just DOESN'T let anything through does he? The thickhead..." he muttered turning his broom around to go the other direction. His thoughts were drifting when suddenly the crowd began to cheer from the Gryffindor section. Draco turned and saw Potter bolting to the right of him. Draco gasped and flew after him. He HAD to get that snitch. Not just for the game, but for Potter's own safety.

He urged his broom as much as he could but it wouldn't go any faster. The Slytherin side began cheering, making Draco feel sick with ego. He pushed and he pushed but his broom would just not give in. "Come on you piece of dung! GO _FASTER_!" He growled at it. But it was too late. The crowd roared in his ear as he saw Potter raise his right hand in triumph.

Now he'd done it. The whole of the Slytherin team was heading toward the front of him. They halted, hovering in midair before him. Draco knew what to do, he flew as fast as he could and..before the bludger hit Potter, he streaked in front of him, blocking it and getting the blow, making him fall from his broom to the ground. The last thing he heard was a sickening crack before passing out.

When Draco awoke, he found himself in the Hospital wing. A chubby little man hovered before him and he jumped, letting out a little yelp. "Who're you?" he spat making the man jump backward. "I am Sir Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey is on holiday, she's getting married and won't be back till next month on the twentieth. And I'm sorry to tell you, you've broken your left leg, it should take about a month to heal."

Draco's eyes widened. "Can't...can't YOU heal it? With some sort of...CHARM?" he asked, panicking. "No, I'm afraid I'm not as skilled as Madam Pomfrey, I can only give you pain relieving potions till it heals. Until then, you will have to remain here. Your work will be brought to you by fellow students until time comes for you to get back on your feet. Now get some rest while I go and get yours and Miss Lupin's dinner."

Draco's head twitched. "Who?" but the man didn't answer, he left the wing leaving Draco alone...with...Draco looked over to the bed next to him and he jumped, making a pulsing pain go through his leg. There, asleep at the moment, was Tru Lupin. Her face was pale...was she dead? No...she was breathing. What happened to her? She looked awful...not like she didn't before but still...She looked as though she'd been drained of any energy.

He sat there staring at her for a long time, trying to wonder what had happened to her. He snorted. Why did he care what happened to HER? Wait. Didn't he say he was going to try and be nice to them from now on? He had proved that he was going to by taking the blow for Potter. "OW!" He held his leg. "This is what I get for being nice to them..." he muttered to himself. As he said this, Tru stirred. Draco froze, his eyes wide and locked on her tired body.

At that moment he knew she was probably going to be the only person to ever talk to her for a long time. Being that the Slytherins probably thought him a freak for saving a Gryffindor from a bludger in the face. Draco sighed. He might as well make the best of it. But should he wake her up?

"Hello?" He said softly in her direction. "Um..hello? Are you waking up? Because if you're not..I..I'll um..leave you to sleep...Lupin? LUPIN!" he shouted. Still no answer. He sighed and slumped back into the pillows. Great, goodness knew how long she'd be asleep, he didn't want to talk to that strange man who would be running the hospital while he was there. But oh well...He'd just have to wait until later to...

To do what? Suddenly talk to a girl he'd tormented and teased for 6 years? To suddenly say "Oh hello, I'm hurt too, wanna talk?" that would NEVER happen. This was going to take a considerable ammount of time. Goodness only knew how long she would be in here too. And who knew...maybe it would take the entirety of that time to even get her to talk like a civil human being to him.

_This..._Draco thought..._Is gonna take some work... _


	12. chapter twelve

Tru had an uncomfortably long sleep. At some points during her dreams, her body wanted to wake itself up, but the potions effect was working ever so delicately on her fragile, weak body. Time after time images of the forest blurred themselves into her mind making Tru even more uneasy. But sadly there was nothing she could do about it until she woke up.

She tossed. And she turned. Nothing could stop it it seemed to her until...

Hours after she had fallen asleep, someone was shaking her. Thankfully, she opened her eyes from her horrid dreams to see Sir Pomfrey holding out a plate of turkey and potatoes. "Thought you and the young sir would be hungry so I bought you both some food." Tru sat up and took the plate hungrily. "Thank you...wait...young sir?"

Sir Pomfrey left the room leaving Tru a little confused until a voice from her left made her jump. "Have a good sleep there, Lupin?" She looked over to see Draco Malfoy, his leg in a splint, resting on a pillow and eating turkey and potatoes like she was. Tru's eyes narrowed. "What did you do Malfoy? Broke your leg while trying to show off to your filthy, horrible Slytherin friends were you? You slime."

Draco took in a breath and pretended not to hear her insult. Tru noticed this and didn't care. She gobbled down her turkey and potatoes like a wild animal would. This thought made her uncomfortable and she ate normally. She finished her plate and set it aside. This wasn't enough, she was still hungry. She looked longingly at Draco's food, not even daring to ask if she could have it because she knew the answer that would portrude from those cruel lips.

Draco saw her eyeing it. He wasn't at all hungry, but he knew she would take his act of kindness in giving the rest of it to her as a mockery or something. Whatever she thought he was besides a selfish, conceided bit of slime. But he might as well give it a try...he'd done something else already. He heaved a sigh and held the plate out to her. "Here. Just take it. I know you're still hungry so just take it."

Tru did certainly look taken aback by this. She eyed it suspiciously. "What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do a thing!"

"Prove it."

Draco sighed and took a large bite out of a turkey leg. When that didn't seem to be enough, he took a large clump of potatoes and shoved it in his mouth. When he swallowed he looked at her grudgingly. "Happy now? I've proved that it's not poison so just take it!"

Still reluctant of Malfoy's intentions, Tru took the plate and set it in her lap. She looked at it in a strange way before looking back up at him. "What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean? Can't a person do an act of kindness without having someone be susupicious of him?"

"Not a person like you!"

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"OH! I don't know. Maybe because all you have EVER been to my friends and I is rude, mean, and just plain ignorant of our feelings. All you give a bloody damn about is yourself!"

"Well maybe I changed."

"Maybe, is the key word Malfoy."

"I am SERIOUS. Why can't you just accept the fact that you and I are going to be stuck in here together for a couple of weeks and get used to it."

"Or maybe I can pretend you're not here."

Tru turned over to face the opposite wall leaving Draco's mouth hanging open in anger. What a girl! What a arrogant, stubborn little girl! She had even tossed his plate over the floor! Draco sneered and layed back, his head facing the opposite wall.

_Cursed girl...can't even accept an act of kindness. People these days...Then again...I have been pretty harsh to her in the past. I knew it was gonna start out like this anyway. We've got a LONG way to go. Hell, I don't even think any of our time in here with her is going to do a thing but make things worse. BRILLIANT Draco. Just brilliant. Look what father's done to you. That bastard. That DAMN bastard._

These thoughts ran through Draco's head as he stared at the opposite wall before he heard something from the other bed...was that sobbing? He sat up and looked over at Lupin. Yes, she was shaking with would-be silent tears. Was she in THAT much pain from whatever she was in here for?

Draco opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He felt mighty awkward at this point...mighty awkward. He didn't know whether to reach over and pat her shoulder or just sit there and stare at her until she fell asleep from her tears. He suddenly straightened up. _Don't be like father..._A voice in his head mocked. He glared and tried to talk.

"Um..are you...are you all right?" he said softly.

"What's it to you?" was the cold and sobby answer from the other bed. Draco rubbed his bottom lip anxiously and spoke again. "I was just wondering. I mean...I'm the only one hear, so if you want to talk about it you might as well talk about it with me. Your friends will be asleep by now."

Tru's sobs stopped and she sat up, staring at him. "Are you faking me out Malfoy?" she said in the most angry tone he'd ever heard. His mouth screwed up and he tried to resist the thoughts in his head. _Don't show off...there aren't any Slytherins around...remember you WANT to be nice to her and Potter and Weasley and Granger...don't let your ego get the better of you..._

"OF COURSE I am you half wit. PSH. Why would I want to be nice to YOU! You arrogant werewolf spawn of a bitch." Draco spat before he slammed himself back on the bed and faced the other way.

_You ass hole._

Tru's tears rekindled themselves and she clutched her pillow as though for dear and precious life. Sobbing into it, trying to be as quiet as she could, but she knew he could hear her. What a bastard. What a selfish little twit he was. How she loathed him. How horrible things were right now. She wanted to just curl up under the blanket and NEVER come out again. This was something she never wanted to reveal, though she knew her three best friends already knew it.

And she couldn't blame her father. This wasn't his fault. Their whole family had a history of werewolves in it. And it all went back to her greatest of grandfathers. Sir Sabastian Lupin. Way back in 1433. What a history. And now it was her turn. She knew that life was going to be different. Like how her father's was. Not many people spoke to him..let alone OF him. He rarely got asked for a job other than at Hogwarts but that was because Dumbledore knew he could control it with the potion.

But what of her? In today's world things were much...MUCH...worse...and if that...MALFOY found out..it would spread like wildfire. With HIS big mouth. But the sad thing was...he WAS right. They would be in here for a while...possibly ALONE. And he would be the only person she could talk to besides sending owls to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But still. He'd be the only one in there with her.

She would have to TRY...TRY and make the best of her time...with Draco Malfoy.


	13. chapter thirteen

_The sun was long since gone. The moon was hidden, but she knew it was there. Lurking...spying on her from behind the mist and clouds of the cold and harmful night that had forsaken her deepest nightmares. She held her arms, rubbing them for the longing of warmth to touch them with it's gentle fingers. But it would never come. This was such an eternal cold. The darkness engulfed her like an unwanted blanket on a summer night. The wind slapped her face with the force of a rock and could have knocked her unconsious had she not the strength to hold her body's will against it. She pulled her cloak around her. She could see her breath forming in steam before her with every unsteady gasp. _

_It was as though she could SEE the cold right in front of her eyes as she took in every breath of it. The forest grew nearer and nearer, her steps became quickened and urgent. For some reason the forest was her only hope. As though life depended on her reaching it's vast hideaways. Closer and closer it became. Her breath was steadily growing deeper and deeper...And then..._

_She stopped right at the edge of the forest and stared into it, searching for something it seemed. Glancing through every leaf of every tree, quietly wondering what hid within. And then...she ran. She ran with all she had, faster and faster, the blur of trees and creatures clouded her vision as she hurried toward her destination. A howl shot her ears and she stopped. She was now in a clearing. She looked up at the moon. The orb shined upon her like a streetlamp a million feet high and bigger than any other light there. As she stared at it, her desire to touch it became emense. She raised her hand and let out a piercing cry that shattered the everlasting silence in the night and then..._

Tru awoke in the middle of the night from the same nightmare she'd been having for months in a row. She was shaking in a cold sweat and curled up under the covers, shivering though it was quite warm under those covers. Her mind was overflowing with stress and sorrow. A tear fell to the pillow and absorbed itself from the thermal to the goosedown.

She turned over and gasped. She had forgotten that Malfoy was there with her. Her loathing for him didn't change as she stared at his sleeping form. What WAS he playing at? That manipulative little brownnoser. Everyone liked him for his fame and glory and the fact that he would be a dark wizard one day. But who's to say he wasn't one already? That fiend. That horrible horrible fiend.

She turned back over on her other side and sighed. What time was it? She looked out of the window and saw the sun's first rays rising over the peak of the mountains. The beauty of the lush grounds greeting her like a postcard in muggle mail. Tru smiled, for the first time in 24 hours. Hogwarts was indeed a wonderful place. She loved it dearly. But she knew this year wouldn't be the same as the past 5. She knew that this year along with the next would be torture..

Now that she was a...a...

She couldn't even bear to THINK of the accursed word that hovered in the back of her mind that now described WHAT she was. She loathed the fact that her father had to go through it. As well as the rest of her family. But even more, she loathed the fact her mother had left because of what they were.

She hated to think of her.

So much.

Tru withdrew her gaze from the window and sighed.

"Good morning." a voice from her left made her jump a mile in the air. Draco Malfoy was still laying down, but was facing her and looked as though he had just awoken from a LONG and restless sleep.

"Ugh...don't scare me like that. What do you want?" she said irritably laying back down on her own pillow. "I just wanted to wish you a good morning, is that a crime?"

"From you yes because you probably just want something from me. So what DO you want? A foot rub? Well I'm not giving you one so back-"

"Perhaps a hello and good morning back from you?"

Tru stared at him and sat up. Draco just stared back at her, an earnest look on his face. Tru raised an eyebrow and examined every feature about him, wondering if she should take this seriously or not..."Good...morning..." she said cautiously. Malfoy smiled. "That's more like it. Now would you please just let me talk to you? And could we do it without bickering please? I honestly do want to be nice to you and your friends."

"But why NOW? Why not when we met?" Tru asked him. Her mingled expressions remained painted and glued on her face as though she were born that way. Draco was beginning to feel very provoked and his face screwed up. "Do I need a REASON to just want to be nice to people? GOODNESS seems like everything people do is a crime to you!

And with that he turned over again.

_No matter how hard you try this Draco...you're just gonna mess it up all over again..._

Remus paced his office, staring occasionally out of the window with a saddening look in his tired eyes. Today was Halloween, normally one of Tru's favorite holidays. But today, he wasn't so sure she'd even acknowledge it. Knowing how things were now.

Observing the grounds, he noted how unusually frosty the grass had become. The sun had just carried itself over the mountains and was settled as though it was on the very tip of them, gleaming it's heavenly rays down upon the green forest. Remus sighed deeply and sunk into his armchair. "What am I to do?" He rubbed between his eyes and then his temples in thought. He was extremely tired.

A knock rang through the room, which woke him up entirely. "Come in." he said quietly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and closed the door, locking it soon after. "You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry said sitting down in front of him.

Remus registered the anxious and tired looks on their faces before standing and leaning up against his desk. The thoughts running through his mind were louder than a tiger's roar. The buzz seemed to leak out of his ears and he feared the whole world could hear it, and not just the children who sat before him, but also those who might walk by the room or those who may still be asleep. Sighing, he looked into the eyes of each student before him and folded his arms.

"I want you all to do me a big favor. And it's not for me, but for Tru. I want you guys to take her all of her assignments, I want you to visit her as much as you can but DO NOT bring up anything that's going on. Treat her as though she has a mere common cold while she is in the hospital wing. Don't say ANYTHING to remind her of her new founded...werewolfism...Just don't even mention it to her. UNLESS she talks about it TO you. Other than that, don't mention it to her. And tonight, bring her something please. Perhaps some "late" birthday gifts. Or books to get her mind off of things."

Remus finished and took a long let out of breath while observing their nods and remarks of agreement. This at least comforted him a little. They agreed to do what they could and left for breakfast.

Remus sat back in his chair and faced the window. He could just see the forest's edge and beyond. He only wished there was a way to spare her. If only...he thought...if only...


	14. chapter fourteen

Draco had been laying awake all night just staring at the ceiling as though he was studying it with great interest. When in reality, he was trying to figure out a subject for him and Tru to just TRY and talk about without fighting. Rubbing his head he remembered the day of the snowball ambush. He still was a tad bit angry about that but he was still trying to let it pass. Halloween wasn't exactly enjoyable for him. He knew Tru was sitting awake next to his bed probably just trying to ignore his very presence.

He turned his head to the side and looked upon her. She was looking above her as though entranced. Her eyes were wide and staring. Those piercing green eyes...Her hair was tousled about her pillow and her mouth was slightly parted, breathing in small breaths, savoring every single one. She was quiet, as though in the deepest of contemplations. Draco sat up a little and she closed her eyes. He tilted his head...shook it violently and lay back.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second before being snapped out of it by the sound of a door crashing open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked in with a large basket of candy and treats, for Tru it seemed. He covered his face with the pillow as they approached and heard them talking.

"Hello Tru, I hope you're well?" Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed. Tru sat up and gave him a weak hug and a smile. "I'm doing better than I WAS if you know what I mean." she said softly. Draco's ears pricked up. "We were so worried!" Hermione said "What with you and-" She stopped and inaudible whispers were heard. Possibly Tru was telling them not to say anything because HE was there.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked over at the bed. "You have to spend your Halloween with THAT git?" Ron shouted in disgust. Hermione hissed. Harry's eyes just remained on the pillow. "Harry?" Tru touched Harry's shoulder but he got up and swiped the pillow off of his face. Draco recoiled and did a pathetic wave to him. "Well erm...HEY Potter..."

Ron, Hermione, and Tru's eyes widened. Draco seemed to be afraid of Harry. "I want to talk to you" said Harry in a strange voice. As though he was questioning Draco's very existence to the very last hair on his head. "Harry has he done something to you that we need to know about?" Tru said. "Yah he did." Harry said. Draco nodded a no feverishly and tugged Harry's sleeve. "He saved me from having my face smashed in by a bludger." he said.

Draco sank back into the pillow. "At the match, remember Ron? Hermione? You saw him fly in front of me. Did you actually INTEND to save my skin?" Harry said striking his gaze back down upon Draco.

Draco looked up and sat up on his elbows looking at Harry. Then Ron, Hermione, and Tru. He sighed a short time and eyed them all. "Yes Potter. I did it to save you. I just thought I'd turn myself around for once. Perhaps even...try to make ammends for the past 5 years of horrible insults I bestowed unto you four. I knew those Slytherins were going to beat you senseless if Gryffindor won the match. That was why I asked you to let me take the snitch instead. But instead you had to think of me how I WAS before. And I don't blame you because the way I was is something horrible. But like I said, I'd like to make ammends."

He stuck out his hand and Harry looked into his eyes. The look in them to him was something of a deeply hidden pain, but a sincere look nonetheless. Harry was about to put up his hand to shake but Ron took his wrist. "Harry, I bet you he had that all planned and he's going to do something to us if we 'make ammends. Don't shake!" "Oh Ron stop and sit down." Hermione dragged him down by the sleeve and Harry shook Draco's hand. "Draco." Harry nodded. Draco gulped and said "Harry." nodding back.

Harry turned and smiled at the others. "Just give him a chance. They say there's some good in everyone don't they?" Ron and Hermione and Tru trusted Harry with all their hearts. And they figured he was right. So they all shook Draco's hand and they spoke to one another for quite some time before Harry,Ron,and Hermione left the Hospital Wing.

Tru and Draco were suspended in an awkward silence for at least a half an hour before one decided to speak. "Listen...erm...Draco." Tru said. Draco's head snapped up to look at her. "I'm sorry for being a bit difficult when I know you tried to be nice and civil with me. But I must admit that...and don't be offended please...your ego seems to be trying to get the better of you." Draco snorted. "I know that much. I try not to let it but somehow I always do. And if I do while we ATTEMPT to be civil at the present time...I apologize in advance."

Tru smiled. _She has a lovely smile...ack what?_

Draco shook his head violently and made a crooked smile at her. "Can I ask you one question though?" she asked him cautiously. His smile became fixed. "Yes?"

"Why the big decision to turn yourself around?" she put it quite bluntly. Draco's smile fell to the ground and he tried to supress a sneer. "I don't need a reason do I?" his tone was low but she knew he was getting a bit offended for no apparent reason. "Well it's just...over the past years you have been-"

"I KNOW how I've been. YOU don't have to clarify that."

"All right...I'm sorry...I was just wondering." Her face was a bit hurt. And Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so..."

"I know."

Tru turned toward the wall then looked back at him. He was looking at her with..was it pity? "What?" she said. "You look so pale I just realized..." Tru looked away. "So?" she snapped. "I have also wanted to ask you what you were in here for."

"What does it matter. I'm sick. Does that matter?"

"Well yes...but what do you have? Pnuemonia? A cold? What?"

"ITS NOTHING!"

Tru turned over on her side and growled in frustration. Draco shoved his body into the soft pillow beneath him before turning to say something to her. But before he could open his mouth, she began to sob uncontrollably into her pillow. Draco felt somewhat awkward. It must be something...deadly...

His breath caught in his chest...why else would she be crying if the reason she was in here was for something..Or maybe he was just jumping to conclusions a bit. He reached over and patted her shoulder gently. Tru stopped her crying and turned over to look at him. Her eyes were now red and puffy but their piercing color shined like two Christmas lights. Draco just looked at her. "I'm sorry...if it's something too personal...I shouldn't have asked."

Tru looked down at the ground and then back at him. He saw in her eyes...sorrow...a pain he thought only he had...loneliness...He gasped slightly and looked away for a second before looking back. "It's all right...Draco." she said softly. "It IS personal and...MAYBE I will tell you...but not now. I'm sorry but I still don't trust you."

Draco nodded. "I understand. And I don't mind. Mere accquaintances don't trust each other much until they know one another to the bone as friends now do they?" Tru smiled and nodded. She held her hand out to him and he took it. They shook hands and looked at one another knowingly. They smiled and then lay back into their own beds. "I apologize again Draco." Tru said closing her eyes.

"I do also apologize." Draco said.

"Good night." Tru said.

"Good night Tru."

Silence fell over the wing at this time. Both teenagers closed their eyes and turned over. The mending of their rivalry had ceased the discomfort that had hovered there for the past couple of nights as they lay there from their alements. Dreams floated down from the Heavens to grace their minds as they continued their slumber throughout the rest of the night. One never knows what such an act can do to one night.

"I'm telling you Harry, he's planning SOMETHING. And I WANT to find out what it is!"

Ron had been fuming for at least a half of an hour to Harry about shaking Malfoy's hand. "Ron why don't you just calm down and try to think of this in a calmer note?" Hermione said irritably.

"HOW CAN I! He's probably trying to find out what's wrong with Tru and who knows he might use it against her. Pretend to be her friend and then use her secret against her by telling the WHOLE school or something!"

"You're just drawing to the worst of conclusions in this case Ron." Harry noted. "I admit it's a little bit suspicious but we still shouldn't drop ourselves to a bad assumption of his intentions. Why don't we just wait and see what happens and express our judgement then."

"Harry is right Ron." Hermione said. "We just need to wait and see what happens and THEN judge him from there. I admit the past years with him were NEVER pleasent but we still shouldn't assume, after his small rescue of Harry from injury, that he wants to do something horrible. No one just does something like that for no good reason. So please just try and be calm about this."

Ron calmed himself and sat himself on a chair, staring into the fire. He didn't say another word for the rest of the night.


	15. chapter fifteen

_The wind howled as she ran, going faster and faster every second. The howling burning in her ears as she ran toward it. Where was it coming from? She HAD to know. She ran closer and closer and then..._

Tru was tossing in her bed and Draco had reached over to try and shake her awake. "TRU! TRU WAKE UP!" He shouted, shaking her harder every second. This was greatly worrying him that she was shaking like this. Should he call for help? He shook and he shook until finally...

Tru's eyes snapped open and she gazed right into Draco's confused eyes. "What a nightmare you must have had. You scared the wits out of me with your screaming, you woke me up..." His voice had a frightened monotone and his hand had not yet left her shoulder. Tru had no idea why this dream bothered her EVERY TIME she had it. Considering the well known fact to herself that she had been having it for many nights now...

"I'm sorry..." she said staring off in another direction, rubbing her temples and breathing fast, small breaths. Draco took the pitcher of water next to him and poured a glass, handing it to her. "I hate that feeling after a nightmare...makes me wanna get on my broom and fly, get it all out of my head." he said as she took it.

"Well if I knew how to fly, I would." She said blushing but hiding it behind the cup as she drank. Draco's eyes widened. "You've NEVER flown? EVER?" he said bewildered.

Tru nodded quickly and set down the cup, not even daring to look at him. "Nope...I never really tried. I never took much interest in it besides Quidditch. And when I DID...I failed miserably. I had always wanted to fly since I first tried. It looks...absolutely wonderful. One would think a muggle wishes he or she could fly. But the fact that WE get the opportunity to do so...and I can't...makes me feel kind of like a dreamer.I just don't think I will EVER learn..."

Draco looked at her face...the longing on it as she spoke of flying reminded him of a baby bird who had yet to learn how to use it's own wings. For some reason...he had the urge to be as kind to her as possible, to make her smile that smile he had just barely become accquainted with. This was odd...very odd for him.

He made her look at him by saying "Hey, no one ever said you couldn't fly, baby birds have yet to learn, they just need to spread their wings first. Think of yourself as a baby bird, one day you'll be ready."

Tru's face was...if anything...surprised. She just smiled slowly and nodded her head. "Draco...that was inspiring...where did you hear it?" she asked...still mezmorised. "I don't know...I came up with it on my own just now." chuckled Draco. He ceased his chuckling and looked at Tru. For a long moment they just sat there until they realized...and looked away.

"So are you feeling any better from that nightmare?" Draco asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, thanks for talking with me...have a good sleep.." she turned over and stared at the wall, thinking. Draco looked at her for a long time before laying back down and shaking his head, then falling back to sleep.

_That was an odd feeling...yet somehow...i liked it..._

Remus had been slowly trailing his way to Professor Snape's office that night. It wasn't too late that he could measure, and he NEEDED to talk about something with him.

The halls were empty and quiet. The torches were all out and it was VERY hard to see. He couldn't light his wand, lest he'd disturb a sleeping portrait. His steps echoed throughout the halls in little clicks and thumps that seemed like an odd type of morse code. Only a week after Tru's transformation it had been. Though it seemed such a longer time after. His limbs were still weak and though a cane might be needed, he decided otherwise.

The dungeons were ominous and Remus was reluctant to enter, but if he must he must. Slowly he walked down the dungeon corridor toward Snape's office. The door seemed so far in such a gloomy territory. Finally he reached it and knocked. At least three voices silenced and footsteps were heard before Snape opened the door. Inside was Professor Mcgonnagall, a tall, red haired woman, and Snape. The red haired woman was a nice looking woman, around Remus and Snape's age range. Her eyes were a deep hazel and her tiny heart shaped lips painted themselves into a beautiful smile. Remus' heart jumped and he smiled back.

"Severus, I came to have a word..but if this is a bad time.."

"Oh no Professor," McGonnagall said. "You can stay until we have left. Oh forgive me, this is my daughter Ellina." she gestured toward the woman who gave a nod and held out her hand. Remus shaked it. Her hands were soft and felt like porcelin. "A pleasure to meet you Ellina." he said politely.

"A pleasure to meet you too Professor, I've heard all about you." she replied cheerily. Her voice mathched her features, beautiful and calm. "Ellina is to be keeping an eye on my classes while I am on a leave for some duties that Professor Dumbledore has assigned to me. I thought I'd get her accquainted with everyone tonight and you and Professor Snape were the last to possibly get her accquaintance."

Snape gave a weak smile. (not normal.) "But since you two obviously need some privacy, I'll leave now and you can both talk. I bid you both good night." McGonnagall turned toward the door and Ellina gave that smile again and shook their hands. "Good night Professor Lupin, Professor Snape." she nodded as she said each of their names before turning to leave. "Good night." said Professor Snape and Remus in unision. As she turned to leave, both of their heads tilted and watched her back as she left.

When the door closed they looked at each other and snapped back to life, rubbing the backs of their necks at the awkward moment. "So Remus, you wanted to speak to me about something?" Snape broke the silence.

"Ah yes Severus, I wanted to express the matter of my daughter..."

"Yes?"

"Well she'll be on a monthly basis with me so I want you to keep an eye on her in class, I'm telling this to all of the teachers but to you especially because...Well I was wondering if you'd make extra potions to keep with you in class and if she shows any signs of ANYTHING at all tell her to report to my office so she can come and take it."

Snape eyed Remus' nervous and worrisome face before nodding. "I shall Remus." He gave a pompous look and turned around to shuffle some papers on his desk. "I will make some extras tonight, put them in seperate viles, give some to you in the morning and keep some here for her during class." Remus nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around. "Thank you Severus. Good night."

And without another word to either man, Remus left and Snape looked out of his window at the disappearing moon behind the clouds.

Draco woke early the next morning, Tru had still been sleeping. He looked around the wing and wrapped his blanket around him. It was unusually cold. It was now November the 6th. A little after a week since he and Tru had gotten into the Hospital Wing. It was taking much less of a time to get to know Tru than he thought. Thought he knew somewhere in her, she still didn't trust him very much.

He hated the memory of the previous day...but yet he loved it

(small flashback)

_Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin boy had walked in to bid him greetings and bring him food. They stopped by the edge of Tru's bed instead and started taunting her. "Get away from her, you don't know her! You morons." he had shouted at them._

_Pansy and the boy had looked right at him in a strange way then sneered. "First you save the Potter boy and now you're defending his friends, what kind of Slytherin are you, traitor." The boy had hit him clean in the eye and they both had left. Tru had looked at him, bewildered and they laughed about it._

Draco smirked. But knowing he would probably not be welcome in his Common Room now was a bit uncomfortable.

But, rubbing his black eye and thinking of the day before, he smiled and said

"Take that father."


	16. chapter sixteen

"Go ahead and try it."

"I can't do it."

"Come on just do it! It's fun and you know it is!"

"Oh all right!"

Tru had finally woken up and Ron had earlier brought a box of Bertie Botts to her to share with Draco. They were now playing the bean game in which they tried every single one in the box. Draco had discovered a disturbingly pink bean and was not willing to try it, as it was the mystery bean. They had been playing this game for hours that day and were having fun every second.

Draco nibbled the bean and then shoved it entirely in his mouth. His face screwed up and he pursed his lips. The flavor had been extremely sour, like someone had put an entire shaker of salt in his mouth at once. He waved his arms frantically and bounced up and down while Tru laughed so hard her sides were about to split. Draco finally swallowed the bean and slumped onto the bed. Smirking, he pushed the box toward Tru.

"Your turn." he said deviously. Tru mocked his smirk and chose a dark brown bean. She inspected it thouroughly before popping it into her mouth. As she chewed, her face molded itself into a look of deepest disgust. "What was it?" Draco said laughing and covering his mouth. "Earthworm." Tru choked out after she had finally swallowed. Draco laughed and Tru reached over to tickle his side. He twitched and scooted away.

Their gales of laughter could be heard a little ways down the hall. Word had gotten out about Draco. But Draco could honestly not care less. Many Slytherins had come in to express their deepest disgust at his new actions and even said they'd written a letter to his father. Draco still didn't show any sign of caring anymore than he already did. This deeply impressed Tru as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron seemed to be finally giving in to the fact that Draco was actually trying to be nice to them and make ammends. So he went along with it when they visited later that day after dinner was over.

"How long do you think you'll be in Draco?" Ron asked barely touching Draco's broken leg. Draco looked up at the ceiling. "Oh I don't know. A month probably." he said looking disgruntled. They all made noises of apology and imitated pain. "And the next match is between Slytherin and Hufflepuff on Tuesday." Harry noted.

Draco twiddled his thumbs and looked around. "I'm quitting the team." he said softly. All went silent and all eyes landed upon him. If ever this were a time to feel wierd, this was it. Draco had no intention of telling them anything about his father yet. Or the feeling of sorrow that he wanted to quit the Quidditch team just because he was disgraced to be in a house full of evil bastards. He would miss the feeling of being in the air on a broom. He missed it so much even now and it had only been a week. He had wanted to sneak out so many times as well. But being in his state, he just couldn't.

"Quitting your own Quidditch team?" Tru said shocked. "But what ever for? Sure the Slytherins hate you but still...they could like you again if you won them a game." Ron commented. "I don't WANT them to like me." Draco snapped. All of their heads jerked back in surprise. Draco's face fell and he blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione got up and said to Harry and Ron "We should be going now, we have a class." Harry looked at his watch. "er...yah..we should. come on Ron." Ron stood and said "We'll see you guys in a couple of days. We'll tell you ALL about the match when we come." he smiled and they all walked out, whispering.

Tru was staring in Draco's direction. Draco was staring ahead. Thoughts running all around in his mind as to what to say to her to cover this up. He didn't know why he wouldn't just tell her _'I hate my family, especially my dad, I hate having people assume I'm just like him! I hate that everyone likes me for my money and not for ME!'_

_Just say it Draco...she might actually understand you. _

"Are you feeling ok?" she finally asked him. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He didn't want to say anything about it just yet. He just nodded, smiling, and lay down.

"I know you and I don't trust one another much JUST yet Draco. But let me just tell you that if you need to say something I'll listen to you."

Draco sat up and looked at her, wide eyed. "You are the only person in my entire life to EVER say that to me..." he trailed off, just staring at her. Tru's eyes widened. "Really?"

Draco nodded and lay back down. Tru kept looking at him and repeatedly opened and closed her mouth to say something. Finally she said. "Good night Draco." "Good night Tru..." Draco said turning over. As Draco lay there he, for the first time in his time of feeling alone, he cried at the thought of knowing that he wasn't.

Finally it came the day that Tru was able to leave the Hospital wing and go back to normal classes. She was dressing behind the curtains by her bed while Draco spoke to her. "So what're you gonna do just go to classes and study? Are you gonna practice flying?"

"Draco it's not like I'm going to my HOUSE after being in a coma or something. I'm just going back to Gryffindor tower."

"I know. But still. This was actually pretty fun."

"Yah it was."

Tru moved the curtains and smiled down at him. "I'll come back in after lunch to visit and just hang out all right? I'll bring everyone else too." "All right then. Don't forget my food as well!" "What do I look like your maid?" They both laughed and Tru picked up her wand. "Well Draco, I'll be seeing you later."

Draco smiled and waved at her. Tru turned to leave but Draco stopped her. "Um Tru?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks...for understanding and believing me when I said I wanted to make things right. Just..."

_I'll tell her this much._

"Being a Slytherin is so overrated and I actually am not really looking forward to getting out of here. Just thanks for being a good...a good..."

"A good friend?" Tru asked him.

Draco smiled and held out his hand to her. "A good friend. And tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione too please?" They shook hands and smiled at each other. "You are most welcome Draco." Tru smiled and left the wing.

Draco stared after her for a long time before sighing and sinking back into the mattress. Staring above him he thought about the past two weeks for a LONG time. Those two weeks seemed like so much longer. As though they were years that passed of getting to know her and becoming good friends out of being enemies and mere accquaintences.

He wondered why he hadn't done this so much earlier...maybe he would have felt like this a long time ago.

This feeling...it was altogether new to him. The desire to speak to one he knew now understood him more than any other person and the process only took two weeks to accomplish. He could barely imagine what two months, or two YEARS would do to them. But the feeling...how he loved it...he smiled and fell slowly into a wonderful sleep full of wonderful dreams that one man could never even hope for.


	17. chapter seventeen

Remus sat at the high table that day, poking at his food like it was rubber and was for mere enjoyment of watching it wiggle. He kept looking over at Ellina and Snape, talking feverishly and laughing harder than anything into their plates. Jealousy arose in him occasionally but he found it to not matter as much. He looked down at Tru. She recovered faster than he thought she would. Her normal energy was back and she was acting as though nothing had ever happened. But in two weeks time she would have to go through it again. And then four weeks after that. And so on and so forth.

She was laughing and joking with her friends like she always did. He remembered when she was a child. That little face would always light up his day, even after a full moon. He smiled and then jumped hearing voice beside him. "Good afternoon Professor Lupin." Ellina was standing next to him with her plate almost emptied completely. "Oh..hello Miss McGonnagall. How are you feeling today?" he asked her smiling and, without noticing it, leaning his elbow into some dressing next to his chicken.

"I'm doing quite all right sir, but I was wondering if you wanted my lunch, I'm afraid I'm not too hungry and Professor Snape keeps refusing it saying that you might want it, he said you would be fond of it."

Remus' eyes widened and he looked over at Snape, who smirked. Remus glared then turned back to Ellina, smiling. "Well sure, I may not show it but I am rather hungry." So Ellina scraped her chicken and mashed squash onto his plate with a smile. Remus couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile. How radiant she was. "Um, Miss McGonnagall.." he said before she walked off.

Ellina turned around looking at him questioningly. "I was wondering, I'm going on a walk around the grounds later, would you mind coming along, just to get accquainted a bit more?" Remus' heart was pumping louder than a battle drum, he was sure the whole hall could hear it. Ellina smiled, she honestly seemed glad that he had asked her to take a walk with him. "Yes Professor, I would much like that. What time?" Remus was honestly shocked that she had said yes. He felt like a teenage boy again. "Oh around...5 oclock, meet me in the entrance hall. That's always a good place."

Ellina smiled. "Five it is." "Thank you Miss McGonnagall." Remus breathed. "Please Remus," she said. "Call me Ellina. Everyone else is." she turned and walked back to her seat after giving him a small wave. She sat back down next to Snape and smiled over at him. Remus couldn't help but feel goosebumps rising over every inch of him. He sincerely felt as though he was just asking her to a school dance. She hadn't even been there for more than eight days now and he already had a small fancy towards her.

For the rest of the lunch period, Remus ate his food like a gentleman, happily staring off into space, just thinking of happy times.

Draco was tossing a ball up in the air in the Hospital wing. He was certainly rather bored. Nothing had ever phased him like this simple rubber ball when he was bored before. Things were certainly quiet now that Tru had left. There was a small Gryffindor first year in a bed way at the other end of the wing asleep because she had tripped in the hall and fell straight into a ghost and had given her a small cold that wouldn't last very long.

He sighed as he stared around. The bed next to him, eerily quiet. The feeling that he had had for only half a week still floating deep inside of his chest whenever he thought about her. He didn't know exactly what it was. But whatever it was, was causing him to smile more than he ever had in his entire life.

But his happy thoughts were interrupted by Pansy and the boy, known as Gregory Berns, walked in and stopped at the edge of his bed. He glared evily at them and dropped the ball on the table by his bed. "What the hell do you two want?" under his blankets, he wrapped his fingers around his wand in cautious preperation. "WE," said Pansy. "Want an explanation for your...absolutely REPULSIVE behavior."

Draco sneered. "I don't need to explain to the likes of you." Gregory laughed. "You're acting like a pathetic Gryffindor. What kind of Slytherin pride is that?"

"Well maybe I'm NOT proud to be in Slytherin anymore."

Pansy and Gregory stared. Their eyes showing the most threatening gaze he had ever seen.

"Oh your father won't like that Draco." Pansy hissed. "He might find it enlightening enough to escape from Azkaban and teach you some REAL manners."

"My FATHER, as you put him, is nothing more than scum. If you two want to prance around commiting murders to innocent people fine. But leave me out of it. Maybe it's time you got to know who I really am instead of the accursed mask of money and popularity you knew me for. The only part of Slytherin I will ever have is the GUTS to just curse you right here on the spot."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight between each of their eyes. They're faces never changed, but he did notice both of them twitch slightly. "Oh what has gotten INTO you? Are you starting to have feeling towards mudbloods or something? You disgust me!" Gregory spit onto Draco's blanket. Draco's blood boiled he was sick of it. So sick he actually jumped up onto his broken leg. Pain seared the injured limb, but he stood fast. "Get the HELL out of this hospital wing or I will curse you to the day your grandfather was born." He growled under his breath. He had HAD it. He was sick of their taunts against him, not only because of his ego, but there was something else stirring inside of him. Not just pain and intolerance, but that feeling again...the one that usually made him smile...it was now giving him a courage to face his former friends because of their harsh words.

"You are WEAK Draco. You're defending the wrong people."

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT THEY ARE THE WRONG PEOPLE...they're no different than you and I."

"But they don't want what we can have." Pansy said slowly making her way toward him. Draco straightened his arm pointing his wand straight at her face. "I will do it. Don't think that I won't,Pansy. I do not care if you think of me as weak, because in truth YOU are the weak ones, you want to follow someone JUST as weak. Someone who kills others just to gain power in his tread of disgusting reigns of terror. There is no greater sign of being weak than sinking so low as to murder and think you are great. There is NO greater sign of being weak than even that, to follow something that low. You are the one who is disgusting Pansy. You ALL are. And if it were up to me I would get out of that accursed house of yours. You think IM the weak one...why don't you just TRY me?"

Pansy backed away from him, bearing her teeth and revealing her wand, Gregory followed suit. They pointed their wands at him. "Fine. You want it that way, we'll have you in here until the day you die."

Draco hissed under his breath and kept himself steadfast and confident. This was the LAST straw he was EVER going to take. The hatred boiling in his veins was hardly bearable. His arm began to shake as his wand pointed so determined upon their hideous bodies.

Pansy moved forward and shouted "FLIPENDO!"

Draco reacted quickly "EXPELLIARMUS!" knocking it right back at the both of them, knocking them backward. He moved forward, stumbling occasionally and pointed his wand down at them. "Get the HELL out of this wing...or you will see what strength I do have that you do NOT. And you will NEVER have."

Glaring, Gregory and Pansy marched right toward the door. But Pansy stopped and turned back to look at him. "Mark my words Draco, someday, your horrible turn of consience will turn against you. You ARE the weak one. And I know you know that Slytherins won't tolerate you. You are not welcome in our house. Because you ARE weak. Defending scum like them. One day Draco, one day. You will regret this." And she turned to leave. She left him standing there fuming. Finally he couldn't take the pain in his leg and he hopped back to his bed.

He layed there for the longest time breathing deeply and holding his leg, trying to massage through the cast that bound it to make it heal.

_They're wrong. They're the weak ones. They'll see._


	18. chapter eighteen

Tru tread the halls alone, staring at the portraits surrounding her. They looked down at her curiously, occasionally bidding hello, to which she would nod in reply. The silence surrounding her when their hellos were made was pleasent. The serenity of her lonely walk hovered around her like the wind. Her footsteps could not even be heard upon the carpeted floors.

Hogwarts' halls lead to places no one had ever found before outside of it. Places where you could learn to fly, speak so many languages at once, and talk to fairies and other "mythical" creatures. Tru walked her way up to the North tower of Hogwarts and observed the grounds. It was nearing late afternoon. She had earlier gone to visit Draco but he had been in a deep slumber and she decided not to wake him.

She heard of the incident that happened when Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Berns earlier that day. She felt some sort of pride toward Draco. And it made her smile. She stared up at the sky for a long time, sitting upon the wall and looking around her. The wind swirled her senses and she closed her eyes, and spread her arms. She stood on the wall and let the wind whoosh past her, as though she were flying.

Remus paced around the entrance hall, waiting for Ellina. He didn't want to look so nervous, but he couldn't HELP but be so. His footsteps echoed across the hall, they were the only noise that could so far reach his delicate ears. He paced for such a long time it seemed as thought thirty or more years had gone by until finally he heard someone walking down the stairs.

The person in question could not be seen. His eyes tried to adjust, thinking perhaps his eyes were just betraying him in some sort of way. Finally he could see her walking toward him, that smile upon her face that made him feel jumpy. "Hello, Remus, ready to go now?"

"Yah. I...I- I'm ready."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Oh...just around the grounds. Where I go mostly all of the time. Just around basically nothing special."

Ellina smiled and took his arm. Remus smiled widely and they proceeded to the grounds.

The grounds were not silent, but the serenity of them hung in the air so thickly they could feel it. The wind rustling through the trees was the music that flowed in their minds as they walked silently, their feet crunching on the ground beneath them. Remus kept sparing glances at Ellina. She was so beautiful. Her long red hair rested gently on her shoulders, blissfully billowing behind her on occasion with the wind. Her eyes observing the beauty of the grounds around her. She looked at him and smiled.

"So, Remus, tell me about yourself, your subject must be FASCINATING to teach."

Remus blushed.

"It's an interesting subject and the students are always eager to learn it."

"That's wonderful. I bet they're so eager because you teach it as though you are teaching them the back of your hand. I've seen your teaching methods. They're wonderful!"

"Thank you very much Miss McGonnagall."

"Please, Remus, call me Ellina, we may be colleagues but we can be friends to."

Remus smiled widely at this comment.

"All right...Ellina."

"So tell me, do you have a wife? Kids?"

"Er...I have a daughter, perhaps you've met her in class...her name is Tru."

Ellina contemplated for a moment.

"Tru Lupin...AH yes, she's a lovely young lady. I just met her today did she JUST start at Hogwarts?"

"Oh no she's been here since first year, she's just been in the Hospital Wing for two weeks."

"Oh...is she all right?"

"Yes I'm sure that she will be fine."

"Why was she in there for so long?"

"She fell ill, but she's doing much better."

"What about the wife? What's her name?"

Remus paused as they sat down by the lake. He hadn't spoken of his wife ever since she left. It was mighty awkward for him to speak of her now. Especially to someone who he was just accquainted with. But as he looked into those eyes of hers he felt he could trust her.

"Her name was Olivia. She is no longer with us. She left us when Tru was only two years old. She hasn't contacted us ever since."

Ellina's face was shocked.

"Oh...oh Remus I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, no everyone else knows you were bound to find out eventually. But to be honest, I don't mind."

"But her leaving you and your daughter...and never talking to either of you for fourteen years? Why ever would she do such a thing?"

Remus gulped.

"I um...I have a condition which has passed down to my daughter that I told her about and she ceased to be faithful to me. And that just proved we weren't in love."

"What condition would be so serious as to make a wife leave her husband and child for so long?"

"Well...do you promise not to run away if I tell you?"

Ellina's look was very serious. They got up and began walking again. She continued to stare at him and he looked at the ground.

"I promise, Remus."

Remus sighed deeply and looked at her.

"I...well...my family has a history of werewolves that has been passed down to me and my daughter, it's a difficult burden and my daughter sadly had the first full moon two weeks ago. I've had to tell all of the staff so that if she gets sick to send her to me."

Ellina's look never changed. She never stopped or ran away.

"Remus, I find nothing wrong with that."

Remus stopped and she stood in front of him. The look in her eyes was deep, so deep he couldn't exactly see, but a glimpse was all he could muster of it. Was it pity? No...understanding perhaps...

"Remus, there are many people with the same condition who don't take any circumstances to stay safe during the full moon and you obviously have some remedy for it."

"Yes...Professor Snape actually has made a calmer potion for my daughter and I."

"Remus I don't understand why your wife would leave you when she knows that you're not a murderous soul but a gentle and kind one who obviously would do anything for his family. And that is something very admirable. And I completely understand."

Remus looked up into her eyes again. They stayed in that gaze for the longest time. The smiles never left their faces until.

"Professors.."

They had somehow found their way right back to the front door of Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore there stood, his eyes twinkling and that smile broad on his lips. They snapped out of their stupor and walked up the steps. "Hello Headmaster." Remus said. Dumbledore smiled at him. "It is almost time for dinner in the great hall. I expect you're going Remus?"

Remus nodded and looked at Ellina, who looked away quickly, blushing. Remus walked back up the steps after Dumbledore.

"Remus?"

Remus turned to find Ellina smiling at him and stopping in front of him.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked him. Her eyes never leaving his.

Remus stuttered for a moment. "Erm...yes. Same time..."

"Every day? Perhaps?"

"YES...if...if-if you'd like.."

Ellina smiled and walked ahead to the Great Hall, Remus sighing and staring after her. His heart racing, and as he walked it felt like he was actually floating, for the first time in 14 years.


	19. chapter nineteen

Tru had been wanting to visit Draco all afternoon. She had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the Pansy/Gregory incident and they wanted to tag along. They had all been waiting for a chance to go and visit him but none had ever come up for them. They sat together in the hall at dinner finishing their food so they could go and see him.

Tru seemed particularly eager to see him for some reason. It was almost like she hadn't seen him in a few years. Their new friendship meant something to her, something mysteriously hidden in the deeper parts of her heart that she couldn't understand. She kept looking around the hall at everyone else, laughing and joking with one another. She just smiled thinking of her time in the hospital wing with Draco.

Harry had been observing her for quite a while noticing that she was acting peculiar. Staring off into space.

"Tru, do you want to go on ahead and we'll catch up?" he asked her. She jumped and smiled at him. "Yah, I'll go on, I'm done eating anyway. I'll see you guys in a few minutes. -K?" she hopped up out of her seat and bounded out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared after her.

"Harry, why'd you tell her that?" Ron asked. "Well isn't it obvious Ron, she likes him."

Ron and Hermione laughed out loud. "Harry," Hermione chuckled. "They haven't been good friends for more than three weeks, they don't know one another well enough to like each other in that particular fashion." "That doesn't matter," Harry said. "It doesn't matter how long you've known a person, that kind of thing just HAPPENS when you least expect it and it seems to have happened to our dear friend and our newly made friend. Either that or she was just talking about him all day saying how much she wanted to see him just because she wanted to give him that plate of crumpets we all made."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked at them both. Ron and Hermione seemed to have finally dawned on these facts. Tru DID talk about Draco a whole lot. It was only a little bit strange. It could just be a small crush that hadn't exactly dawned on Tru herself. They came to this conclusion and laughed about it before they left to follow Tru to the Hospital Wing.

Tru knocked lightly on the doors of the wing. Madam Pomfrey had returned and opened the door. "Good evening, Miss Lupin. I expect you are here to visit Mr. Malfoy?" she said, beckoning her in. "Yes. How was your trip Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey blushed and smiled saying "Oh..it was a splendid trip. My new husband and I went to the dragon races in Dublin, Ireland together. It was marvelous." she smiled and Tru smiled back as she walked up to Draco's bed. Draco was sitting up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "My leg is healed now." he said smiling. Tru smiled at him. "That's great! How do you feel?"

Draco jumped off the bed and spun around landing in a kneel in front of her and getting up. Tru laughed and sat in the bed that she had been in for two weeks. They spoke for a long time, laughing and joking like they did when they became friends. Things were so much better on Draco's behalf. He was planning a visit to Dumbledore to be resorted. Or at least he HOPED to be. The burden of returning to the Slytherin common room and possibly being beaten to a pulp by them all wasn't exactly a pleasent contemplation.

As well as knowing he wasn't going home to his horrid mother and mansion and living in the Leaky Cauldron as he did, he couldn't possibly be any happier than he was. And now, he had trustworthy friends to top the cake. One of which, he believed was becoming the best friend that he had ever had in his life. And here he was, talking to her like they'd known one another for years. He never thought he'd ever smile this much. Especially around her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione finally arrived and he told them all about his plan to be resorted.

"That's marvelous Draco!" Tru shouted giving him a pat on the back, making him smile softly and blush.

"That is good old chap! Good show! When are you gonna do it?" Harry chimed in.

"I was hoping to speak to him at dinner but Madam Pomfrey didn't arrive until a little later after dinner had started."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

"It's amazing this whole turn of consience of yours, Draco." Ron said to him. Draco smiled at him.

"Why did you change everything in the first place?" Ron asked. Draco's brow furrowed. He still didn't feel like mentioning how he felt about his father, though he didn't know why. He knew he could trust them, but still...he just couldn't bring himself to tell them about it yet.

"Oh...I don't know...just sick of how snobbish I was that's all."

"Oh that can't be ALL Draco." Ron chuckled patting him.

"And why can't that be all?" Draco said quite forcefully.

"Oh well, it just came up so suddenly like around the middle of the year from the beginning I don't know. Did something happen over the summer or something?" Hermione said.

Draco by now was trying not to get irritated. "I just felt like changing and becoming a better person is that so bad?" he snapped. Ron and Hermione took this as a cue to quiet up. They had been walking back to the Great Hall to find Dumbledore and were stopped in the middle of the hall by Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Berns.

"Malfoy. Potter. Weasley. Granger. Lupin." Pansy said coldly to each of them passing them by.

They watched them pass by and continued on. Draco glared ahead. Trying to ignore the fact that they had even been there. He felt someone take his arm and he looked. Tru smiled at him and she pat his shoulder. "Don't worry about them, they aren't worth it." he stared down at her and smiled. She was right. They walked on and met Professor Dumbledore coming out of the hall speaking to the new Transfiguration substitute. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

Dumbledore bid farewell to Miss McGonnagall and stepped aside to them. His smile twinkled down on them and he asked "Yes? What can I do for you 5?"

"Draco wants to ask you something." Tru said slightly giving Draco a shove toward him.

"Well then Mister Malfoy, if you would follow me." he began to walk on and Draco gave him a look. He looked at the others and they nodded telling him to follow. And so, he followed Dumbledore. He felt odd walking beside this great man he had so insulted for these many years. He felt somewhat guilty at the same time as well.

"So Mr. Malfoy, tell me the reason you want to switch houses."

Draco gasped. How did he know? Well...he might as well tell him. "Well sir...it starts out like this..."


	20. chapter twenty

"...and then, this summer I ran away from home once and for all. You see sir, I'm just sick of being who everyone WANTS me to be and not who _I _want to be. And also, I don't want to join with You-Know-Who like all the other Slytherins. And all this time I was only the way I was so I could have friends in my own house. But now I realize that I was just doing what everyone expected me to, to be cruel and evil and have friends of that same stature."

Draco had been talking to Dumbledore late into the night about the matter. They had arrived in his office some ten minutes after dinner which was around 7 pm and it was now 9 oclock in the night. Everything had gotten out of his system except for one thing, the thing he didn't want anyone to know because he just found out recently.

Dumbledore nodded to everything Draco said, keeping those hypnotic blue eyes upon him every second.

"And not until just recently did I realize that I didn't want to be that way. And the whole point of this is yes I want to be resorted into ANY house. ANY house but Slytherin." Draco heaved a deep breath and awaited Professor Dumbledore's reply. The silence was pure agony on Draco's behalf. Would he even allow a resorting? He certainly hoped so.

"You know Draco..." he finally said, Draco's shoulders relaxed. "I would like to tell you a story. I once had to resort someone. A young Ravenclaw girl, oh about 44 years ago it was..this girl was MOST popular in her house. In fact all over school she had friends. Except for in Slytherin. Oh this girl was witty, charming, smart. Everything a well brought up girl should be. Until her 5th year. She was assigned a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment with a young Slytherin boy in the same year as her. Now this boy was extraordinarily popular in Slytherin, he was rich, powerful, he had everything. He was also very cruel to everyone not in his house...with the sudden exception of this girl. They became closer and closer and usually you would think the good would influence the evil to turn themselves around. But no. The boy overpowered the girl with thoughts of darkness and evil. Finally she went to me asking me to resort her to Slytherin. Not just to be with this boy, but to gain the power this boy had. She had told me she was sick of being smart and not getting any power from it. Not being high in society. Not having any money. Having a poor household. So The resorting for her was witnessed by her new friends from Slytherin, including the boy, and her old friends from the other houses. She was resorted indeed into Slytherin, leaving and betraying her old friends for the riches and power that overcame her."

"She spent her remaining two years of Hogwarts with that boy in Slytherin. When they left they got married and...had a son. Whom they seemingly wanted to follow in their footsteps."

Draco's eyes became wider and wider with every sentence of this story. His ears keen for more. "Who were these people Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Narcissa Fortenson and Lucius Malfoy." Draco's face fell and he looked away. "I should have known." he spat.

Dumbledore walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. "But Draco, there is something good about YOU."

Draco looked up. "I was sorted into Slytherin wasn't I? What's so good about that?" Dumbledore kneeled to look right into Draco's eyes.

"That was because like you said, not until recently did you realize that your father's ways were wrong. At the time you idolized him. Just like everyone else. You got irritated with him but you didn't know why, you thought you wanted all the same things he did until recently when you realized that you were being your FATHER and not yourself. You have the wit your mother once had, but the knowledge and intelligence you have is greater than hers because of this realization. And that Draco, is why I am going to arrange this resorting, because I'm sure the sorting hat will oblige to your new-found knowledge. I will arrange it for tomorrow after dinner. I will invite your old and new friends. That is all. I bid you good night Mister Malfoy."

Draco had a wide smile on his face as he left. But before he reached the door he turned and smiled right into Dumbledore's eyes. "Thank you sir. Thank you SO much!" And with that, he bounded down the stairs, out of the stone gargoyle to tell his new friends the wonderful news.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tru were sitting in the library that next morning when Draco came in to tell them the news. He "failed" to retell the story of his mother joining Slytherin in the process. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted them to know about that. So he decided to keep it just to himself. But the joyful comments that reached his ears made him smile to the point of stretching his lips one mile away from his body on each side.

"That's so wonderful!" Tru shouted giving Draco a big hug. Draco seemed surprised by this, he'd never received a hug before, not even from his parents. Slowly he put his arms around Tru in return.

_Her hair smells nice...wait..what?_

They parted from their hug and Tru beamed at Draco turning to the others. They all smiled at him and shook his hand. "When is it going to be?" Ron asked as he shook Draco's hand and they all sat down.

"Tomorrow evening after dinner Dumbledore said." Draco replied staring around. "Is everyone going to be there?" Harry asked.

"No, just you guys and..." Draco gulped. "My old friends from Slytherin. There was an awkward silence then that fell around them. Draco looked over at Tru. Her eyes were full of hope for him. She had given him something that he'd wanted for so long. A friend. He smiled and didn't realize he was staring at her until she looked at him and he withdrew his gaze.

Tru smiled back and ran a few fingers through her hair. "Well we would be happy to attend Draco." she smiled and he looked up at her, a half smile on his quirky face.

"Thank you."


	21. chapter twenty one

Waiting for the day to end was torture for Draco. His classes went so slow it felt as though time was melting and warping to make everything seem much slower than it really was. His fellow Slytherins had agreed to attend only on the account that he didn't look nor talk to them. He didn't really care. All day it seemed his thoughts drifted to the sorting hat, and the story that Dumbledore had told him.

This story haunted his mind. If his mother hadn't been provoked by his father into becoming who she was, he'd never have him for a father and maybe he would have had real friends a long time ago. Maybe everything would be the way it was going to turn out a long time ago. Whenever the vision of his mother taking his father's hand came flashing before his eyes, he snapped them shut and pretended that it was never there.

The droning of Professor Binns' voice reached his ears and woke him from these haunting and upsetting thoughts. He didn't know why he kept dwelling on the past when he knew that a fresh and wonderful future was ahead of him. Even if he and his new friends faded from one another, he'd still have the memory of knowing they helped him through it all. This made him smile. Four weeks he'd been friends with them now. It seemed like such a longer time than it really was. More like four years. Even to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tru it seemed longer.

The ringing of the last bell finally echoed it's way through each classroom and Draco scurried out before anyone else, his books flooding his bag that he hastily carried upon his tired shoulder. He had been ordered to report to Professor Dumbledore's office for the resorting after dinner, so he decided to go straight to the great hall, eat with his friends, and then head straight there as soon as he napped. He walked to the dungeons to take a nap. Though he didn't want to sleep in here noather minute he'd have to.

So he threw his bag onto the ground and flopped onto the bed once again and, staring at the walls, fell asleep.

Draco finally awoke way past dinner. In fact, dinner was almost over when he reached the Great Hall. He didn't bother eating, his hunger for food was replaced in his belly by the knot of nerves that had settled there during his resltess sleep. Tru, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for him in front of the doors and they walked up to Dumbledore's office together.

Draco twiddled his thumbs quickly as they walked, as he did at times when he was nervous. His hopes that the hat would put him in Gryffindor, or ANY of the other houses for that matter, grew so that his thumbs almost tied themselves into a thick, bony knot. When they reached the gargoyle, Draco's heart even leapt a hundred feet when Tru said the password (Fizzing Whizbees.)

Every step was agony. He knew who would be there. He knew, he didn't care at all, but he didn't want them to do anything to his new friends. Thinking that they would even TRY to do anything made his blood simmer.

They stopped in front of the door and knocked loudly. Professor Dumbledore answered and smiled at them. "Do come in." he said waving them inside. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Berns, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Professor Snape were there. Along with Miss McGonnagall (who filled in also as leader of Gryffindor house) Professor Flitwick as leader of Revenclaw and Professor Sprout as leader of Hufflepuff. A stool stood in the middle of the room. On top of the stool was the sorting hat. Sitting there as though staring at him (mind him it WAS staring at him.) The groups split across the room and he stood there right in the middle of it all.

He looked left at the Slytherins he once thought faithful, and to the right to his new, loyal friends. He then forced his eyes forward at the hat. The hat spoke aloud "Well come here Mister Malfoy, let us begin this." Draco went forward and went to pick up the hat but Professor Dumbledore set him aside for a moment and began to speak.

"This resorting will determine whether Draco's place in Slytherin was entirely correct. You may note that the first time he was sorted the hat barely touched his head when it declared him a Slytherin. BARELY touched his head. Because it only judged from his outward appearance and mind you, OUTWARD personality that said he was in Slytherin. The hat had not time to register the boy's innermost personality which we shall determine today. Which house he REALLY belongs in. Slytherin? Or one of the other three fine houses. There are dress robes set aside here for you Draco so after you are sorted you will take robes that of your new house. You may sit on the stool and the sorting shall begin."

Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off of the stool and beckoned Draco to sit on it. Draco sat on it slowly and looked around before the hat came down over his eyes. He couldn't see anything but darkness but he heard the sorting hat's words, and he listened while breathing heavily. Waiting with great anticipation.

"Hmm...yes...Malfoy. I remember your father quite well, a cunning character he was. In his mind I did see a future of darkness then, but also a wit in which only Slytherins hold. But there is something in you that I see so much differently...I see in you a deeper courage than that of your father. An independence so to speak that your father does not share. You surely have something that is not in your father's blood...how very rare. And what's this? The need...there is a want in here to become something, to have something maybe? I see here...A great talent of flying yes...I also see great loyalty, a great passion therein...Yes I now see that I was greatly mistaken. You poor boy, you masked yourself to me, I wish I understood why I did not see it from the beginning. But now that I do see it, I am much pleased that the mask is removed and I see the true strength and courage that resides deep in the reaches of your heart and mind. I apologize for my mistake of putting you into Slytherin. Your new and rightful house shall be..."

Draco's breath caught in his throat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tru, Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered loudly at this. The Slytherin students merely left along with Professor Snape, who looked particularly disgruntled. Tru hugged Draco tightly and Harry and Ron shook his hand, Hermione pat him on the back. "Good job o'l chap!" "Well done! Welcome!" "This is wonderful, Draco!" "Congradulations." Draco felt more than happy at the moment the Hat came over his eyes and he could see the smiles on his friends' faces.

Draco took his new robes and walked right out of Dumbledore's office. Miss McGonnagall kept up behind them congradulating and welcoming Draco as well.

She led them all up to Gryffindor tower and helped Draco get a settle in. All of his things were already moved up to his new bed, which was right by the window. "If you need anything," Miss McGonnagall said to him. "Just ask." she smiled and he smiled back. "Thank you." he said. She left and Harry and Ron gave him a pat on the back as he sat on his new bed. They sat next to him and smiled. "I'm really looking forward to staying in here with you guys. It should be loads of fun."

Ron smiled and stood. "Yes. And listen mate, I'm sorry of how I was at first. I'm just stubborn that's all. This time I'll give you a real shake. Friends?" He held out his hand to Draco and Draco smiled widely. He took his hand and gave a firm shake. "Friends."

Not long after, Seamus, Dean, and Neville arrived. They seemed particularly stunned to see Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor robes, let alone in the Gryffindor dorm room. But when Harry and Ron explained, they also shook his hand in welcome. Draco had never felt so happy in his life. Soon they were all playing a game, which he'd only played with Tru, with Bertie Bott's beans. It was the most fun he'd ever had.

Later that night, Draco found himself in front of the warmth of the Gryffindor common room fire. Never had he felt this warm in Slytherin house. He stared into the fire for the longest time just thinking. He thought of things that passed, and things to come. He wondered what life would have been like had he not saved Harry from a beating, wondered what things would be like had he continued to let his ego get the better of him. The thought was almost too far off to even see. But he knew he would be as he was had it not been for that faithful Quidditch game.

Suddenly he heard a noise from somewhere up the stairs. He looked around for a moment before speaking. "Who's there?" he said. Tru came from the stairs in her nightgown. She didn't look at all as though she'd slept. More like she'd been awake in deep thought. Her face looked as though she'd been thinking a whole lot.

"Hi...I can't sleep. Can I sit down here with you? I heard you come down a while ago but I still tried to sleep...but as you can see I can't." Tru chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck waiting for his answer. Draco just smiled and scoot over on the couch. Tru smiled and sat down next to him. She looked very tired up close, her eyes had bags under them and she looked somewhat pale.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her. She looked at him and then looked away. "To be truthful, no. I mean I'm happy about you being in Gryffindor...but you see...lately I haven't been able to sleep very well. And I hate that. But hey, there's someone to talk to most of the time, just Hermione is asleep and I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Draco smiled. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked. "Oh, I just meant like about anything at all. Nothing in particular."

Draco smiled. No one had ever just wanted to talk to him about nothing before. This was already getting good. Tru and Draco spoke long into the hours of the night. The ticking of the clock was soon the only sound as Draco and Tru fell asleep after talking until dawn on the couch.


	22. chapter twenty two

A few nights later, it was another full moon. Tru, as instructed by her dad, left the tower long before transformation. And now here she was, in form in the same clearing as the first with her father. Tru stared sadly into the lake before her. The reflection staring back at her, not her own. A tear slid sadly down the wolf's cheek and slapped onto the surface of the water. Her father walked to her side and they spoke to one another.

"It's hard I know sweetheart. But you can get through it."

"Through my whole life though? I feel so...so different from everyone else. So lonely now. I know you are one too and I know that you know how it feels...but this is so hard to bear."

"I know," Remus said bringing his daughter's head under his fuzzy grey chin. "But sadly this is just how it is.

"Isn't there some way to get out of it?"

"I'm afraid there isn't. And even if there was I'm sad to say that we are probably beyond help at this point. Even you."

Tru stood and dipped a paw into the water. "Can werewolves swim, father?" she asked. Remus nodded yes. Tru dove into the lake and part doggie paddled, part regular swam across the lake. She floated on her back in the center of the lake and observed the stars. And since the stars reflected on the water, it looked like Tru was swimming in space. Remus watched her from the shore, he didn't like swimming.

He knew just by the look of her, that she was strong enough to pull through this, even if it was for the rest of her life. Tru swam back to shore, sopping wet she slumped into her father's wolfen body. He put a paw on her shoulder and licked her forehead (which would usually be a kiss) and stared up. The moon disappeared and he felt himself change back to normal as did Tru. The time was close to dawn now. "Come on Tru, let's go back to the castle.

And hand in hand, they walked through the deep forest and back up to the castle that sat so silently waiting for them.

A new month came and Christmas came with it. Tru, thankfully to her, had her December moon before Christmas. Christmas eve for Draco was marvelous. He received such wonderful gifts. From Tru he recieved a cloak, specially for flying, made of cotton, red in color with a D on the back, and also, a photo of herself,him, Harry, Ron and Hermione at a Quidditch game that took place a week before. Harry got him a box of Bertie Bott's beans and a book on famous Quidditch teams. Ron had his mom make a scarf (red and blue in color) for him. Hermione gave him two books with fictional tales in them of all kinds of creatures.

To Tru, he gave a coat for the weekends, it was blue and made of fine thermal and also a friendship necklace with a heart on it.

To Harry he gave a quidditch pendant, for good luck during games.

To Ron, he gave a hat, red with a gold R on it and on the back, a logo of the Chudley Cannons.

And to Hermione he gave a book entitled "_Witches and Wizards guide to Great Knowledge of Things Other Witches and Wizards Have Yet to Discover That is Currently Fictional._"

Christmas indeed was wonderful for Draco. He was pleased when he knew that his friends liked his gifts. They spent the entire day together, building snowmen, having snowfights, making snow angels. Visiting Hagrid's hut for tea and cake (which as usual was as hard as a rock) and then returning to the common room to sing Christmas carols.

Indeed it was wonderful. But he was pleased the day went by so fast, and night approached. As everyone began the last Christmas Carol of the night (Silent Night), Draco took Harry aside and they spoke in low voices.

"Is everything set like I asked you?"

"Yah, it's all ready."

"Thank you Harry!"

Harry smiled.

Harry turned and rejoined the group. Draco leaned up against the wall and listened to everyone's singing...then came a solo part which everyone had let Tru have. Draco's head tilted and his brow furrowed as he listened. She had such a beautiful voice. He wondered why she never sang in front of anyone before. He seemed hypnotized as he sat there. But as soon as she finished, he snapped awake, bid everyone a good night and Happy Christmas and went to bed, but he did not sleep.

Tru lie awake in bed that night, watching as shooting stars went across the sky. The glow from the snow on the ground set off a light that shamed the moon's own rays. The silence and peace of this Christmas night made her forget all about her predicament and she let the harmony surround her and take her in. She was so absorbed in it in fact that she didn't even hear someone slip in and come up behind her.

"Tru." someone said behind her, making her jump. She turned around, it was Draco. "Draco? How did you get in-"

"Nevermind that now, just come with me. Please?"

"Where are we going to go?"

"That doesn't matter just please come?"

Tru looked at him and he smiled and blinked. "All right I'll go."

"But you have to keep your eyes closed the WHOLE way or I'll just bring you back to bed."

"...I promise."

"Close them." he said. Tru smirked and closed her eyes. Draco took her hand and led her out. Where he was taking her, Tru did not know, but the mystery of it and the fact that Draco seemed terribly excited was what made her curiosity swell inside of her stomach.

The walk to wherever they were going was long, and her anticipation grew and grew until it became unbearable. Finally, they reached some stairs and up, up, up they went. Every step she took she swore the staircase in which they walked got longer and longer. Tru's feet began to hurt. Draco kept silent and she didn't dare open her eyes.

Finally they stopped. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked. "No, but I must ask you to raise your left leg and don't put it down until I say so." Tru jerked her head back a little, but obliged. She heard a shuffle and felt something lightly tap her foot. "Now put your feet up and I'll guide them onto these bars here." Tru obeyed and felt her feet loop over a couple of curvy feeling bars.

"Now," Draco said. "Put your arms around my waist, and hold tight." Tru obeyed and felt a jump and wind fly through her hair. She kept her eyes shut, but she knew what he was doing. "Draco what're you-" "Just wait, and don't open your eyes yet!" he shouted back at her. The wind on her face grew harder and colder before they seemed to have stopped.

"Ok," Draco whispered. "Open them." Tru opened her eyes and gasped softly. They were high above Hogwarts looking down on the diamond blanket that was snow. The forest, the castle, it all looked like a beautiful portrait that deserved it's place in an art museum. "Oh Draco..."

"You had said you'd always wanted to fly, I thought this was the perfect opportunity to give you the chance. Merry Christmas Tru."

Tru's eyes filled with happy tears. She hugged Draco's waist tighter and he put a hand on hers.

_She loves it!_

"Hold on tight now!" Draco said. Tru did so and they went into a very quick dive. Tru cried out as they swooped back up and dove again. They swerved and glided over the castle for hours that night. It was midnight it seemed when Draco finally landed.

"Now," Draco said, and he pulled one of the Hogwarts brooms from behind a pillar. "It is your turn to fly, I will lead you around and make sure you don't fall or anything." Tru took the broom and smiled at him. She mounted it and positioned herself. Draco next to her. He kicked off and her soon after, followed. "Do you want to hold my hand and just fly next to me?" Draco said. Tru smirked and propelled forward slightly. "I'll be fine." she said.

"Race you!" Draco said and zoomed off. Tru cried out and zoomed after him. They raced for another few hours. Tru felt splendid. The feeling of flying was a marvelous one. The feeling of such a lovely freedom trailed itself through her veins. When she finally landed, Draco following suit, she spun around in a happy dance and smiled at Draco. "I can't believe you'd do something like this for me."

Draco smiled and shrugged. "You did something nice for me, I thought I'd do something in return."

"What did I do?" Tru asked.

Draco beamed at her. "You gave me my first real friend." Tru smiled and walked over to him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Happy Christmas Draco. And thank you."

Draco seemed a bit shocked by the kiss on the cheek, and he felt a slight jump in his chest that he'd never felt before. But now looking down into the eyes of this wonderful girl, he saw everything beautiful. Her eyes sparkled like the stars, the moonlight shined on her making her glow as her hair flew slightly behind her. He seemed speechless for a second, staring at her, but then he smiled and said "Yourwelcome. Now go and get some sleep..I have to put the brooms away."

Tru smiled and hugged him. "Good night Draco." she said and she turned to go. She turned back for a second just to smile at him, and then disappeared. Draco sighed after her.

They say miracles happen on Christmas. For Tru Fiona Lupin, flying for the first time and feeling a sense of freedom was that miracle. But for Draco Malfoy, the simple miracle for him, was feeling that he, he himself, on the night of Christmas, had fallen in love.


	23. chapter twenty three

Draco spent the whole of the next day on the hill behind Hogwarts. He twirled the stem of a rose in his finger, the thorns had been carefully cut off. The top of the rose was in his right ear and he hummed a soft tune, his eyes closed, letting the wind pass through his hair. The delight of just being alive filled his heart with a pleasing calm feeling that he never knew until just the night before. He couldn't help it, but he was beside himself with joy, whether he truly showed it or not.

His eyes opened, and though no one was around to see it, there was a new light in them that was never there before. A sparkling light that resembled a diamond inside each dark pupil. Writing small symphonies in his head with the pen that was his heart and the paper which was his life he couldn't help but believe that suddenly, things were going up and up for him. With that thought, he sighed happily and layed all the way down on the snow, letting it consume him from every angle.

"Tru..." he whispered his name like Shakespeare whispered poetry in his days. Draco had never known true love. He'd only heard about it from people around him when he was in the darkness. And every time he DID hear of it, he wished that he could get up out of his cave and join all those in the society he called peaceful and bohemian. And though knowing his wish to come out of the darkness into a whole new light, he found himself still wishing for more. He wished for her...and no one BUT her.

He for some reason just KNEW that...this girl...was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. No matter what anyone said. He was downright, without a doubt, incredibly, extraordinarily, stupendously, head over heals in love with Tru Fiona Lupin. And he just wanted to shout it to the heavens. So he got up, took in a great ammount of breath, looked up to the heavens and "Draco?"

He choked on his words when he heard Tru coming up the hill. He fell backward making some snow fly around him as he coughed. Tru laughed at him and sat beside him. She looked beautiful on a day like this. It was cloudy, but just enough light was out to know it was late in the day. the snow that he had kicked up flew around her. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "What were you doing?" she reached over and pushed him lightly making him fall backward into the snow.

Draco sat up on each elbow and stared into her eyes. There was a moment of absolute silence. Snow began to fall around them. The tree over them wasn't enough to guard their heads against it. The silence grew intense and Tru's smile faded into a face of curiosity. His eyes were penetrating hers like there was something hidden in them. Draco shook his head rapidly and smiled, realizing that he got lost for a moment, nearly giving himself away. "I was going to um..well I was uh..." He didn't know what to say about his actions. "I was going to...SING."

Tru tilted her head. "I didn't know you could sing. Can I hear you?" 'Good one Draco.' he thought to himself clenching his fist. "Well...I don't like to sing in front of anyone...at all." he shrugged and gave a short chuckle. "Oh come on, please, for me?" Tru blinked her eyes at him and he got lost once again staring into them. That beautiful penetrating green being so hypnotic to him. He smiled and he stood up.

Turning to face away from her, he cursed himself under his breath and stomped his foot in the snow. He twiddled his thumbs and then turned around slightly "What do you want me to sing?" he asked her quietly. Smiling ,Tru replied "Any song you like." now that was something Draco hated. He couldn't seem to think he could find a song perfect enough to sing to Tru of all people. What if the song he chose was one that she hated and she just got up and suddenly had to go because she was displeased. The thought scared him.

Then with a sudden thought, he smiled. Perhaps this would be a chance to woo her...he could come up with something very poetic. But he couldn't let her know the song was about her. He looked for inspiration. He started to run his fingers through his hair and he hit the rose. Automatically, Draco became inspired and sang a snippet of something in his head for her.

_If a dreamer is what I am then let me dream of the rose. The most beautiful rose in the world. With petals of scarlet and a stem of emerald, let me hold this rose for eternity and let the thorns not be painful but let them hold onto me as well._

Tru's eyes became shiny. "That was absolutely beautiful. I don't think I have ever heard that before...what was it from?" Draco would normally be afraid that she had asked him that, but not today. He was prepared. "It's just something I heard once. I don't remember where. But I had it in my head and I wanted to just sing it...really loud..." he sat down in front of her and stared into her eyes. "...because it's so beautiful." Tru just smiled. He didn't think the song or his hints were doing a thing. From the bottom of the hill they heard a call "Tru! Tru, come on, Fred and George want to show us a new trick!" Ron was at the bottom of the hill beckoning her down.

Tru looked up from staring down the hill back into Draco's eyes. He loved how she did that. Just looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to come, Draco?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "No, I...I'm a little tired. I think I'll just head back to the common room and take a short nap. I'll catch up with you later though, all right?" Tru nodded. "All right, see you." and with that, she pranced down hill and joined Ron. Draco sighed and slumped back. He felt so foolish. He was ALREADY trying to hint that he felt for her and he had only JUST figured out his love for her. But then again...when he REALLY thought about it...in a way he had always been in love with her, he may not have realized it, but he really always was.

But as he watched her walk off with Ron, her radiant smile and innocent laugh carrying on the wind up to him like a sweet melody, he realized... "I don't have a clue how I'll ever tell her I love her..."

Tru's thoughts were consumed with the poetry Draco had vented to her on the hill. She hummed the soft tune silently while Fred and George set of rockets with poor little salamanders holding on for dear life attatched to them. She still felt dizzy from the full moon only a few nights before. She had YET to get used to the after sickness of it all. But she found that when her thoughts were obsorbed in one thing, it got a whole lot harder to stay balanced with the rest of her life.

When the rockets had all been set off, they all decided to just roam the grounds together. They passed the hill and Tru looked up at it. Draco had long since been gone. Perhaps napping in the common room. There was something very strange going on about him. Since the night before, he seemed to have his eyes glued to her. And his attitude had changed to the point where it seemed all he wanted to do was fly. this didn't totally BOTHER Tru. However...it just stood out so much, she was curious as to why he was acting like this.

She decided not to talk about it to Draco until she got concerned about it.

After a long while, the group decided to head back to the tower for warmth. Tru was graciously greeted with a soft warm tinge on her cheeks as they entered the castle. And climbing the stairs added to the warmth, her joints were tired and the exercise did well to keep her warm as well. When they entered the tower, she headed up to the dorm to change into her pajamas, as it was getting dark and she was too tired to really do anyhting else for the day. When she finished, she grabbed a book and headed down to the common room.

The fire was pleasent and warm when she sat down on the couch. Everyone else around her was either playing games or doing homework or just chatting away. But Tru decided to get lost in her book. The book itself was a small book of poems that her father had written for her mother before she left them. He was such a poet. She always read the book before she went to bed. It comforted her so much.

Page after page was turned, the time flew and eventually the common room only consisted of Tru and her little book of poems. Sleeping soundly, the book still in her hands, almost finished.

Draco had come down to warm himself by the fire, his room was very cold. He was about to sit down on the couch when he stopped abrubtly seeing Tru sleeping there. He had half of a mind to wake her or carry her to bed but he didn't want to disturb her. Looking around he spotted a quilt sitting on a nearby chair. He nabbed it and put it over her, tucking her in. Smiling down at her, he crept back up the stairs. Tru's eyes opened and she saw him walking away from her. She smiled and held the blanket around her...

...and the rest of the night, dreamt sweet dreams.


	24. chapter twenty four

Remus and Ellina spent almost every waking moment together since their first walk almost over a month before. They were truly an inseperable pair. The joy of the hours spent would stay forever in Remus' heart, even after Ellina left Hogwarts. Minerva was to return in two weeks, and Ellina promised to stay and help her as an assistant, this brought happiness to Remus. The more he saw her, the more he fell deep into desire of wanting more than friendship.

For some reason, for both of them, today was a much different day. Ellina's eyes kept glancing in his direction and Remus would look and she would look away, likewise in his situation. There was no awkwardness..everything was absolutely perfect.

They were both silent as they walked among the grounds. Her arm in his. Peaceful melodies that hung in their minds made them both want to sing. Especially around each other.

"So...where are you going to stay as soon as your mother gets back?" Remus decided to break the silence.

"I'm...not so sure, I may get a small house in Hogsmeade, either that or stay at the inn...maybe."

"Well...there's um...an extra bed in my area of the castle...either that or you could stay in my house...it's just outside of Hogsmeade and it needs taking care of...not like i'm asking you to be a maid but.."

"That would be nice..."

"What the house?"

Ellina paused. "No..the extra bed in your room. That's fine..." Remus looked a little surprised. Ellina blinked and smiled. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to when I'm off duty at night."

Remus stood staring into her marvelous blue eyes. He feared that if he looked away, he wouldn't be able to live in happiness. He smiled down at her and pushed some hair off of her shoulder. "Dance with me." he whispered. Ellina didn't even question. She took his hand, positioned herself to dance, and they slowly swayed back and forth to no tune but the wind around them.

Closer and closer they grew until her head was on his shoulder. Remus smiled, laying his cheek on her head. Her hair was soft on his skin, he held her closer, he never wanted to let her go. His feelings of love for her were without a doubt, real. He had fallen in love with her the moment his eyes met hers for the first time. He closed his own eyes and began to hum a soft, romantic tune. Back and forth, slowly and pleasently did their farytale moment fly away into the deep reaches of time and mystery.

He felt her head move and he looked down at her. They stopped dancing but her hand never left his. "I feel so secure with you Remus." she seemed to be drawing closer to him. This excited Remus' heart a whole lot. "I don't care what you are, who you are, as long as you are Remus." she whispered. "Your being a werewolf doesn't matter to me, you are a wonderful man...and I love you." she paused and smiled softly staring into his eyes. The words consumed Remus' mind and heart and soul and he smiled. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and he whispered back to her "I love you too..."

They gazed deep into one another's eyes and slowly, softly, Remus kissed Ellina. They stood there in their romance for what seemed like many many years. Remus' arms held Ellina to him and she wrapped her own around his neck. When they parted, they stood there together in the snow, letting it fall around them, for they weren't cold, for at that moment, their love could even melt it and bring out the springtime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remus and Ellina walked hand in hand into the castle that evening. This didn't alarm student nor teacher. For this is what they all had expected. Remus smiled as he saw looks of knowing and understanding from his colleagues and students. When they reached the stairs, he saw Tru. She was smiling down at him. She had never seen her father so happy. She winked at him and passed a rose to him behind her back. A look of bewilderment caught Remus' eye and Tru just smiled watching them walk away together.

Tru for some reason thought of Draco the momenth she saw her father and Miss McGonagall together. She was truly happy for them, there was no doubt about that. But the thought of Draco confused her so much that it bothered her for the rest of the day.

Later on she decided to visit the place where she had learned to fly. It had been over two weeks since that night. She sat there, staring out among the grounds. She felt the cool breeze carress her cheek and closed her eyes. She sang the song that Draco had sung to her that day on the hill. It had been stuck in her head. Something stirred inside her heart that confused her more and more each time. she still didn't know what it was.

A tiny bird landed close by her. she watched it prance around nearing her arm, she stayed completely still. She felt a somewhat comforting love toward the bird...what she didn't realize at the time was that was the same feeling in her heart that confused her.

Letting the little bird fly away, she smiled and turned from the place that a miracle had taken place.


	25. chapter twenty five

February had finally found the way to Hogwarts. The feeling of Valentine's was in the air. But not for Tru. She knew what the fourteenth was that month. Another full moon. She was not looking forward to it. She was still getting over the last moon of January. She had thankfully made a good excuse to get away from everyone that night by saying she was spending a fishing trip with her father down at the lake. It was semi true. they DID go fishing. Just not the way one would NORMALLY go fishing...

Tru had been sitting alone in the common room for hours reading her poetry book. She could barely stand the thought of romance. This was the time she was also fearing because she thought that if she ever fell in love, and got serious...she'd have to tell him, whomever her love would be, about her condition. and She knew what they'd do. They'd leave her just like her mother left her father when she found out. She was also afraid that Ellina would leave her father if she ever found out (little did she know.)

She slapped the book shit and threw it aside on the couch. She brought her knees up onto the couch and settled her chin on them, staring into the fire. A tear running down her cheek. How could any man ever love her. Of all people. She felt so out of place ever since her sixteenth birthday. She felt so alone, so cold all of the time. She was always sick now and the thought of doing something unwanted while she was...was...like THAT...scared the living hell out of her. It alone kept her up at night hoping and praying that the potion would never fail on her or her father. She remembered third year all too well...all too well. When her father had forgotten to take his potion...that was terrible.

Staring into the fire, tears began to fall on her cheeks. this was normal for her by now. The sadness of her dillema never failed to haunt her mind almost all of the time. Then she thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They knew about it and they hadn't abandoned her. For which she would be eternally grateful. She at times worried that they thought of her as out of place as well and were afraid to be around her because of all of it. But she knew that they didn't think any less of her, in fact they treated her with utmost respect for being so courageous about it.

This made her smile. But her smile soon faded when she thought of Draco. She still hadn't told him, and she trusted him so much...the guilty knot in her chest grew tighter the more she thought about it. She closed her eyes and turned her head from the fire. Then she heard a door close upstairs. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to the footsteps come down the stairs. She felt the couch sink next to her and she turned to see Harry's eyes meet with her own. "Hi Tru." he said to her.

Tru turned away from him. "Hello Harry." She didn't know why she felt so distant from him. He was practically like a brother to her and she trusted him highly. But for some reason, whenever she felt like this, she pushed him away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned once again to meet his gaze. Her eyes were full of tears and she almost burst by the look he was giving her. "Tru...come on what's wrong?" he wiped a tear off of her cheek and brought her into his arms. she threw her own around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder for a few moments.

"It's just..." Tru began, then she looked up at him again. "I don't know how I'm ever going to carry on like this. I know I can make it through my life but...knowing no man will ever love me...knowing I'll be abandoned and never get married or anything just upsets me." Harry shook his head. "What makes you think you won't get married just because you're like this?"

Tru stood up, she rubbed the back of her neck so roughly she thought she would rub off a few layers of skin. "Look at me Harry, I...I'm so different and I'm so afraid of hurting someone it's insane! I know I won't but I'm still scared and...and...look at Daddy! Mother abandoned us just because he's like this. And I know that will happen to me too! There's no escaping heartbreak for me anymore Harry. None at all. I know that if I ever fall in love, the only thing I'm afraid of is that if I do, the man I love will abandon me. I know I can trust my friends because I know that I won't fall in love with them like that and they won't abandon me." Tru fell to her knees in sobs. She was shaking with tears streaming from her once so bright eyes. Harry had never realized just how much this had broken her. He remembered how spirited she once always was. Any boy would have wanted to just be near her because of her spirited nature.

And now here she was, crying on the floor feeling all alone. Harry sat next to her and held her close. "Shhh" he said to her. "Hey...hey come on Tru don't cry. Now I'm sure that if any man really did love you, he would love you no matter who you are or what condition you have. Why look at me, Ron, and Hermione. We love you no matter what. When I found out you were like this, it only brought me closer because I know how much it hurts you and I'm willing to help you through it because you are my friend and I love you for who you are. And you're not a monster or a killer or any of that. you're simply Tru and that's all you ever were and that is what makes you the friend that you are."

Tru had stopped crying and Harry was stroking her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Harry. I love you too. You're such a good friend." she fell back into him and he held her tightly. Never had Tru been so thankful to have such wonderful friends knowing that no matter what they would be by her side. Come what may.

Draco had been consumed in ideas for Valentine's gifts. Valentine's day was only two weeks away and he still hadn't a clue what to get Tru. He had gotten all four of his friends boxes of chocolates. But he was determined to confess his love for Tru on Valentine's day. Today he was in Hogsmeade, cloaked in his favorite cloak, from which Tru had given him for Christmas the previous year. It warmed him so much every day. He wore it a whole lot during the colder days. Searching through every shop, no gift in the window was perfect enough for Tru.

He kept biting his lip, fearing he would never find the perfect gift. "Draco." Draco turned his head. There was Hermione and Ron and Harry and Tru, coming up behind him. "Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you." Harry said patting his shoulder. Draco made sure to keep the boxes of chocolates hidden under his cloak. "Oh I went off to do a little bit of shopping that's all." he smiled.

Tru smiled at him and his heart did a summersault. "I see you're wearing your cloak" she commented. Draco smiled proudly and prodded a corner of the fabric. "Always do. It's so warm. Thanks." he smiled widely and he held her gaze as they walked. When he looked away Tru shrieked in delight, as did Hermione. All three boys covered their ears. "What is it! Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted.

Both girls were staring in a window. Hermione was looking at a golden necklace with silver and red heart pendant. "That is so beautiful." "Yah..." Tru agreed. "But so is that!" she pointed at a little dragon music box, a little green dragon with blue saphire. It smiled up at her and she sighed with desire. "It's so beautiful...she sighed." Draco smirked and went to the window to view it himself. "You like that a lot ha?" he asked her.

Tru smiled and nodded. Then she turned and walked away. The others followed, but Draco decided to pay a visit with a dragon.

The morning of Valentine's day, Tru awoke with a tear in her eye. She did not want this day to exist at the moment. She turned over and saw a rose on her pillow. She smiled and smelled it. There was a note on it. She read it:

Tru,

come down to the common room for a surprise.

Love always, your best friend,

Draco

Tru smiled and got up, putting on her robe. She carried herself down the staircase and down the stairs she saw a box with shiny red wrapping paper on it on the coffee table. Draco was nowhere in sight. She prodded the box curiously with the end of the rose's stem. She smiled as she read the tag:

Tru,

I knew you would love this gift, so I got it for you.

Happy Valentine's.

All my love,

Draco

She set the tag down on the table and ripped the package open...and gasped. The tiny music box with the dancing dragon met her eyes. The dragon smiled up at her as it danced to a rather familiar tune. She listened to it and then heard someone humming behind her. She turned to see Draco. She jumped up and hugged him. "OH Draco! I love it, it's so beautiful!"

She held him tightly and smiled. "And it's all yours." he said smiling. She jumped around him and then went back to observe the dragon's hypnotic dance. "What is this tune?" she asked. He sat in front of her. "Remember the song you heard me sing? I had them figure out the notes to it and put it in the music box for you."

Tru smiled widely. She rushed over to him and hugged him. "This must have cost you a fortune!" Draco just smiled. "It was nothing. I just wanted you to have everything perfect today."

Tru took him in her arms again and said to him "You're such a great friend Draco."

something inside draco lurched and his smile faded somewhat. He looked at her. "We'll always be friends ha?" he asked her forcing his smile on.

Tru nodded. "Of course, always just best friends!" He hugged her again and his smile faded.

"Well, I'm going to go and put this somewhere safe, with my rose too, and I'll bring your gift down later as soon as I get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast." Tru kissed his cheek and rushed up to her room.

Draco smiled after her then he felt himself suddnely saddened.

"Friends..." he whispered..."JUST...friends."


	26. chapter twenty six

Romance found it's air in Hogwarts that morning. Remus and Ellina were walking hand in hand in Hogwarts garden, roses sprouted behind them with every step they took, by now they had created 700 rose bushes from their love. Ellina never took her eyes off of Remus. It had been a while since they had begun their love. And Remus couldn't possibly be happier.

Ron had bought the gold heart necklace for Hermione. They had been together since those two weeks before when she had spotted it in the window. They were sitting on the edge of the lake with their feet dipped in the water. Leaning on one another and staring out at the sparkling water.

Then there were those who weren't looking for romance. Harry, Fred, and George were running all over the grounds giving candy to every person they could reach. Smiling and laughing in the process.

And then there were those, who couldn't get the romance they desired. Draco was sitting up in the place where he'd taken Tru to learn how to fly. He sighed deeply and plopped another chocolate in his mouth, Tru had given him the box of chocolate he now confided in and a brand new jacket. it was grey in color with a green D on the back.He zipped it up and hid himself from the cold. His hair flew in the wind as he looked out over the cold grounds. For once, there was no snow, just clouds that threatened it. But the bitter cold was a clever warning for it.

Chocolate after chocolate entered Draco's system, drowning his sorrows. No wonder women confided in junk food to drown out heartache, it somewhat worked. He sighed and threw the last wrapper into the empty heart shaped box. That was what his heart felt like. An empty heard shaped box. And the sweetness he wanted to fill it up, couldn't be his. It had been taken away by the word "friendship". he adored Tru's friendship, but he couldn't help but feel pain at the thought of that being all they would EVER have.

But if she was happy this way. then so was he. Even if this was bringing him deep pains in his heart at the very thought.

Tru, Ron, Hermione and Harry had been in the common room playing games like ISpy and 20 questions. Games that normally didn't arouse attention by them. Draco stood to the side, smiling and laughing with them at every right moment. His pretend was going pretty well that whole entire day. But he knew that his pillow would feel his sorrows later.

Harry had been staring over at Tru the entire time. He couldn't take it any longer. "Tru, may I have a word?" Tru smiled and got up. Draco cast a curious glance at them. But tried to ignore it.

Harry took Tru behind the wall that seperated the rest of them with the staircase. "Tru, I've been wanting to talk to you about this all day." "What is it?"

"Well...I think I've fallen in love."

"REALLY?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"My best friend."

Tru's head jerked back. "RON?"

Harry chuckled. "No." he smiled softly and leaned in. Tru's eyes widened as she felt his lips connect with hers.

A door slamming upstairs startled Harry out of the kiss. Tru's eyes were still wide. "Uh..." was all she could say. "So.." Harry said. "Um..will you...be my girlfriend?" Tru looked away and for some reason...she couldn't think of anything else but this one thing that floated around in her head. "Harry...I can't. You and I are too good of friends and I'm sorry but...I don't know if you really CAN be in love with me. Maybe you're just still trying to get over Cho. Don't you think?"

Harry smiled and hugged her. "You're right. Maybe I am just thinking a little ahead of my league. Listen I'm so-"

"You don't have to apologize. Dont' worry I've thought the same thing before. We all make mistakes."

Harry smiled. He was surprised how none of what she was saying was hurting him at all. So they decided to join the group again. Tru's eyes searched for Draco, but he wasn't there. "Where'd Draco go?" Ron shrugged and Hermione said "Well he was standing over there by the wall for a while, he like turned around it a little and then he just ran up to the dorms.

Trus' brow furrowed and Harry gasped. "I think I'll talk to him." he said and he ventured his way up to the dorms.

He knocked on the door before he entered. Draco was over by the window, his hand pressed to the glass. "Draco...hey..wh-what's wrong?" he asked as he approached him. "Draco looked at him, eyes bloodshot and fresh tear trails on his cheeks. "Whoa , come on what's wrong?" Harry asked sitting in front of him.

"Heh...you always had a way of getting what I couldn't Harry." Draco said. "What're you talking about?" Harry asked bewildered. "You always had better friends than I did. You always won Quidditch matches. You always got better grades than I did. You always had people that were there to love and care about you without throwing bones and sticks and stones at you. And now you've got her." Draco almost sobbed the last words out of his mouth.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, surprisingly, Draco did nothing to prevent that. "Hey...I didn't always have everything. And I understand how you feel. Living with the Dursleys is no picnic, and I'm sure living where you did was none either." Draco's eyes snapped to him in surprise. "You talk in your sleep." Harry chuckled. Draco turned away. "And what do you mean 'now I've got her'?"

"Tru. You kissed her. And I'm sure she's madly in love with you now and you're going to go out and get married and grow old together." Draco said. "Hey...she refused me. She said she can't because we're too good of friends and I was just lightly infatuated with her. And she's right, I'm still getting over Cho. Kind of..." Harry trailed off and then looked back at Draco. "But I don'd mind." Draco still wasn't looking at him. His eyes trailed the sky, which was now gushing snow out onto the grounds. He sighed and looked at Harry. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you." he sighed again and pressed his hand to the window.

"Christmas, when I told you to get the brooms out so I could teach Tru to fly, when we were done...I fell in love with her." Harry's eyes grew wide. "Really?" he asked. Draco's eyes met his. "Yes. Truly. And I don't have clue what to do. She just wants to be friends..."

" Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her how you felt?"

Draco sputtered and then turned away. "No...no I didn't." Harry smiled and said "Well maybe, if you do, she'll come around. Tru has a way ofnot knowing things consiously until she's told something. Then she knows for certain." Draco looked at him. "What does that mean?" Harry smiled and stood. "When you tell her how you feel, you'll know whether she feels the same or not. She may already, she just might not know it right now." and with that, he walked out. Draco heard him telling everyone that he was asleep and wasn't feeling very well. At this moment, Draco had a sudden higher respect than before of this boy who used to be his enemy.

_It's good to know...that there are people out there that I can trust._


	27. chapter twenty seven

Midnight approached slower than it usually did. Tru was sitting on the common room couch. Her friends sleeping around her. The silence was almost unbearable. She wanted to scream just to break it. And get it overwith. Her father was probably waiting for her. Standing in the great hall.

Tru's heart suddenly stopped. Her potion...she forgot to take it today. It was thirty seconds before midnight now. She paniced and ran to her dorm. She ruffled through her things. The seconds ticked away and finally she found it...three...she opened the vile...two...she drank deep from it and swallowed quickly...one...

Tru then realized she was still in the dorm...she had to get out before it was too late. She shuffled to the door, her heart was pounding harder and harder, her vision became blurry, she finally made it to the portrait hole. She ran and ran, she was getting closer, she ran out of the door down the stairs till she got to the first floor, by this time only her fur had erupted.

Down the grand staircase, out into the entrance hall. She could feel her fangs growing steadily longer inside of her mouth. Out the entrance hall through the courtyard. Her head began to loll to the side of her shoulder and she let out a piercing howl of pain. She barely made it to Hagrid's hut before she was full wolf again. She scratched at the ground. There was something wrong. Something she couldn't quite decifer. She looked around and growled at a figure who's back was to her. She had the urge to jump at it. No, she couldnt'. She swiped her face and ran into the forest toward the clearing.

The trees were blurry. She could only see the path before her. Faster and faster she seemed to go when finally she reached the clearing. She stopped and panted and whimpered. Tears slid down her dark, furry cheeks and they dripped onto the hairs of her arms and legs. Her dad was there already. "Where were you?" he asked in urgency. Tru looked up at him. Her fur turned light as though it would if she still had skin and was going pale. "Tru?" Tru tried to walk forward but before she could, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She saw herself fall, heard her father's howl, then nothing more.

The next morning, silence echoed itself around the clearing. No one was there, not even the two that normally inhabited it once a month. The halls of Hogwarts were with the normal hubbub of schooling and homework being passed out. Draco's head lay upon his desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin wasn't there that day. Instead, Professor Ellina McGonnagall took his place. It was their last class of the day. All four of the friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were so bored and tired they could barely hold one eye open even a glance.

Draco turned his head to the seat next to him, usually occupied by Tru. But he hadn't seen her all that day. Not at breakfast, lunch, or any of the classes they had together. He thought she had slept in at first, but then he had the sense that something was terribly, terribly wrong. The bell's ring finally came to his ears and he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up, but before they could leave "You four..." Miss McGonnagall held them back. "Please...I need to have a word."

"With all of us?" Hermione questioned. "Yes. It's important." Draco's attention was caught and he went straight over to her and sat down on a desk close by. The others following suit. Ellina closed the door and locked it. When she was walking back, the key twirled nervously in her fingers. She sat on the teacher's desk in front of them and sighed. Her eyes met theirs and she had a hint of sadness in them. Draco could see a tear trying to form, but she held it back as best she could.

"Tru..." she began. "Has fallen desperately ill. She's been...unconsious all day today. We are not sure but she might be in a short coma. Now she's in the hospital wing, her father has been in there with her all day today. He encourages you all to go and visit Tru as much as possible, talk to her as if she can hear you until this is all over. It shouldn't be a very long one if it is. But I am to escort you there as soon as Professor Lupin comes to fetch us."

The looks on all of their faces were shocked. Draco looked away, his mouth gaped open. Hermione's eyes were already trailing tears down to her cheeks, Harry and Ron both were staring at their shoes. "How did this happen?" Ron asked. Ellina sighed. "It was another full moon last night, she took her potion too early before midnight and...it caused a mixup and when she became werewolf, the potion hadn't started to work fully yet, it clogged an area in her veins and she couldn't breathe. She passed out and hasn't been awake since a little after midight."

Draco's head snapped up. "WHAT!" they all looked at him shocked. "Didn't you know?" Harry asked. "KNOW WHAT?" Draco asked. "Tru got her werewolf genes shortly after her sixteenth birthday. Her and her father are both werewolves." Ellina explained. Draco turned away. He wasn't disgusted, more...scared. Not scared of her...but scared that she was going to...to die.

"She wont...die...will she?" he asked. "No. She won't die." "I'm scared..."

Harry went over to him. "You're not scared of her are you?" Draco's eyes met his. "Never I lo-..." his eyes travelled to the others. "I love her as a great friend. She was the first real friend I ever had...and nothing will change that...I just dont' know why she never told me..." His eyes began to well up with tears but he pushed them back.

A knock on the door startled them back to life. Ellina walked across the room opening the door. Remus stood there. His face was pale and weak looking. "Well...come on." He said quietly. and they all silently made their way to the hospital wing.

Draco stayed behind. Sad. Disappointed. And teary eyed.


	28. chapter twenty eight

When the doors of the Hospital Wing opened, Draco snapped his eyes shut and grasped Harry's shoulder. Harry looked back at him. He understood completely. When they reached the bed, they all stood there in silence. Draco didn't want to open his eyes. The fear of the simple thing he would see brought a stop to his heart. But eventually, he would have to. So...he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Tru. Her eyes were closed and she lay straight on the bed. It was the same bed she lay in the night they became friends. He had a small flashback of the game they played with bertie botts beans. It brought a tear to his eye.

Madam Pomfrey had spoken to Remus before when he had stayed with her. She had told him that no potion or remedy could heal a coma. Which was certainly what she was in. Draco sat closest to her. Just looking at her.

For hours they sat there talking to one another around her. Laughing as best they could. Draco along with them. He knew that she wouldn't want him to be sad. She would want him to be happy. The hours they spent lead into the night. Which was cold and full of more coming snow. It fell silently out the window. Draco was left all alone next to the silent Tru. He was sleeping soundly next to her. Dreaming of pleasent things. Roses and beautiful music resounded in his mind as he continued his pleasent slumber.

Harry and Hermione had gone to retrieve him and take him to bed. However, when they entered and saw him asleep, they approached him with caution. "Goodness..." Hermione said. "He has so much care for her...you'd never usually think that about Draco Malfoy would you, Harry?" Harry was smiling at the scene in front of him. "Five years ago...no." he chuckled.

They stood there quietly observing Draco's sleeping form. "Why do you think she didn't tell him?" Hermione asked sitting next to Tru. Harry examined Draco, to make sure he was really asleep. "I think she was afraid to." he said silently, looking over at Hermione with knowing eyes. "Why would she be afraid? They're so close, she should trust him like she trusted us."

"One night, she stayed up and was crying. She told me she's afraid to tell any man because she thinks that if she falls in love with them and tells them they'll abandon her like her mom did to her and Professor Lupin."

Hermione stared at Tru. "But she's not-"

"Oh come now Hermione, you and I both know that she's got feelings for Draco. We see it every day. She is. She just doesn't know it yet."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. Harry was right. Tru had such strong feelings towards Draco. It was possible that she was in love with him but didn't know it yet. That's normally how love came about. You felt for someone so strongly but you didn't understand what it was till the right moment. Harry and Hermione stood there smiling down at them for a long while. They looked so peaceful. It was as though there was nothing really wrong with Tru, that they were just talking and fell asleep.

Harry finally leaned forward and shook Draco lightly. Draco's eyes blinked open wildly and he smiled at them. "Oh..I...I must have dozed." he yawned, and stretched, and stood up. He spared a glance at Tru and then turned away. "Well lets get to the common room...maybe play some chess?" "Draco...it's past midnight. We came to take you to bed."

Draco looked up at the clock. It was ten past midnight. He chuckled. "Well...alright. Thanks guys." Harry and Hermione and Draco started to walk out. Draco dragged behind and they had turned the corner when Draco stopped. He turned and looked back at Tru. He walked slowly back to her and he sat on the bed next to her. She looked so sad just laying there. He sighed and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

He jumped up from the bed and began to run out after the others, leaving Tru alone in the Hospital wing.


	29. chapter twenty nine

The day dragged by as though it had transformed into a snail. The endless droning of teachers rang in the students' heads as dreams of tiger lillies and freedom to lay among them carressed gently at their imaginations. Dreaming of a time when they could jump into the water of the lake and swim, pretending to be a fish, living a carefree life under the surface away from all the rest of the world. Dreaming of flights far away from the classroom to places no one ever dreamed of, not even Shakespeare himself could think of.

The last bell was long anticipated by many, but not half as much as by Draco Malfoy. He stared at his watch during his last class. His eyes began to droop slightly. He contemplated the bell's wonderous ring in his head. It had been over a week since Tru's accident. He hadn't been to visit her since the first night. He didn't know whether to be angry at her...or be sad. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his papers. Regular notes were replaced with empty parchment rolls in front of him. For a week he couldn't think straight. All he ever anticipated was the bell. Just to get out and away from everyone else. No one knew why he was truly upset except for Harry. Harry would look at him and see the disappointment in his eyes every day. He knew that all too well.

The bell finally rang and he grabbed his things and flew out of the room before anyone could say a word to him. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had endured, somewhat of a silence from him. Ron and Hermione didn't totally understand his disappointment in Tru like Harry did. It was indeed hard to explain, as they had never truly felt that way before, the feeling that someone you trust, doesn't totally trust you. It was a horrible feeling. And Draco was all to familiar with it. But never like this. Never.

Slowly, he trudged down the hall, putting his books into his bag. He felt someone push him from behind and he fell. Pansy Parkinson and a large group of other Slytherins walked by laughing calling out rude and crude comments back to him. Rubbing his head where the wall had hit it. He scowled after them. Harry, Ron and Hermione came up behind him and helped him with his books, telling him things like "Ignore them." "They're worthless." "They don't know you." It was good to know these things. Though he already did know them. When they were done, he told them he'd catch up with them later. This phrase became repetetive over the last few days for them. He was always going off alone now.

When he was alone, he decided maybe today he'd just go to visit her. Who knows, she could wake up today. Slowly, he progressed to the Hospital Wing. The silence of the halls was unbearable. But he was the only one who heard it. For the rest of the people around him, it was loud and crowded as usual. Finally, the fourth floor. Empty except for a couple of ghosts and two other students ahead of him. The Hospital Wing itself was filled with few people as well. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a young girl who had somehow swallowed an owl's egg. Remus Lupin was in a chair next to Tru and Tru herself of course was in the bed.

Draco approached them and smiled sheepishly at Remus. Remus smiled up at him and stood. He reached a hand out and Draco shook it. "How are you today, Mister Malfoy?" Remus asked him. "I'm doing a little better than I have been, sir." Draco replied.

They stood there for a moment in complete silence. "Would you like to talk to her alone?" Remus asked, half glancing at Draco. Draco gazed up at him for a moment then at the ground. "Perhaps...if you didn't mind.." Draco mumbled. Remus nodded, patted Draco's shoulder, and without another word, left the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey followed and the little girl fell asleep.

Draco sat in the chair next to the bed and sat there for a moment. Contemplating just what he really wanted to say. He didn't know what to say, truthfully. She couldn't hear him which would make everything he felt, every speck of emotion that he wanted to let out, pointless. He leaned forward clamping his hands together and with a deep sigh, he looked at Tru.

"I just don't get it." were his first words. "I mean...you seemed to trust me fairly well. I thought we were good friends. You...you could have told me you know." He stared at her blank figure as though wishing for an answer, yet knowing he wouldn't get one. He stood up. "I wouldn't have ran. Is that what you thought? That I would run off in fear of you? I know you are protecting yourself AND the rest of us with potions like your dad. He told me. Everyone told me. I wouldn't have told a soul. Didn't you know THAT?" He had begun to use hand gestures and staring at her during emphasized words as though she and him were having a real serious talk. Which was the whole point of this.

"I hope you don't think that I am like I used to be. I wouldn't use this against you, you mean too much to me. I trust you with everything. I have told you everythi-" He stopped. He couldn't finish that sentence...if he did it would be a lie. He hadn't told her why he wanted to change himself. He hadn't told her of the beatings and the other horrible tortures in his past. He sank back into the chair. He never realized that until just now. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly.

"I'm...so...so sorry Tru..."

"Sorry for what?" a mumble next to him startled him so that he leaped from the chair. He looked down at Tru. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at him. His eyes gleamed with happiness and he sighed with relief. "You're all right!" He went down to hug her, taking her in his arms, she put her own around him with as much strength as she could get. "What are you sorry for?" she repeated. He sat down and she sat up and stared at him. Her face was pale and thin from a week of not eating. There were light bags under her eyes and her hair was tangled in some areas. He sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I um...I found out about your...your condition."

Tru stared at him. And then she knew. "How did you find out?" she asked. Her voice had a hint of urgency in it. "Tru you don't have to worry about it...I'm just...sad you never told me. Did you think I would be afraid of you or that I would use it against you? Because I would never do that to you." She could see the sadness gleaming from the back of his eyes. She knew that if he found out later this would happen. She didn't know why she never told him.

"I...I don't know why I never told you. I do trust you Draco really I do...I guess I was afraid that you would be afraid. Or abandon me." as these last words exited her mouth, she stared up at him and she saw something she'd never seen before in his eyes. She remembered the night she'd spent talking to Harry.

_"Look at me Harry, I...I'm so different and I'm so afraid of hurting someone it's insane! I know I won't but I'm still scared and...and...look at Daddy! Mother abandoned us just because he's like this. And I know that will happen to me too! There's no escaping heartbreak for me anymore Harry. None at all. I know that if I ever fall in love, the only thing I'm afraid of is that if I do, the man I love will abandon me. I know I can trust my friends because I know that I won't fall in love with them like that and they won't abandon me." _

Her own words echoed in her brain. She remembered wanting to tell Draco many times, but feared he would abandon her if she did. She never feared that with the others. She loved all of her friends. And yet she couldn't bring herself to tell Draco from fear of abandonment.

She stared at him and something new came into her eyes, he saw, and she knew...

She turned away. "I'm really sorry Draco. I know you wouldn't abandon me...I'm so sorry." She threw herself into him and gripped onto him as though for dear life. She thought he was angry at her. He stroked her hair "Hey...It's ok...I understand. But, there's something else I need to tell you too." She looked up at him and leaned back. "What is it?"

Draco sighed and looked away.. "Well...I never told you about...why I decided to change myself. You always asked me and I never told you." Tru just gazed at him. "You have to know. Because I trust you." he took a deep breath and looked at her. She was staring right at him to show she was listening. "Ok." she said.

He sighed and began. "Well...it's just that...I was always abused at home. Tortured, kicked, screamed at, smacked, jinxed, everything! And For some reason I realized I wanted to be just like my father." his face became disgusted. "And I want anything BUT that. I wasn't being who I wanted to be, I always had to hide who I really was because I thought Slytherins were my friends and they were all I had. I hated myself. I always snuck out at night and I was myself when no one could see who it was. I hated it. I HATED IT." he stood up. The rage he had hidden from all of this was finally coming out from it's lonely, dark cave that was his heart.

"I couldnt' take it anymore! I knew I wasn't loved by anyone. ANYONE. ESPECIALLY MY PARENTS! I HATE THEM! THEY PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH! I COULDNT TAKE IT ANYMORE! And also, I found out that my mother was also resorted when she was in school so she could be with my dad. She used to be just like me now, not evil and wanting good from everything and my father changed her. And now she is...is...a LUNATIC! LIKE HIM! I COULD HAVE HAD A GOOD LIFE AND HE RUINED IT! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" He kicked the bed several times and sat back in the chair. Tears of anger and frustration leaked from him and Tru took him in her arms. He sobbed into her shoulder for a long time.

"Shh...Draco it's all right. It's ok. I'm here for you, because you are you, and that's why you're my friend. And you're better than them. you always were." He looked up at her. "That's why I care for you so much." He said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "You helped me realize just how much I wanted to really be who I was. You let me out of my prison." He smiled and she smiled back. They hugged one another and sat there for a long time. "You're a wonderful friend to me." he said to her.

She looked at him and held him tighter. "I love you Tru." he said. And he meant every word, friendwise and everything else. If only she knew that. But he truly loved her as a friend.

"I love you too..." she whispered back. And she meant every word, friendwise and everything else. If only he knew that...but she truly loved him as a friend.


	30. chapter thirty

Tru's mind pondered along the memory of the night she fell ill. She desperately tried to remember just what went wrong so as to prevent it the next time. Yet, she couldn't. She lay flat on her back, her eyes gazing restlessly up at the high ceiling. The silence ringing in her ears was almost too loud to bear. She sighed deeply, breaking the silence only for that split moment. When it returned. She actually smiled. It was pleasing to feel like nothing in the world could bother her at all. But then her concentration on the midnight only two weeks before returned.

Draco's face fell into her mind. A soft smile replaced the furious frown on her lips. Sighing, she wondered how it was that she never realized any of her true feelings before. Love was a splendid feeling for her now. She felt so at peace knowing he, like everyone else who knew, would not abandon her. And it also didn't bother her knowing that Draco would only be her friend. It did, but not as much as she thought she would. It was actually comforting to think about, that their friendship was so strong...

Her fear of falling in love that had once so shadowed the doorstep of her soul had diminished to a silent nothing in those past few remaining days of illness. Something so new had swelled inside of her. A new confidence and understanding of the world around her had settled therein. It pleased her to know that she had gotten over the rediculous phobia she had titled ROMANCE. Because it was just so wonderful. So carefree frolicking inside of her. It was kind of like feeling free from all of this..this horrible thing she'd become.

She sat up and reached over to the table, the music box Draco gave her for Valentine's Day sat there, she placed it in her laps and she let it sing and she watched the dragon dance. She looked at it affectionately and rubbed it's tiny, scaly head with her finger. The tiny dragon arched it's back and let her pet it. After a while, it fell asleep. Tru continued humming the tune and set the music box back on the table.

Draco poked his head through the doors and smiled over at her. She smiled back at him and he walked toward her. His hands were behind his back. "How are you feeling today?" he asked her. Tru smirked at him and jumped up from the bed and spinned like a ballerina and slipped, falling into him, holding herself up by his shoulder. "Well I'm good but I'm not graceful." she said. The moment became a little awkward. She stared up at him, and him at her. They were really close and it felt very strange to them. Her eyes gazed into his and after a fleeting moment, realizing what was happening, she moved. Draco blushed furiously and coughed. He pulled a rose from behind his back "I brought you this, it's not much but I know you like roses."

Tru smiled at him and took the rose delicately in her hands. She smelled it, taking in it's sweet, delicious scent. "Ready to go?" Draco asked her, holding out his arm. Tru smiled, rushed to get her music box, and took his arm. "Of course." Out they walked together. Harry waited outside for them and they headed back to the tower.

The walk back was full of laughter and anticipation of the summer coming up in only a couple of months time. Tru's smile seemed to light up the halls, to Draco. Her spirit and radiance returning from her illness was all that Draco needed to smile right then. When they reached the portrait hole, Tru turned to them both and smiled. "Guys, wait here, I'm gonna take my things up and we can head out to the Quidditch field to the game.

Draco smiled and watched her go through the portrait. He had almost completely forgot about the game. Harry was even in his uniform. The Slytherin team had replaced him with Goyle. How that ever came to be...Draco didn't know. But his excitement at seeing Harry demolish them made Draco ecstatic. "Are you excited for the game?" Draco asked Harry. Harry smirked at him and leaned up against the wall. "Of course. I couldn't be more excited! I can't believe they replaced you with GOYLE of all people."

Draco gave a loud "HARUMPH" at the statement. "They don't have any taste in what true talent is, so I'm not surprised. I never caught the snitch anyway. Not once." They both laughed about these things for a moment. Harry looked at Draco, Draco was staring at the portrait hole. "I'll never have a girl like her will I, Harry?" he asked him quietly.

Harry stared at him. "Draco, don't think like that, you and her are so perfect for one another, she's bound to love you back. What'd she think of the rose?"

"She smelled it like it was the best thing in the world."

"Good sign."

Draco smiled softly. "I really love her." he said. He looked at Harry and Harry could see the seriousness in his eyes. It was as though Harry could see every speck of feeling he had for Tru right through his eyes. There was a certain happiness that he hadn't ever seen in anyone before. Not even his own eyes when he knew that one day, he'd be leaving the Dursleys.

"Tell her, Draco." Harry stated calmly. Draco's eyes blinked rapidly. "I...I-I can't do that Harry! I don't know I mean...just...uh..." Draco's stammering continued and Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't be sure how she feels, until you tell her. And you shouldn't be scared to let out how you really feel about her, Draco. She's an awesome girl. Sure it's scary, but it should be a risk you're willing to take. She's worth it and you know it."

Draco smiled and couldn't help but bring Harry into a hug. Harry wasn't shocked at all. He hugged him back and chuckled. They came out of it and Tru came out of the portrait hole, her GRYFFINDOR flag in hand. "Lets go!" she said rushing down the hall. The guys smirked and ran after her.

From around a corner, a glaring enemy came, scowling after them, fuming.


	31. chapter thirty one

Draco and Tru came through the portrait hole, whooping in triumph, Harry and the rest of the quidditch team behind them holding the Quidditch House Cup above their heads. All of Gryffindor house was in a rucuss that night, celebrating Slytherin's defeat and Gryffindor's third ever championship. The party continued on for hours and hours.

Sweets and all kinds of food were passed around the entire common room. Songs were sung and games were played. Hours and hours went by with celebration when finally at three a. m. no one but Draco, Tru, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were left, still laughing and celebrating the defeat of Slytherin. The desire to be silent just because others were sleeping diminished with the hours of the night. The laughter of the five friends echoed even years after that night.

Eventually, Ron, Hermione, and Harry couldn't avoid the sandman's tempting request to lay upon a soft pillow and blissfully dream of wonderful things. So Draco and Tru were sitting in front of the fire, playing a rousing game of wizard chess.

"HA! Checkmate, Draco! Relinquish your king or else!" Tru cried out in triumph. She laughed and moved her piece to take the king. Draco fake pouted and they laughed hysterically for a moment. When their laughter subsided, Draco stared at Tru, she was staring into the fire, smiling. "It's been a great day today." she said silently. "And a great night." Draco said, entranced by the girl beside him. Tru looked at him. "Yah." she smiled and Draco snapped out of his hypnotic state.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked into the fire. The words hidden deep in his throat were urging themselves to come out. He couldn't find the right way to say them. Tru was looking back into the fire. Draco opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again. And then Tru looked at him. "Well Draco, I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed."

_Dammit...great timing Draco, PERFECT. _"All right Tru...good night." Draco forced a smile onto his lips and Tru got up to leave to the dorm. She had just stepped up onto a stair when Draco stood "Tru..." _that's it Draco, don't back down, just tell her straight out..I LOVE YOU..yah that sounds good._

"Yes Draco?" Tru stopped. Her heart was beating...could it be?

"I...um..." _that's it...come on you can do it. just say it!_

"Yah?"

"I...hope you have a good night..." _you sorry coward. _

Tru sighed. _I should have known better...I'm a stupid girl...STUPID STUPID STUPID. _ "Thank you Draco..You too." Tru smiled, Draco smiled back, and Tru went up to the Dorms. Once Draco heard the door slam, Draco smacked his forehead. "Hope you have a good NIGHT!" He hissed at himself under his breath. He paced the common room for another moment before he himself went to bed. Disappointed and angry with his cowardice, but anticipating a new plan on just HOW to tell her...how much he loved her.

Pansy Parkinson had discovered Draco's precious feelings for the damn Lupin girl. Her hatred that already bubbled extraordinarily hot for the girl sizzled hotter every second she thought about it. Many nights she had wished that Draco was only bluffing all of it, that he was really plotting some scheme to perhaps turn those pieces of filth over to the Dark Lord. But apparently, it was all real. And this just made things worse for her in her eyes.

For many nights she had been plotting revenge on the girl for stealing her Draco away, she stayed awake many a night writing down as many ideas as possible. But nothing came up. Not until this night...

Pansy had been walking alone when she heard Professor Lupin talking to Miss McGonnagall. She was right behind them and she didn't know whether they were aware or not. Their conversation rang in her ears even hours after it was in earshot of her.

"So is it a full moon again tonight?"

"I'm afraid so, Tru is getting a hang of it though. She takes her potion every month like she's supposed to and meets me in the forest at midnight."

"It must be so hard for her."

"Well being a werewolf is never easy..."

These were the only words Pansy needed for her plan. She held the parchment she'd written it on like a newborn child in her arms. She rocked back and forth by the window, plotting in her mind and humming maniacally. Watching outside the window as a werewolf ran across the courtyard.

"I'll get you, I swear I will." she whispered and then she laughed. And her laughter rang out in the halls, all through the castle, and piercing fear into the hearts of those who heard it.


	32. chapter thirty two

The remaining months of Hogwarts seemed to go by in a blink of time's precious eye. Exams came and Tru was more stressed than anything. Along with her full moons, she had piles and piles of books waiting for her in her bed to read and study from for every single one. She, luckily, for once in her life had a test on something she truly knew about in Defense Against the Dark Arts. On werewolves. She found herself being thankful for it. On one particular night in June, she sat awake in the Common Room, pouring over a book about a charm that could make kitchen appliances work by themselves.

She was muttering line by line over and over trying to memorize it. Bags had formed under her emerald eyes and her hair was hanging in a tangle around her face and over her book. Her eyes were wide open and staring, concentration ebbed into every line on her face. She had muttered "Gently tap your wand to say, a tea cup and simply enunciate _mendoro sendendio_ and request the chore you wish it to do. Such as filling itself with tea..." so many times, she could sing it in a Broadway musical. She rested her chin on one hand and stared down at the page for a long ammount of time before she thought she would be nodding off to sleep.

A creak from upstairs did not even bring her out of her stupor. She merely found it to be a dream. Like everything else she was thinking. She imagined herself flying on Christmas night again. Soaring over the glowing snow, seeing it glistening below her. Draco flying along beside her, his smile shining like the snow below him. She smiled to herself, nearly falling over off of the couch in daydream-like wonder. She was caught, however, by the hands of Draco himself. This, she also found to be a dream. And being that she was half asleep, she thought everything she did was a dream. Even when she spoke.

"Oh, hello...lovely to see you...what are you doing out here? It's so cold!" she mumbled to him. He stared at her. He wondered if she was off her rocker for a moment, but then he noticed her tired eyes and the state of her face, off and dreamy. A glazed look of happiness was drawn onto her face. He then realized she was practically asleep and was probably walking or talking in it. He decided it was not good to wake a sleepwalker (as he had so heard many times before) and decided it best to go along with it.

"Oh uh...it's not THAT cold out. I mean I should have brought a jacket." He had almost walked her completely up the stairs now. She was staring ahead of her, smiling as though they were outside on a nice day, with cold weather. She looked around her and then said, rather fast and as though in one breath "Well you ought to have brought one my love." _Who is she thinking about? _Draco wondered to himself. He didn't know what to think, she obviously liked someone else. His spirits soared below normal and he frowned down at her.

"Well, I promise to bring one next time." They had by this time, reached the girl's dorms and she stood in front of him, swaying too and fro. She looked up at him, but her eyes were half shut so he couldn't see her eyes. He suddenly felt a tight nervous feeling in his chest. She was awfully close to him. He didn't know what to do. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful her smile was. All he could say to her was "Uh...uh..." and before he knew it she had said "I love you..." and he felt her hand on the back of his head. He froze, not knowing what to do, his eyes snapped shut. He suddenly felt her lips upon his and his insides melted. He blinked his eyes stupidly and excitedly. He couldn't help but kiss back. The nervous knot in his chest suddenly turned to a calm, happy feeling.

Tru's lips relaxed and she slumped into him, fully unconcious with sleep. He held her up in his arms and suddenly, happiness was replaced with sadness. He knew that whomever she had been dreaming of kissing, it couldn't possibly be him. He picked her up fully, carrying her as though over the threshold of a door, over to the only empty bed, lay her down, tucked her in, and with one last sad look at her, went back to bed.

Draco had gone to breakfast early that morning. Though the reason for it escaped him. He sat there poking at his food like it was something rubber that particularly looked fun to poke. He stared down at it, almost feeling sorry for the animal that made it. He couldn't help but weigh the thought of last night on his shoulders. He wasn't completely comfortable with his first kiss. Though he had to admit, it had been from the girl he loved. It still hadn't been completely honest and he knew that. He didn't know whether to tell Tru what had happened, or to just take the secret with him until the day he died.

He sighed and looked around him. Not a soul in the Great Hall that morning was pleased. Today was the day of exams. Draco himself was completely prepared for this. He had studied as much as Hermione, almost a little bit more. Leaving Hermione envious of his studying habits. And at that exact moment, Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand into the Great Hall they trooped over to him and sat in front of him. "Morning Draco." Ron said to him brightly. Draco mumbled a hello back to him but didn't look up. Ron exchanged a curious look with Hermione. Hermione merely shrugged and looked back at Draco. "Erm...lovely morning!" she said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Draco nodded and continued to prod the end of his eggs with his fork. Hermione's face fell. No effect. Harry had soon walked into the hall and took a seat next to Draco, he was just about to say something until he saw the downtrodden look on Draco's face. He looked up at Ron and Hermione but they just shook their heads. "Draco, what's the matter?" Harry asked slowly, fearing that Draco might yell if the situation was bad enough. Draco looked up at him. The sadness couldn't be hidden behind his eyes. Ron and Hermione were staring contently at him and Harry looked straight into his eyes.

Draco sighed. He might as well tell them at least. They were his friends after all. He took a deep breath and gave them a complete layout of the events between him and Tru the previous night. All of their faces wore the same look of confusion and shock when he had completed his tale. Harry just stared and asked in a low tone "And she doesn't know what happened?"

"No." Draco said bluntly. "I'm not sure I want to tell her, she might become mortified and run away." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Hermione had the look of someone who knew something he didn't. Ron tried to conceal a smile. Harry merely stared. "I still think she deserves to know. I mean you can't hide it from her forever. Whoever she was dreaming about...you don't know it could have been you." he added. Draco rose his head a little bit more. Harry could be right. He didn't know that the boy in the dream Tru had couldn't be him. For the rest of breakfast he ate heartily, though his food was cold from lack of eating it before the others arrived.

The exams during that day were complete murder. For defense agaisnt the dark arts, they had to do a complete paragraph of werewolf habits. (Tru's was definately going to be perfect along with Hermione's.), for Transfiguration, they had to transfigure a classmate into a coat rack, Ron had accidently made Harry's body only skinner and stiff so that Harry couldn't move at all before Professor McGonnagall fixed him. For Herbology, they had to succesfully plant a plant that would bite you if you touched any of it's leaves. Tru got her nose bitten badly and it sprouted green boils and had to be sent to the Hospital wing, though her plant was planted rather well.

For Potions, they had to simply make a potion to remove freckles. To Ron's displeasure, it only made more appear on his face. Draco's however made them all come off. For Charms, they of course had to practice the charm to make objects do things for them. Tru and Hermione and Draco did it fully and successfully. Harry and Ron had trouble and made a book go snapping after poor Neville. With roars of laughter from the Slytherins. Draco glared at them and stopped the book himself, with glares from the slytherins. Tru just smiled at him.

Once all of the exams were completed, the five of them retreated to the edge of the lake for a good lie down in the grass. Ron was skipping rocks across the water with enourmous skill, with amused whoops of laughter from Harry. Hermione was examining a flower growing beside a nearby tree, sniffing it and picking it, twirling it in her fingers. Draco and Tru sat back to back, talking about the upcoming summer.

"Where will you stay?" Tru asked curiously, as they had come to the subject of where Draco would go, since he wasn't going home. Draco's eyes remained forward. He truly didn't know where he was to go after school ended. He couldn't live in the leaky cauldron anymore, he didn't have enough money to pay for his rent anymore. "I...I really don't know where I'm going to go." This made him panic slightly. Tru turned her head around slightly. She had been meaning to ask him about this for quite some time, as her father had offered to take him in when she pressed the matter to him. "Well..." she began cautiously. She twiddled her thumbs and got in front of him, this made Draco terribly nervous.

"You could uh...well father said you could um...come and live with us?" she had a hint of hope in her voice and Draco's heart leapt. He looked at her, which was hard for him at the moment. "I..I would love that!" he burst out and Tru jumped. She screeched in happiness and threw her arms around him. She felt so happy that he accepted. "This is wonderful! We have an extra room already made up for you too! You don't have to pay or anything. You will be a guest."

Draco found that for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop smiling. No matter how exhausted he was.


	33. chapter thirty three

Later that day, Tru had been walking in the halls by herself. The only sounds that followed her were the tell tale whispers of the portraits on the walls. Staring down at her curiously. She headed in the direction of her dorm. The others were already there. The light from the sun was slowly dissappearing beneath the surface of the mountains. Swallowing every last bit of it until the castle was swamped in darkness. Tru had stopped halfway to the tower, on a random stair just to stare up at the high ceiling, deep in thought.

She had to admit, Draco coming to live with her was exciting, but it was also awkward. She couldn't help but wonder just why her father had suggested it. But Draco had nowhere to go. And living on his own just wasn't right. And going home wouldn't be completely wise for him. Considering his family was lousy and if they knew by now that he was truly a Gryffindor, they would either throw him out..or worse. The worse part was the part Tru tried not to think about most of the time. She truly was happy that Draco was coming to live with her.

Smiling, Tru stood up and turned around...and screamed. Pansy Parkinson was standing on the landing staring down at her, her eyes were cold and forboding. The scowl she wore on her face seemed so set, you'd think that was her normal look. But it was so fearsome, Tru could do nothing but stare at her. Her feet seemed to be superglued to the stairs she stood on. Pansy started down the stairs and Tru stood her ground. She put her feet together and glared straight back into Pansy's eyes. Her look equaled Pansy's loathing if not topped it. Pansy stopped on the step right above Tru's and looked straight down into her eyes as though trying to stab fear into Tru's soul with her own.

For long moments they just stared at each other in hatred. Tru had no idea why Pansy seemed to be trying to interrogate her. Strutting down to her as though trying to make her flee. Tru had no idea why she didn't just walk away to leave Pansy rotting in her own filthy stupidity and moronic existance. But for some reason, it felt good to stand her ground, to show Pansy that she was no wimp. Like she knew she thought she was. After a long time, Pansy finally spoke. "What are you staring at?" she drawled slowly. Coolness showing briskly in her tone. Tru's eyes widened slightly and Pansy smirked down at her. Tru straightened herself up to her full extent.

"I'm not sure WHAT I'm staring at. Looks like a pile of rotten idiot to me." Pansy's scowl became more pronounced and without warning, she reached up and punched Tru hard in the left eye, sending Tru spiraling down the stairs until she hit the landing, eight or so steps down. Tru tried hard not to show the true pain searing in her body as she stared up to see Pansy walking down to greet her. Pansy was smiling...there was something about her smile that Tru didn't like at all. There was something...hungry in her smile. An evil kind of hungry, such a smile that one would think a mad man wore. And the sense of fear inside of Tru's veins increased when Pansy kneeled beside her, staring into her face as though trying to grasp every tiny droplet of pain and agony for her own pure enjoyment.

Pansy stood after a few moments and kicked at Tru, making Tru coil up in pain. She tried to stand but Pansy just kicked her again. At Tru's next attempt to stand, Pansy did no argument. She just watched her and kept her eyes upon hers until they stood face to face. Tru's arms and legs were shaking, threatening to let her fall again. But Tru stood fast, she had half a mind to throw her own punch in Pansy's direction, but thought twice, seeing Pansy's grip on her wand. Pansy let out a laugh and said in a low voice "One would think of a werewolf as brave." Tru's blood went cold. "But I suppose you're weaker than I thought. Though I always found you Gryffindors to be weak. Half breed or not."

She leaned in closer to Tru, Tru backed away until she hit the wall, making her back ache slightly. Pansy was only three inches from her face it seemed, her eyes burning into Tru's own. "You think you're feeling pain now?" Pansy's tone became dangerous, it made Tru want to run away and never look back and hopefully forget that Pansy ever existed. Pansy began to whisper now "That is no pain...this is only the beginning of what I have in store for you, you loathsome piece of scum." She straightened up, gave Tru one last punch in the jaw, leaving Tru slumped against the wall, nursing her now bleeding lip. As Tru watched Pansy walk away, she couldn't help but wonder in fear of what Pansy meant by her last words.

Tru had limped most of her way back to the tower. Her spill down the stairs had caused her ankle to twist, and she feared it to be broken. Her lip and eye throbbed horribly. And what was worse, her eye had closed completely. She expected it to be almost black in bruising. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the Fat Lady herself gasped at the sight of her. "Good gracious child what's happened to you?" she shrieked down at Tru. Tru only stared up at her. "I'd rather not say...Horklump..." at the password, the Fat Lady swung forward and Tru stumbled through the opening. People gasped at her appearance and Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione rushed forward, blubbering questions and comments of concern.

"What in the world has happened to you?"

"Who did that to your eye?"

"Howcome you're limping?"

"Did you take a spill?"

Hermione sat Tru down in one of the sqaushy armchairs by the fire and many people began to whisper and point at Tru. Tru didn't care much. She then had the distinct impression that this was exactly how Harry felt whenever people did that around him. She looked up at him first. His face was full of concern and worry. She didn't think she possibly looked that terrible. "What happened?" Harry said, kneeling down to be at eye level with her. The entire common room went silent. Tru was aware that many people looked up from their games of chess, homework, and joking just to hear what had happened to their fellow Gryffindor.

Tru sighed and looked at her feet. Her ankle was sticking out at a curious angle, it was official now that it was broken. She winced as she tried to move it back into place. When she finally mustered the strength, Tru looked up into Hermione's face, who was also staring at her in concern and began to retell all what happened. With every right moment, people in the room would gasp and whoop out angry comments about Pansy "Why that dirty little git!" "Someone ought to throw her in the loony bin!" "What a lousy piece of dragon dung!"

Tru continued on until her story was finished. Nearly everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was shouting angrily about Pansy's actions. At that moment Tru felt honored to be in a house where everyone was so loyal to one another. Tru looked at her friends. Hermione was wearing a scowl and she had snapped her quil in half from holding it so tight. Ron's face was a dark shade of puce and shaking his head in anger. Harry's hand was rubbing angrily at his temples, his eyes shut and his breathing violently heavy. Draco's eyes were forward and his expression was blank. Tru then realized she had left out the parts where Pansy had spoken to her...especially the last bit. She thought she'd save that for just her friends only.

As soon as the Common room had emptied. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had gathered around Tru, her eye had stopped throbbing and after a quick visit from Madam Pomfrey, her ankle was healed and she could walk again. She paced the room until Ron finally spoke. "Why do you think she had the nerve to do that to you?" Tru continued to pace. Harry looked over at Ron. "Maybe it's just because..you know...she's not all there in the head." Draco gave a hearty "HAH!" and he looked at Tru while speaking to Harry. "She's more than not all there, she's NEVER been there at all."

"But she had no reason to just beat the living snot out of Tru." Hermione said, staring thoughtfully at the floor. "She doesn't need a reason." Draco chuckled. "She's just insane."

"She knows." Tru said quietly, finally stopping her tail in the center of the floor. They all stared at her. "Knows what?" Ron asked, in a small timid voice. "She knows about...about my situation during the full moon." Tru emphasised the last three words angrily. She turned from them and stared out the window. "How do you know she knows?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"When she was beating on me she said 'i guess for a werewolf you're weak' or something like that. And she said something...something else too.." Tru's blood went cold again and she looked at them. "What'd she say?" Draco asked in a slight bit of urgency. "She said...that all this pain i was in wasn't all she had in store for me...like she's going to beat me more or something...worse." Tru trailed off and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They all were staring at her.

Silence had fallen after this, they all stared into the fire for a while until Draco and Harry finally spoke up.

"No matter what thought Tru, you could take her out." harry put in.

"Either that or a hex wouldn't be bad, she would deserve it." Draco said angrily, striding over to Tru and putting his arms around her. The lot of them held Tru for a moment. And Tru knew that she would be able to sleep that night.


	34. chapter thirty four

However safe Tru had felt in the arms of her friends, she still wouldn't sleep that night. For the full moon had risen and Tru found herself back in the familiar clearing with her father. She for some odd reason found it unnecessary to tell her father what Pansy had threatened her with. Though the guilt settled steadily in her gut the more she thought about it, she kept particularly quiet. She stared at her reflection in the water as it rippled below her. Staring at herself this way made her stomach curl in disgust. She closed her eyes and walked acrossed the clearing slowly and sadly. She sat against a tree. Her father had fallen asleep much longer ago. He was curled up against a large boulder, snoring silently.

Tru's eyes ebbed up in tears and she began to whimper. Inside she could hear her human voice sobbing and echoing in the far reaches of her mind. She looked around and noticed that tears were falling down her furry cheeks. she reached up to wipe them away but couldn't being that she didn't have human hands and could merely force them deeper into her fur and make it more damp.

Casting a wary look at her father, Tru turned down the path to take a walk. She was sure if he awoke he would know what she was doing. He did it all the time. The path echoed below her and under her gigantic paws. She glowered down at them, thinking of how much she would love to just bite at them in hatred. She hated the way she was when she was like this. So full of hatred and loathing. Always afraid of lashing out when she never meant to. Afraid that one night, she would forget her potion...and do something she was most unwilling to do. She stopped for a moment and shivered angrily at the thought. _NO. _She thought angrily. _I'll never do that. NEVER NEVER NEVER! I am so much better than that. So much smarter. I'll fight through this...I know that I can...not just for me..._

She looked at Hogwarts castle as she neared the edge of the forest.

_...but for my friends and family._

She sat there and stared at the castle, contemplating just how beautiful it looked to her. She let out a growl and a whimper at the thought of being out here on the cold earth every month instead of in her bed where she belonged. When she was...was...

..When she was normal.

Tru finally couldn't hold it in anymore. A long, mournful howl portruded the wolf's mouth and it stomped it's paws on the ground. She howled again and a few birds fled from their spot above her in fright. Inside she was screaming and sobbing. She hated this so much. She couldn't stand the thought of being like this, risking so many things. Even lives were at stake and she hated that. She scratched at a tree, slashing at it as though it was the cause of all of this. She growled in anger each time her claws hit the tree, eventually making it fall down. She jumped on it, lashing at every bit of it she could reach and finally she fell on top of it. Howling and whimpering sadly.

_I hate this...I hate it I hate it I HATE IT! _she was screaming in her mind and pounding on the tree. Tru had no idea how long she sat there sobbing onto the tree that she had destroyed in her own carnivorous rage. Time seemed to slow down in a depressing way as though every living thing had seen her sadness and slowed just to comfort her. Tears had now stained the wood of the tree, creating dark sploches here and there beside Tru's head. She did not sleep. She remained on the tree leaking her sorrows onto the bark leaving a sad tale for the tree to hold there and forevermore. Eventually, Tru curled up and tried to go to sleep. But by now it was too late, the morning sun had risen and slowly, calmly, Tru returned to normal. She felt small in that spot where her wolf had been. It was as though she had scratched out a bed for herself then returned to normal at will just to sleep there. Yet she did not sleep. But stared sadly into space, wondering if her father was worrying about her.

The sound of footsteps grew nearer and nearer to her. She thought it was her father. So she just stood there and waited for his calming voice. The steps grew closer and closer and eventually stopped right above her. She merely pretended to be asleep.

"Tru?" The voice was not her father's, but Draco's. This made Tru start and sit up to look at him. She knew how horrible she looked, her clothes were torn in most places and she was probably so pale that the morning sun would shine and bounce right off of her skin. Draco frowned at her and sat down. "You've been crying." he said, wiping the most recent tear from her cheek with his thumb. Tru looked away from him, guilt waning softly in her stomach. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him, trying her hardest not to look at him, she didn't know if she wanted him to know what fear she was going through or not. "I fancied a morning run on the Quidditch field, but I took the long way and I saw the tree had fallen and I thought you were hurt because I saw you and...so i rushed on over."

Tru couldn't help herself. She looked up at him. He was looking at her in such a way that she couldn't exactly tell how he was feeling. Whether relieved that she wasn't hurt, or sad that she had been apparently sobbing here for goodness knew how long, or both. He was frowning at her and his eyes were shining out at her, as though he was trying to show her some sort of comfort through them. After a long while, he held his arms open and Tru scoot over and flung herself into them. He held her tight and not being able to hold in anymore, Tru sobbed into his shoulder. Draco rocked her back and forth and said "Shhh...it's ok...it's ok I'm here Tru...I'm here." quietly in her ear. She knew she didn't need words to explain what was wrong, he somehow knew.

For a long time, Draco rocked Tru in his arms. Cooing sweet words to her for comfort. A while later Tru looked up into Draco's eyes, a soft, comforted expression on her face. She looked away then back at him. "I'm kind of afraid of Pansy..." she whispered. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her, resting her chin on them. Draco turned her head towards him with two fingers and stared at her. "Why should you be? She can't do anything to you. And now that i'm going to be living with you, I will protect you."

She stared at him. "Will you promise to always be there?" the wind blew her hair behind her, creating the same effect that it did the night Draco had fallen in love with her. Her eyes may have been bloodshot from crying, red and puffy and still staining her face with tears, but she was still beautiful in Draco's eyes. They stared at one another for a long moment. Time stood completely still and the wind stopped all of a sudden as though it were a grand pause in a wonderful song during a symphony.

Draco smiled, took Tru back into his arms and whispered honestly and loyally "I made that promise a long time ago."

Eventually as they sat there, Remus appeared from the forest, limping slightly, a fresh wound, possibly done as he awoke hitting a tree or something of the sort, was on his right arm, clearly shown between the folds in the rip of his robes. He opened his arms lovingly to Tru and, with her father's arm and Draco's as well around her, they walked together in silence, yet complete harmony together back up to the wonder that was Hogwarts castle.

The last day of Hogwarts had come and Harry was busy in the dormitory packing up all of this belongings. Draco and Ron were sitting on his bed, having already packed. They all talked joyfully about the summer to come. Draco was especially excited. Talking animatedly about how wonderful it was that he was living with Tru and Remus now. "I mean for once in my life i feel like i'm actually going to be WELCOME somewhere. And over the summer we're going to Ireland to see the dragon races! It's going to be absolutely fabulous, and Professor Lupin says I will have my own bedroom with my own bathroom and possibly get a new broom since my Nimbus is worn out and he's getting me all this new stuff and it's going to be like I have a new father.."

The last words were filled with such affection that Draco looked dreamily out the window, walking over to it and sitting by it. "A new life." He smiled to himself. Harry and Ron smiled at him. "That's absolutely wonderful Draco. And besides...you'll be seeing everyone this weekend. We're all visiting to have a congradulatory party for all of us getting through the year." Ron said, grinning and standing up from the bed. Harry folded his last T-shirt and shoved it into his trunk. He snapped it shut and sat on top of it. "Yah," he added on to Ron's statement. "With cake and games and everything. We're going to have loads of fun. Fun that we all deserve."

Draco turned to grin at them. No one in the world knew just how grateful he was to be in this room with two of the best friends he had ever had in his entire life. The rest of the day coasted by like it was absolutely nothing. When the students loaded the train, Remus and Elina bid Tru and Draco and the others good bye, promising a later sighting of one another at King's Cross. They waved frantically at them as they rode away and then found a compartment. The five friends could not possibly have been any happier than they were during the ride to London. Games with Bertie Botts Beans were played, long talks were had, and many a joke and a laugh was exchanged between them all.

Eventually, night began to fall and the lights in the compartment were turned on. Hermione and Tru had fallen asleep. Hermione on Ron's shoulder and Tru on Draco's. The boys remained awake, talking quietly amongst themselves. Draco had just shared with Ron his feelings for Tru, and Ron wasn't surprised. "Well it's a little obvious." he said nodding toward Tru, laying peacefully on his shoulder. Draco looked at her then back at Ron. "But you must promise not to say a word to her. I will do that...eventually." Draco shifted in his seat. Ron and Harry grinned at one another. Ron then said wisely as he grabbed Hermione's hand. "You'll know when the time is right. You'll just know when to tell her. I knew...and it's one of the best things to ever happen to me."

They all looked out the window for the remainder of the trip, just appreciating the beauty of the outside world, and the fact that they had one another in their company.


	35. chapter thirty five

The sun's last descending light disappeared at last and they finally arrived at King's Cross. Draco gazed vividly out of the window up at the stars. He looked out onto the platform, for the first time in his life, his family was gone from it. He smiled and looked out at Professor Lupin, wearing normal muggle clothing awaiting the time they got there. Miss McGonnagall stood at his side, her hand in his, smiling gleefully as the train pulled to a stop. Draco smiled at this. Perhaps Tru would obtain a mother this summer?

The train slowly came to it's halt and blew steam all over the platform. The whistle echoed through the night and Draco turned to Tru and shook her awake. She smiled at him and they all got off of the train. They all hugged one another in farewell and promised many letters of events sure to happen that summer. The summer before their last year of Hogwarts. Tru ran over to her father as though she hadn't seen him in years. When it had only been a few hours. Remus smiled down at her and kissed her on her forehead. Draco stood there awkwardly. His father had never shown that kind of love to him, and he was afraid that Professor Lupin wouldn't do so either.

But to Draco's surprise, Remus opened his arms to him and Draco came to him in a hug. Draco could have smiled all night because he finally felt welcome on that platform. He looked around uneasily, worried that SOMEONE from his family would be there. But he saw no one. He knew somehow none of them would be there. He smiled again, faintly and they all walked through the barrier together.

"Who's up for a big dinner of steak and kidney pie when we get home? Maybe some roast beef as well?" Remus asked them all, putting his arms around Tru and Ellina. Tru and Draco smiled at one another and Draco winked at her. "That sounds wonderful Professor!" Draco said with much enthusiasm. He couldn't have meant anything more. Together they took the underground Train toward the further sides of London and then used a Portkey in the form of an old candy cane to reappear at the far end of Hogsmeade, walked a little further about three miles out of the town itself to a small house on the outskirts of the village.

At the door, Remus turned to Draco and Tru, who were staring into one another's eyes, smiling. Remus looked at Ellina and Ellina just smiled. When they entered the house, Draco couldn't help but gasp at how wonderful it looked. He looked at Remus and Remus said in a silent happy voice "I've had your bedroom done for a while now, you can go up and look at it if you wish."

Draco barely let him finish his sentence when he had bolted straight toward the stairs and up them. He turned to the first door on the left and somehow he just knew this was his room. He opened the door cautiously and peered into the room. A lamp was brightly lit on the mahogony bedside table. The bed itself had high bed posts that were only so many feet from the ceiling. The bedspread was dark blue with matching pillows and the wood was dark and sleek. The carpet was dark grey and looked absolutely perfect, there was a bookshelf, yet to be filled with books, a walk in closet and a desk made of the same wood as the bed and bedside table. Complete with a chair that spun around, leather.

Draco couldn't believe how nice this room was. His back at home was so full of his FATHER's stuff it was incredible and dull. But now he could do whatever he wanted with this room. He sat down at the desk and looked at it with greatest gratitude. He couldn't help but just smile. He opened every drawer until he came to the bottom, inside of it was a large bag of money. He thought perhaps in Professor Lupin's search for a desk he got one where someone was testing the drawers or something and he took it downstairs.

"Professor, I think someone left this in the drawer when you purchased my desk. Should we take it back?" he asked. Remus and Ellina smiled at him and Tru chuckled. "Draco, that's for you, to purchase books um..items to your liking. A new broom even. Anything you want, you can get with that money, I'm allowing you and Tru to go for a little shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow morning if you'd-" before he could even finish, Draco had let out a joyous WHOOP! and was running around hugging everyone he could get to. When he reached Tru he held her tight and without thinking, kissed her cheek. When they realized what had just happened, he blushed and looked away.

"This is all so wonderful! Thank you SO much!" Draco beamed at Remus, Ellina and Tru. "Consider us your family Draco. Friends, family whatever. We'll treat you with the utmost respect you deserve." Remus said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco was at a loss of words. All he could do was sputter his thanks.

Dinner that night was probably the most delicious Draco had ever tasted. The laughter and regular talk at the table couldn't be better. It was better, though, than the usually silent and forbidding dinners at his old house. They spoke of things that happened throughout the year at Hogwarts. How Remus and Ellina met. How Tru and Draco became friends. Reliving memories of happiness and good times as opposed to the things that were bad and weighed out the back of their minds.

Tru and Draco had decided to turn in early that night. Draco had bade everyone goodnight and went into his room. He thought of the many things he wanted in there. Books, a radio, musical tapes, a new broom, posters of his favorite quidditch teams, and so much more. He crawled into bed, the pillows and beadspread were fluffy and comfortable. Just the perfect thing for sleeping in. He lay there for almost hours just staring around the room and finally, with the anticipation for getting desired things and the fact that he was finally home, he fell into dream.

Tru tossed and turned in her bed that night. She found it rather hard to sleep and she had no idea why. The full moon wasn't for another three weeks. She finally just sat up in bed and stared around her room. Perhaps the excitement of being back home was preventing her sleep. She sighed and smiled. She couldn't help but feel happy about Draco being here with her and her family. She knew he would be absolutely and perfectly happy here.

At this thought she thought maybe she'd get some sleep and turned on her side facing the window. And at the moment her eyes caught a glimpse of the glass, she let out a small cry and jumped from her bed to the other side. A dark figure was sitting on the tree brach outside of her window. Rain splattering the window as she watched it move slightly closer. Did she dare go to the window to investigate. Whatever the thing was, it looked taller than it did as she stared at it, hunched together on the treebranch as though like some sort of giant squirrel or cat. Coiled and poised. It seemed to be staring at her.

Tru gulped and tried to muster up some courage to tip toe to the window and prove to herself that it was just a giant clump of leaves on the branch and nothing more than that. Finally, she took a few slow steps toward the window, making absolutely sure that it wouldn't move any closer by gluing her eyes to it. Her heart was pounding with fear and she decided, just in case, since she was now of age and was allowed to use magic outside of school, she would grab her wand when she reached the bedside table. She scurried over to it and grabbed the wand, pointing it at the window as though it alone was the frightening thing consuming her eyesight.

She crept closer and closer to the window and finally stopped at least a few inches away from it. She waited hesitantly, silent and breathing low and heavily, fearing it could hear every move and breath she made. A flash of lightning illuminated the outside and with a sigh of relief, she saw that it was merely a cat. Ellina's cat to be exact. She dropped her wand and saw that the cat was meowing merciless in the rain. She opened the window and beckoned the poor animal toward her. It didn't dare move. Tru decided she had no choice but to summon it with her wand and did so. She wrapped the cat in her blankets with her, it's dark grey fur sopping wet, it's blue eyes fixed on the window.

"It's ok Dodger, you're inside now." Tru whispered quietly to the cat. But Dodger didn't pay attention to her. He was staring outside the window and arched his back with a loud hiss. Tru looked to the window again and screamed with fright, seeing that someone had seemed to slapped the window with their hand and their hand slowly disappeared under the window frame. Tru thought she distinctly heard laughter as she ran from the room, the cat behind her in her wake.

Tru had gone down the hall first to her father's room, then Ellina's. Neither of them were awake. She thought perhaps Draco would let her stay with him that night. She knocked softly on his door and whispered "Draco? Draco are you awake?" Draco had walked to the door and opened it, his hair this way and that and he looked slightly curious to why she was standing there looking so frightened. "Tru? Why are you still awake?" Tru just walked in and told him to close and lock the door. She drew the shades over the window and curled up in a frightened ball on Draco's bed. "Are you feeling all right?" Draco asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think someone was trying to get into my room. I saw something out the window but it was just the cat and i let him in then I looked back and I saw someone's hand on my window and it disappeared but I'm sure they're still there trying to get in. I locked the window when i let Dodger in but I still think they'll be able to get in." Tru spoke quickly and in a quiet voice. Draco stared at his own window, fearing he would see the same thing. "Would you like me to go and check for you?" he asked. Tru shook her head. "No, just...can I..can I stay in here with you tonight? Just in case?" she looked at him imploringly, begging him silently not to let her go back to her room.

Draco nodded and they got under the covers. Tru turned over on his side and faced him. Draco had closed his eyes again, he was very tired. "Thank you Draco." she whispered to him. "Don't worry." Draco mumbled. "It'll all be ok. Just get some sleep." Soon, Tru heard Draco snoring and she turned around to the window again. She didn't see anything. But now that she felt safe, she let her eyes droop and sleep took over.


	36. chapter thirty six

The night had been peaceful after Tru's night time fright. The anticipation for dawn had been fresh in Tru's mind. She dreamed of things in the light and yet twilight pleased her beautiful face as dawn had yet to approach. Draco had awoken in the earlier hours of the morning. The sun had not even peaked it's head above the mountain tops as of yet. He yawned, streched and scratched at his hair and chest. Gazing dizzily around the room, his eyes came to rest on Tru, whose head was moving up and down with the rythym of his own breathing, he then realized his arm was around her as though they had been holding one another deep into the night. He felt like he was protecting her, and he liked that thought.

She had in fact come to him in the night, terrified and seeking a sanctuary. He smiled and rested his cheek on her soft hair, closing his eyes for a moment or two. The closely arriving day made anticipation rise higher and higher into Draco's chest. The sack of money Remus and Ellina had left for him sat eagerly awaiting spending time upon his nightstand. All he could think of were the treasures he was to fill this room with for a hopeful long time of spending time in it with his new friends. He in fact, at the time, had the urge to grab the bag, dress himself in a quicker fashion than usual, wake Tru, get their brooms and head for Hogsmeade straight away.

However, he knew he must wait for the right time. After breakfast was the best time he thought. He turned toward the window, watching as though urging the sun to rise up with his mind. He rose from the bed, gently setting Tru back upon the mattress as though on a cloud of dark and light blues mixed together to form a soft cotton sheet. He crept toward the window and stood there, staring out at the darkness before him. The storm had long since stopped and the clouds were clearing slowly and steadily.

Smiling, Draco thought to himself how he never got such a beautiful view back at "home". At home all he could see were stony mountains that reminded him so of the dungeons back at school in the Slytherin Common room. He smiled gently and jumped as he turned seeing Tru sitting up. Her hair tousled here and there which only pronounced the fact that she had just woken up. The smile on her face said that she knew almost exactly what he was thinking, and had a place in her heart for him to smile with her. And he did. "Good morning, Draco." she said quietly and almost mumbling. She stretched widely before getting up from the bed and standing beside him.

Whether her hair was messed up or not, bags under her eyes or not, bloodshot eyes or not, to Draco she was always the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And for a moment he was speechless as they stood there. Lost in those beautiful pools of deepest emerald. He wanted nothing more than to be lost in them forever. With no desire of a compass or a map. He stared down into her eyes for a few moments and then shook his head rapidly before smiling widely and saying "Good morning, did you sleep well."

Tru still hadn't forgotten about the thing at her window. The cackling laugh echoed in her head when he asked this question. But knowing that he even took her in made the sleep peaceful, she nodded. Draco smiled wider still and an excitement filled inside of him and he bounded to his closet, which he had yet to fill with clothes. "We need to get dressed." he went to his trunk and pulled out a freshly cleaned pair of regular blue jeans and a black turtleneck. He walked into the closet to change so that he could still talk to Tru. She retrieved a long blue skirt that reached to her ankles, sandalls, and a light, blue sweater. They spoke animatedly of the things Draco wished to purchase in Hogsmeade. Tru knew that the first thing they needed to get him was a broom.

Draco seemed to fly down the stairs at top speed for breakfast. Remus and Ellina had been sipping coffee over crumpets and toast as they entered, still dressed in robes and hair still tangled somewhat. Tru and Draco seemed to vaccuum their breakfast down to their stomachs so that they could go to Hogsmeade as soon as possible. When they finished, Draco dashed to his room to retrieve his bag of gold and they got their coats whilst heading out the door. As they walked down the comfortable road to Hogsmeade, they were in a sort of trance where all they could speak of were things to buy. Draco's first destination was of course the local broom shop. The moment the bell on the door jingled, Draco's breath was taken away. There were numerous versions of Nimbuses, Comets and Shooting Stars spinning around in mid air in the huge shop. Firebolt 100's were in the window, and many were in stock.

Tru seemed pleased at Draco's shocked face. She lead him to a late model of a Nimbus. The Nimbus 8,000. It was the closest up to speed with a Firebolt. It's sleek oak handle was painted a faint shade of midnight blue and had the name ingraved into the side. Draco picked it up and held it at his side. It was nearly as tall as he was, and it seemed sturdy. He loved it. "I want this one." he said smiling down at Tru. Tru grinned. "I thought you'd like that one. I saw it on our last visit during school. Harry and I thought it suited you." Draco had a strong feeling of gratitude toward Harry at that thought. Although Draco didn't think he'd really want to get back onto a Quidditch pitch, the very inkling that he had a broom to fly on whenever he felt the need made him feel happier than ever. He purchased the broom for 150 galleons and then headed on to buy a radio and some more clothes.

Draco had purchased several pairs of clothes, his broom of course, an old fashioned radio for which tapes were not needed it was enchanted to where whatever music he clearly said into the speakers, it would play. He also purchased posters for the Wynborn Wasps, a statue of a griffin, a clock for his room, some travelling gloves and a new travelling cloak, and some joke items from Zonko's. When all of that shopping was done, Draco thought he'd stop by Honeydukes and buy some sweets with the last bit of money he had.

He bought some sugar quills for no reason at all, some chocolate frogs, boxes of Bertie Botts, some droobles best blowing gum, fizzing whizbees, and other random asortments of candy. They left the shop with their arms full of bags, sucking on the ends of their sugarquills and Draco's broom under his arm, carefully keeping a tight hold of it. They laughed and shouted and sang the whole way home, it was dusk by the time they reached the edge of the house. Draco had been singing an old Irish drinking song and toppled over onto his back, laughing and Tru fell next to him. They stared up into the sky and just sat there howling with laughter.

When they finally caught their breath, it was almost dark. Draco looked up and saw the first star of the night. Tru seemed to notice and said quietly "Make a wish Draco." He looked at her, her eyes were sparkling and she had a small smile on her face. Draco beamed. What could he wish for when he had everything that he EVER wished for. But looking into her eyes he knew exactly what to wish for then. "I just did." He smiled to himself. Feeling a deep hope, for Tru's sake, that it would come true. They gathered up everything they purchased and took them into the house. Draco took everything to his room. He set his knick-knacks in areas around his room, hung up his clothes in his closet, set his radio on his desk and his clock on the bedside table. And his new Nimbus 8,000, he set in the corner nearest the window, so that whenever he walked in, he could see it. He considered it the greatest thing he owned now. Material-wise.

Dinner consisted of steak and potatoes, compliments of Ellina. Draco felt weary and tired in the middle of dinner and retired to bed. Tru watched him go upstairs and didn't look away even when they all heard the door close. Remus and Ellina smiled at one another. "You really like him don't you, sweetheart?" Remus said. Tru's head snapped to look at her father. "He's my best friend Daddy, yes." "You know what I mean, Tru." Remus' face curled to a smirk and Ellina giggled. Tru looked at them. How could they know how she felt about Draco? Was it that obvious...could DRACO himself know? "Ok ok, I give. I lo...like him." she didn't know why she didn't say love. She felt that saying it to them would make them go into lecture that she was too young to know what love is.

On the contrary, Ellina interjected by saying "You can say love, it won't surprise us one bit." Tru blinket, taken aback at this reaction of words. "I love him." she whispered to her plate. Remus chortled slightly. "It doesn't surprise us." "Am I that obvious to it?"

"Well it's not a matter of obviousness...it's more of a vibe, it's easy to tell when others are in love, when you're in love yourself." Ellina stated, turning to gaze into Remus' eyes.

For some reason, Tru felt a stab of aggression. She ignored it and smiled. "I guess so." Tru then found herself turning to make sure Draco was well out of earshot. She then sighed and said "I think I am going to go to bed." Ellina and Remus nodded and Tru quietly ascended the stairs to her room. She gazed silently at Draco's door before entering her own...reluctantly and pulling the shades over her window before going to sleep.


	37. chapter thirty seven

Tru became restless around midnight, thinking that a walk would get her to be sleepy again. As the thought occured, she was already reaching for her burgundy colored bathrobe. Dodger was in her room again, purring upon her pillow in a small curled up ball of grey fluff. Tru gave him a friendly pat and went out to the hall, from inside Draco's room she could hear mumbling. Was Draco a sleep talker? Tru tried not to let her curiosity get the best of her. She stood, practically hovering over the stairs trying to debate on whether to listen to Draco's dreamish conversation with no one or to go on the walk that she had intended to take for the past five minutes. Tru's foot had been over the first stair for nearly ten minutes before she came back onto the landing and quietly opened Draco's door.

His room certainly looked more full since three days earlier after they'd done their shopping. Even in the moonlight she could tell that it looked much happier and full than it had when her father first fixed it up. She observed the joyful placement of Draco's new broom and beamed at it. It was his pride and joy now. Nearly forgetting the reason she even poked her head into the room, she jumped hearing Draco mumble from his bed. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face quite smooshed by his pillow and his arm hanging off the side of the bed. He turned over to where he was on his back and his mouth hung open dreamily.

Tru supressed a laugh and crept in, closing the door as silently as she could and glided over to the bed on complete tip toe and kneeled beside the bed, listening intently to Draco's sleep words. "Don't...don't go...please..." he mumbled. Tru's head tilted, as it did so often when she was curious. She thought his dream must be sad. "Please...stay with me...I have to...to tell you some...something" he continued to mumble. The theory of it being a sad dream was instantly faded and Tru seemed to think that it was a dream of something either important or equally dramatic...perhaps something romantic? She didn't know. She couldn't tell just yet.

"It's...serious...don't don't look at me that way...I mean it...I really do...I do...I love you-" the name of whomever Draco was giving this heartfelt confession wasn't known, for at that moment, a loud crash was heard from Tru's room making Draco sit upright, hitting Tru's head with his own and falling out of his bed. "TRU!" Draco seemed either shocked or frightened to know Tru was in his room. "What're you doing here? Are you ok? What was that noise?" Draco's words were slurred and sleepy and confused. Though he himself was fully awake. Tru flushed a deep shade of crimson. She tried to look at anything but Draco. "I um...well I thought I'd take a little walk around but then I heard you talking in your sleep and well...I was curious. I was gonna wake you but I didn't think you'd like me to wake you from such a nice dream."

Draco's eyes widened. He knew he talked in his sleep, and this was what he feared. He had been dreaming of the night that he had taught her to fly. And it was altered to where he was confessing his love for her. "How...how much did you hear?" "You were about to tell someone you loved them. Who?" Tru feigned curiosity. But she already knew that he wouldn't say her name. Draco seemed to be trembling slightly. He didn't know whether to just tell her or...or lie. He debated on this but before he could open his mouth, another crash came from Tru's room and they both, forgetting the whole situation, rushed from the room. Remus and Ellina too were out of their beds, Ellina's hair tangled around her and Remus' bedtime blindfold on his forehead.

Tru's door was open. and Tru was staring around her room, her window had been breaken into. All of her things were scattered over her room. None of her drawers or closet had been open so whomever it had been hadn't come to steal anything. They all walked in and Remus turned on the light. His face was contort with rage and mingled with fear. Ellina had her arm around Tru, who seemed too shocked to say anything. Remus had gone to the window, there was a torn piece of a cloak on a shard of glass. It was damp with something crimson, whomever went through the window must be suffering a bad cut right about now. Tru went to the window and peeked out in caution. She couldn't be totally sure whether there were any signs of who it was or where they were going.

Draco however was staring at Tru's bedpost in fear. His eyes were wide. No one noticed but Ellina. "Draco...sweetheart are you all right? What's wro...Oh good Lord..." Ellina's eyes fell upon what Draco's had. Everyone crowded. There was a tattered picture of Draco. The Draco in the photo looked happy, smirking out at them with his cold grey eyes. This was a time long before he had changed. Beside him were his father, Crabbe and Goyle, and his old Nimbus 2001. Taped to the picture with spell-o-tape was something Draco recognized as a quill he once used, it was specially made, his name had been carved around the point, a handsome hawk feather it had been made from once handsome was now missing feather in some areas as though it had suffered beating and torture. And attatched to the two things was a note, in messy dark blue writing were the words:

You will get yours, Tru. You will get yours!

Tru had slept with Draco again that night. Curled tightly into a ball, eyes wide and staring. She had finally come to the conclusion that someone absolutely hated her and was after her. And it had something to do with the fact that she and Draco were friends that sprouted the hatred. Tru didn't know just how much she could stand. Her father had repaired her window and put an unbreakable charm on it but Tru still refused to stay alone in her room. They all agreed that she had suffered quite a scare and Remus decided to charm all of the windows and doors as well. Draco was still awake too. Tru's head rested on his shoulder, her legs curled beside her and her arms crossed over her chest as though this was the safest position she could come up with.

The quill and the photo had both been thrown out in the back waste bin, but Draco could still see them plainly in front of his face as though someone had them on a string and was dangling them in front of him. He hadn't seen that quill since the fateful quidditch match where he'd saved Harry's life. He had used it to finish writing an essay for a class before he left for the pitch. And he did recall that when he returned it was gone. It had been his favorite, until he realized how much he hated his father and was forced to use it and nothing else. And that photo, it had been taken just before his second year at Hogwarts. His father had bought the entire Slytherin team Nimbus 2001's and thought it a special occasion and had his good friend, Crabbe's dad, take the picture. Draco had thrown it out the window when he got his things out of the Slytherin dorms to move out into Gryffindor's. He was sure that it had been washed away, it was raining that night.

He didn't know who would be after Tru, though his suspicions lay on only one person. Pansy Parkinson's words echoed in his brain.

_"Mark my words Draco, someday, your horrible turn of consience will turn against you. You ARE the weak one. And I know you know that Slytherins won't tolerate you. You are not welcome in our house. Because you ARE weak. Defending scum like them. One day Draco, one day. You will regret this." _

He had hoped that she had simply been joking. Though he knew that couldnt' be farther from the truth. But she didn't know where Tru lived, or did she? could Gregory Berns be helping her? Or were they just trying to scare them...

Draco concluded with the latter and stared down at Tru. Her eyes were on his. He felt something stir in him and he smiled down at her. "It's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." He held her closer to him and she smiled. He saw a flicker of courage in her eyes at this. "I know...and I know you'll keep that promise." She kept looking up into his eyes and something in his eyes flickered. He saw the same thing in her eyes. He didn't know what came over him but he started to move closer to her...and she moved closer to him. Closer and closer still, their eyes never left one another...

"YOWL!" Dodger lept onto the bed between them and they were snapped out of their trance. Tru shook her head. _I must have been dreaming. _She concluded. Draco looked angrily at the cat. It's moon sized blue eyes staring at him and nudging him to be scratched behind the ears. He looked back at Tru and they let go of one another. "I'm going to go into Hogsmeade for a coffee, I'll be back in a little while." Tru announced. Draco eyed his clock, without realizing just how much morning had passed, it was 9:30 in the morning. He watched Tru walking toward the door. "Do you want me to come too?"

Tru smiled at him. "No...I...I kind of want some time alone. I'll come and talk to you later all right?" and without another word she closed the door and went to change, leaving Draco feeling both angry at the cat, and confused at Tru's behavior.


	38. chapter thirty eight

Tru had dressed and put on her Gryffindor cape before leaving a note for her dad and retreating out of the door, quicker than she meant to. Clouds obscured the sun from view. It seemed like it was the earlier hours of the morning, and it was colder than normal. Tru drew her cloak tighter around her as she walked. Her thoughts drifted, not on the villiage ahead, or jsut how much coffee she could spend seven galleons on, or on how her hair was not brushed and her face looked tired and worn from no sleep, but back in the bedroom with Draco. Had she been in fact daydreaming their near kiss? Or was it real? She couldn't tell. She was after all, half asleep.

She didn't know whether to be happy, depressed, or confused. But somehow, she was all three. Her feet grazed the trail into Hogsmeade and she went immediately to Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop. Once inside, she whiffed a large amount of precious caffiene smelling air. Not many people inhabited the place that morning. A man and woman were sitting at one table, he seemed to be proposing to her. Tru smiled. Over in the corner was a very old and withered looking witch whose hat had what was unmistakibly the head of a weasel puffing smoke as she smoked away at the pipe she was holding. And as she took off her cloak, she spotted him.

Sitting alone at a table nearest the counter, was a young man who looked around her age. His hair reached to his ears and hung around his face in straight, black locks. His eyes were gazing down at a book entitled "Michael Witherton's Book of Enchanting Poetry" and were a deep shade of blue. His face was indeed, very handsome, with a small pointed nose, and perfect pointed and somewhat rounded chin. He looked tall, his legs were curled under the chair and crossed at the ankle wearing long dark pants and a regular grey sweater, his cloak thrown over the back of his chair. Tru found that she had forgotten completely the reason she had wanted to be alone. She forgot who it was she thought about just two seconds before. She seemed to be entranced by the young man.

Something seemed to have made him realize this, for at that very moment he rose his head to gaze over at her. For a few moments their eyes were locked. He smiled. Oh, and what a beautiful smile it was. Dimples were perfectly located at the sides of his mouth where the corners of the smile were and his teeth were brilliantly straight and pearly white. Tru smiled wide. And was then snapped out of her trance by Madam Pudifoot "Tru, darling I wasn't expecting you! How are you?" Tru's head snapped to look at Madam so fast that it gave a small, quiet crack. Tru then realized she was stuck in position, her hands were raised, her cloak which was about to be hung had fallen to the ground. She pulled herself together and put her hands behind her back and nodded her head slightly.

"I just thought I'd come and..." Tru looked around. She had completely forgotten why she had come. She searched around and then spotted the menu on the wall depicting a cup of coffee on top. "Have a small cup of coffee or two. Maybe three, I need a bit of a wake up call. I didn't sleep much last night, and plus, I haven't been here since last Hogsmeade visit. I rather missed it." Madam smiled and showed her a seat. The table was only one over from the boy she'd seen on her way in. Tru was fixing her hair in a quick and rediculous manner, licking her hand and running it through repeatedly and so rapidly that her hand was a blur. Madam brought her her coffee and set it down, gazing at her regular costomer with an odd look on her face.

When Tru was satisfied with the way her hair looked (having examined herself in the glass of the pastry case) she sat up straight, straightened the wrinkles from her light blue turtleneck sweater and smiled over at the boy. Who continued to stare at her. He looked around the shop and closed his book. He looked at her as though asking a question, Tru seemed to understand and nodded. With a jolt of excitement in her stomach that made it seem as though her heart had leapt up to her throat, she watched the young man rise from his seat, and walk casually over to her table and sit across from her. Up close, his eyes seemed to glow. He stared into hers strongly, observing her it seemed before he spoke. His voice was kind, soft, and deep.

"My name is Nicholai Frederick Duncan, and what might your name be?" he smiled and tilted his head to the side, reminding Tru breifly of herself and this made her smile. Tru found it hard to speak for a moment, trying to decifer in her head a way to say it without sounding like a complete fool. Finally she sat up and stretched out her hand, he took it, his hands were very soft. "My name is Tru Fiona Lupin." They sat there shaking hands for a while before letting go, as though they didn't want to. They sat in silence for a moment and then Tru asked Nicholai about his poetry book. He was deeply into it and they shared a long conversation about it over coffee.

This was the kind of thing Tru saw as a date with Draco once...but that was pushed from her mind now.

After two hours of talking of poetry, Quidditch, and the fact that they both went to Hogwarts and just happened to be in the same house. Tru decided she had better head back to the house and see what was for lunch. Nicholai insisted that he walk her home but Tru held her hand up to stop him. "How about I just meet you here tomorrow at the same time?" Tru's tone held a hopeful note in it as she looked into those eyes awaiting an answer. His eyes studied her, as though judging on whether this was what she really wanted or not. Tru smiled at him and nodded as though reading his mind.

Nicholai smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "All right, 10 oclock it is then, Tru. Until we meet again." and with that, he swept his cloak around himself and walked out of the small, coffee smelling shop, leaving Tru smiling and breathless in his wake.

Not long after, Tru left the shop herself. Dreamily floating down the lane toward home. She was so off-in-her-own-little-world that she didn't realize someone running right behind her, in a hurry to chase after a boy that had run past her waving a giant, apparently unpayed bag of honeyduke's candy in his hand. The man running struck Tru as he passed making her jump aside and her head hit a beam of wood on the building near her, knocking her out cold. She looked up, saw someone above her, then no more.


	39. chapter thirty nine

Tru was aware that she was consious, but she found that she was afraid to open her eyes. Her body was heavy and she could feel the material of a bandage wrapping tightly around her head. Her hand yet lay so stiff at her side that she couldn't raise it to feel the bandage and wonder why it was there. Or why there was a pounding pain on the left side of her head. Or why she was whereever she was in the first place. She could feel soft thermal sheets rubbing at her skin from all sides and a soft pillow under her head. was she in a hospital? Her bedroom perhaps? only one way to find out. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at her ceiling. And with a sigh of relief, she turned her head to observe.

Sitting by the window, she saw Draco, his head lolling to the side and eyes closed in slumber. She couldn't help but smile. There was a book on the floor beside him, it's pages askew and the bookmark portruding from nearly halfway through it. The shades were pulled open to reveal a red sunset glistening over the trees and mountains beyond. She could see the wind gently pushing the trees to the east and already starts beginning to awaken from the day's slumber to light up the night.

Tru tried hard to sit up, it took a lot of effort. When she was fully in a sitting position, she gathered her senses and looked at the time. 7:00. On the nose. She thought that perhaps her father would be starting dinner. She stretched and felt her head hit the wall and let out an "OUCH!" in a hissing whisper. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. He jumped from the chair in surprise when he saw Tru sitting up. He rushed to the bed and sat beside her. "Hi." he said gazing at her. Tru looked into those eyes. Those sparkling grey eyes. And she felt a stab of guilt, but not knowing why. She forced a smile onto her pale face and replied "Hey...what happened?" She rubbed the back of her head and winced slightly, feeling a lump under the bandages.

"Some moron was running through the streets and you got knocked out by the side of a building. That's what Nicholai told us." Draco's voice became tense and Tru felt a gigantic pull in her stomach. She had almost forgotten about Nicholai, and despite herself, she smiled. "Did he bring me home?" she asked with a cheerful note in her voice. Draco's eyes seemed taken aback, but the rest of his body remained still. "Um...well yah he did. And he's been coming back every day to see if you're-" "Whoa!" Tru interrupted. "How long have I been out?" Draco twiddled his thumbs before answering. "About a week and a half. It's a wierd thing to us too. We took you to the doctor and they were so busy they wouldn't let you in so we took care of you. And Nicholai's been coming back every day to check up. He's quite a nice bloke." There was hidden sarcasm in the last sentence and Draco looked away.

He couldn't help but think that even though Nicholai explained that he and Tru had only met that day when he brought her back, that he might be developing feelings for her. And despite what Draco had promised he wouldn't feel, he felt a smidge of jealousy arise every time he was mentioned under that roof. And right at that moment, there was a knock and the blue eyed, pointy nosed, black haired boy walked in with a bouquet of white roses and a get well card that sang a get well song by the Wierd Sisters when you opened it. He smiled and removed the hat he was wearing. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked with the polite, deep tone that took Tru's breath away. He handed the flowers to her and sat on the other side of the bed opposite Draco. Draco had to use all self control not to say something smart or glare at him.

"Oh, no you're not Nicholai." Tru answered, smelling the flowers. "Thank you so much for everything, Draco told me all about what happened." Nicholai smiled at Draco. Draco took it as a mockery and went stiff. "Oh, so now I don't have to explain eh?" In Draco's mind, he mocked this right back into that stupid, pretty boy face of his. "No, and she's feeling much better." Draco turned to Tru. "Aren't you?" a hopeful tone in his voice. Tru nodded and got up from the bed. Draco held her arm to keep her steady because she stumbled slightly. Nicholai chuckled and took the arm from Draco leading her to the door. "Come, your father is preparing dinner for all of us." Draco stood, in silent fumes. "Who does he think he is...some prince charming?" Draco mumbled mindlessly on his way downstairs.

Though Draco had only met Nicholai a week before, he deeply disliked him. He didn't know what it was about him, but mixed in with his jealousy was a deep dislike that he couldn't explain. When he reached the kitchen, he nabbed the seat next to Tru so fast he almost fell, and smiled to recover from his slight embarrassment. Remus and Ellina sat at the ends, and Nicholai across from Draco. (To Draco's utter displeasure). There was much chatter around the table. Draco and Nicholai however, stared at one another for a long time. Draco couldn't tell if he was glaring or not. Nicholai's eyes weren't looking at him in anger, or mockery, but curiosity. "What is it Draco?" he asked politely, putting his spoon down into his soup.

Draco straightened up, instead of slouching carelessly over the Lupin's table like some immature child. Showing Tru how a man should act at the table. "Nothing, I was just curious. Where do you live, Nicholai?" Nicholai was silent for a moment, and Draco thought he had him in a corner, trapped. But then "I live down in the Hog's Head. My Uncle works there, he's the custodian. And I help him on occasion. I also go to Hogwarts, I will be in my seventh year next year." Draco's mind pounded it's fist down on the table, but he remained still and strained a smile which came out to be more of a half sneer. Nicholai continued to smile and eat his soup. Draco wouldn't take his eyes off of him, and he knew that Nicholai was aware of it, he just didn't care. Remus and Ellina looked at one another and Remus nodded. "Well, I'm stuffed, I think Ellina and I will retire to the study, you all just find something to do."

Nicholai stood and held a hand out to shake Remus' and Remus took it. "Thank you very much sir, but I really must be getting back, I am supposed to help my Uncle with the cleaning. But thank you very much for the dinner, it was delicious." He shook Ellina's hand and then reached for Draco's. Draco paused, staring Nicholai straight in the eye, that annoying polite smile dancing on his smug and stupid face. Draco wanted to merely break his hand. But shook it nonetheless. Nicholai then bowed himself out of the room and not but five seconds later did the door slam. Draco let go of his tension and slumped back into his chair. Tru and himself were then left alone in the room. His heart began to pound when he saw her smiling after the front door.

Draco was dying to burst out the question that preyed upon his mind, though he wondered further if he dared. He then looked around for topic of conversation. Nothing but utensils and plates and cups. _Damnit._ Tru looked over at him and smiled. "He is rather nice isn't he, Draco?" Draco was afraid this would happen. But he might as well tell her the truth right?

"Well...maybe a bit too nice. I dunno there's just something about him that I don't really like. I mean it's ok if you like him not like you need permission but I'm just saying. Be careful ok?" The seriousness in his voice made Tru take this considerably to mind. But then she giggled and stood from her chair walking around to Draco's other side and giving him a tight hug around the shoulders. "Don't worry about it ok? He's a good guy. And a gentleman I might add. Don't frett all right?" she smiled at him, Draco smiled back, with a beautiful sparkle in the stars like her smile it was difficult not to. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek, in which made her pause, inches from his face. Draco's eyes remained staring and content on hers.

The feeling in Tru's heart and body was of utmost confusion. Here sat the love of her life, and out only a little ways away walked this new boy. She had no idea what to think of this situation. But for this moment she was stone cold in a moment, trapped in a hole where the deeper it got, the less she wanted to climb out. Draco again found himself inching closer to her. He couldn't help himself and that's when Tru blinked at him. "I'm going to wash up. I'll be back in a little while." She smiled awkwardly and Draco nodded, still staring into her eyes and he watched her go upstairs until he couldn't see her and then looked out the window. A frustrated pout on his face.


End file.
